Blessing of the Demon King
by Holy Sword
Summary: Being summoned to another world was the thing Natsu Dragneel least expected. Especially with four other people whom were considered heroes after their summoning. Although... Why wasn't he a hero? Why hadn't he received a God's blessing? Turns out he got the Demon King's blessing instead. Especially the title: Bringer of Chaos. Strange.
1. Being Summoned

_Darkness envelopes everything, daylight even. When there is no light, there is darkness. Learning that was... Not hard. Quite easy actually... The light would fade away, and the darkness would replace the light. Most people would say that the devastating causes of the world, are all from the enemies of light, or the bringers of darkness. But who knows? It could be none actually... It could actually be the bringers of light and the enemies of darkness. Who says that everything in darkness is corrupted? I don't. I say that everything in light, is corrupted._

 _A world where a Demon King... Is trying to take over, and four heroes who are summoned from a different world. Try to help rid the world of the Demon King and his army... I was one of those who were summoned... Actually... There was five of us who were summoned. I was just the extra person. Well... Here's how it all began. The beginning of the story on how I was summoned to a different world. And... Many dark things occur to me... In this world actually, in my world... I was just a peaceful teenager. Isolated from everyone else though. That's what I would call peaceful. If I could type and make faces, my face would be a smile. I actually enjoy this world more than the other world... Although I keep on getting dragged into things I don't wanna be dragged into._

 _Here's how it all began..._

* * *

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

The sounds of footsteps were echoing through the halls of the second-floor in a Japanese High School. A teenager who wore a black-uniform. Was the cause of all of the tapping, his shoes making those annoying noises onto the floor. Although it wasn't as bad as it was whenever people were let out of class.

The teenager had salmon-hair and black-eyes, he was joyfully whistling a tune. His eyes closed, he had a slight smirk on his face as he whistled. A bag was slumped over his shoulder and he then stopped walking and was now standing in front of a door. Still whistling, he opened up the door casually and walked into the room.

It was a classroom, or more specifically: Class 2-F. It was second-year High School classroom that was located on the second floor. The teenager walked into the classroom, just as casually as he had opened the door. Still whistling, although it was audible to everyone in the room. He could feel the stares coming his way. He stopped walking and placed his bag down next to a desk that was in the middle of the room. He sighed. Thinking if he were by the window, it'd be so cliche, but yet so amusing at the same time. His smirk grew at the thought while he seated down onto his seat.

The teacher who was up at the front. Coughed into his hand and caught everyone's attention as he began taking the attendance of everyone here. It seemed that the teenager who had walked in, was the last person to arrive. And after the teacher had token attendance, the bell rang signaling that it was time for school to begin. So the students stopped their chattering that they were doing while the teacher had been taking attendance earlier and they re-positioned themselves in their seats and stared at the the teacher, awaiting for him to get started.

As the teacher began teaching class, the teenager took out a PSP from his bag without anyone noticing and began playing on it. Making sure the volume was muted of course, he hid the PSP under his desk and began playing, every once in a while, he would stare at the board for a few seconds to fool the teacher into thinking that he was paying attention. The game he was playing was about a hero who had been summoned to another world in order to rid the world of the Demon King who was threatening to destroy the world and extinct the human race.

He cheered inside of his mind as he had just beaten a boss that he couldn't get pass by for several days. Checking the loot he got from it, he whistled silently at the glorious loot that he had just obtained from the boss. The teen was almost finished with the game though... Sad though, he had been enjoying it since he had bought it. And the boss he had defeated was the second to last boss. Letting out a small sigh, he kept his PSP under his desk and ruffled his hair with his right-arm while keeping the PSP under the desk with his left-arm.

Glancing up at the board, the teenager saw his name on it, it read: "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, on duty."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he saved his game and stuffed his PSP back into his bag. How annoying, he was on duty today, and with _that_ Gray nonetheless. Natsu and Gray don't get along quite well... It's quite strange though, at some times. They'll be good friends, then the next second. Their trying to rip each other's brains out. The duty that they had been assigned with, was to clean up the classroom after school ended. Which Natsu did not like at ALL! He wanted to go home, and play on his PSP and finally finish the game, then move onto another game after he had finished the one he was playing earlier in class.

Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, Natsu took out his PSP from his bag and turned it on then resumed his game. Although he had just stuffed it back into his bag a few minutes ago, seeing that he and Gray were on duty today, irritated him greatly. So he just got a sudden urge to play the game that he was playing right now.

Continuing onto the next level. Natsu was focusing too much on his game, that he hadn't noticed that the teacher was calling out onto him. Somebody tapped him on his shoulder, he glanced up in surprise and saw a scarlet-haired teenager gesturing him to look forwards. Natsu did as instructed and saw the teacher glancing his way, he gained a questioning look on his face. The teacher answered his question by asking him a question.

"Natsu Dragneel-"

The rest came as a ringing noise to Natsu who drooled and passed out when the teacher started talking. Everyone in the room present, sweat-dropped at how fast he got bored from the teacher's talking and how fast he fell asleep. Especially right on the spot as well!

His eyes soon slowly opened due to him hearing a snapping noise. Natsu looked up front, and saw the teacher whom was greatly irritated by how fast he fell asleep, especially since he didn't answer his question. The teacher let out a sigh before walking back to the board and asking another student the same question. The student had answered immediately, and it was Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster had raven-hair and dark-blue eyes. He glanced back at Natsu and flashed a cocky smirk.

Natsu caught sight of his cocky smirk and gained tick marks on his head as he began cursing rapidly underneath his breath in annoyance and anger. Getting back to his game, Natsu slayed a dozen monsters at once. He was completely overpowered in this game. Feeling his annoyance and anger fade away. Natsu saw a menu pop up signaling that he had leveled up. He was now level 245, only ten more levels away from the max level in the game that he was playing, and rumor has it on gaming websites, that the final boss is the max level. So Natsu has a lot of grinding to do in order to defeat the final boss. A.K.A. The Demon King.

Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Natsu snickered lightly as he slayed monsters one by one. The ferocious tapping of buttons who completely audible to him, although it wasn't to others though whom were completely, or more like: TOO focused onto the board and to what the teacher was talking and explaining about. Glancing over to the window, Natsu saw a baseball reach to the height of the second floor, then fall back down to the ground again.

It seemed like the Physical Education class was playing baseball today. What a shame though, Natsu didn't like baseball at all. He only liked sports that involved either kicking or punching, hey. Those are the things he was best at! Although he can throw like a nuclear bomb exploding due to a bird stealing it and accidentally dropping it into an unknown wasteland. Although that means there's either a zero to trillion chance of that happening. Which, of course will never happen. So that meant that Natsu couldn't throw as fast as a nuclear bomb being dropped by a retarded bird.

Now gazing towards the window, Natsu subconsciously saved his game, then he saw a baseball fly up, but much higher than the previous baseball though. It probably reached to the roofs! Or either to the third floor though. No longer gazing towards the window, Natsu stared at the board for several minutes before moving back to his game.

In the game, Natsu was inside of a forest grinding experience by slaying Demons. The spot he was grinding in, was the best spot in the game to grind levels or experience from. Casting a spell, the spell he had cast caused devastating destruction in the game, although the destruction completely regenerated due to the game preventing players from destroying ANY mechanics of the game, which would totally ruin it up.

In the game he was playing, there were Adventurer Guilds, guilds that you could sign up for to be renowned as an Adventurer, Natsu was renowned as an Adventurer in the game, but in the real world... He was just a isolated High School student, who just played games during class or lunch.

Hearing the bell ring, Natsu meant that it was signaling for second period. He had lunch at third period, so he wanted second period to hurry up and end already. Saving his game and stuffing it into his bag, Natsu slumped his bag over his shoulder and casually walked out of the classroom, the hallways were packed with students getting to their respectful second period classrooms. He grunted in annoyance as he felt girls' shoulders rubbing against him, guys' buff arms grinding against his. Until he felt a coop of a girl's ass.

He sighed on the inside, thinking it was so cliche. He quickly moved his hand away from the girl's ass and ducked as a fist flew right over his head, he then stood up and pushed the girl away who had tried to punch him as he proceeded to walk on forwards like nothing ever happened.

Gender equality, mattered to Natsu. He didn't give a damn if you were a girl or not. If you tried to punch him, he would push you away, or punch you back. That's most likely how Natsu had been isolated by everyone. They were afraid of him. But he didn't care, just as long as he got to play his games, that's all that mattered!

Turning a corner, Natsu stood in front of a door as he opened it up, his second period was Cooking. He sighed inwardly, it was most likely probably the fourth or fifth time he sighed that day. He wasn't keeping count though, 'cause who would?

* * *

Opening up the door, casually like always. He walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. Walking towards the respectful seat he sat in, in this class. People shared desks, and if they shared desks. They were considered partners. And right now, Natsu shared a desk with the same scarlet-haired teen from first period. He placed his bag down near his seat and seated beside the scarlet-haired teen.

"Yo, Erza," Natsu greeted in a normal tone as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Hello, Natsu," Erza greeted back, she was currently flipping through a book or either a novel? Natsu didn't know what she was flipping through, so he merely shrugged it off. Although he shrugged it off, he couldn't get the feeling off of his shoulders. So he leaned over to Erza and looked at what she was flipping through. Erza looked at him in the corner of her eyes.

"What do you want?" Erza asked.

"Just wondering what you're flipping through," Natsu answered, pulling away while he shrugged once more.

"I see. While, since you were wondering. I was flipping through this novel I got earlier from the bookstore before I came to school today. I was just counting on how many pages it had," Erza said with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Natsu caught sight of the slight pink on her cheeks. He smirked inwardly.

 _Why do you have a slight tint of pink on your cheeks then? Eh, it must be cold in here. 'Cause I do feel cold after all, so it must be quite normal to have that slight tint of pinks on our cheeks. Hmm, strange. It seems to be getting pinker as she flips through each page.._ Natsu thought curiously, watching Erza in the corner of his eyes. His eyes broke away from where Erza was seated at due to the sound of the door opening, revealing a brown-haired man walking into the room. He smiled slightly at the class before getting to his spot and neatly positioning his papers.

The teacher then took attendance, he glanced at each students' area where they sat at. He nodded his head in approval and coughed lightly into his hand, catching the attention of everyone present.

"Come, we will go to the kitchen to begin our cooking. Today, we will be cooking cookies, since it is near Valentine's Day!" The teacher announced, causing the guys in the class to whoop and cheer, excluding Natsu who merely cocked an eyebrow at the teacher's explanation. He then heard the gossip of the girls' in the classroom. He could make out some parts of it, some being about a guy that they liked, ranging from to them talking about their boyfriends and how they were going to give them a special... Well... 'Present.'

Soon, everyone got up and out of their seats and filed out of the classroom and into the kitchen.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, the students were assigned to different areas with their partners of course. So Natsu and Erza were assigned to baking the cookies when the other students finish modeling the designs for the cookies since it was near Valentine's Day.

Getting to their respectful areas, Natsu and Erza seated down into the two chairs that were laid out for them. Natsu slumped down into his chair and groaned. Inwardly, he was whining about wanting to go to lunch already, or for the damn period to end already!

Deciding to sleep; Natsu closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, Erza face-palmed and sighed into the palm of her hand. Taking her face out of her palm, Erza looked at the sleeping Natsu who had passed out in a record time. Approximately... 0.1 seconds he passed out. New record, or more like: New world record!

Half an hour later...

The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. Natsu woke up with a jerk as he had drool all over his shirt, he looked around the room and saw that it was empty. He was late for lunch! If you could be late for lunch though... He would most definitely be VERY late.

Bursting out of his seat, Natsu ran out of the room and into the cafeteria. He bought a croquette and a bowl of ramen for a hundred yen. After getting his lunch, Natsu ran out of the cafeteria and went onto the roofs of the school. He slammed the door to the rooftop open with a strong kick with his leg and quickly ran outside and began chomping away at his croquette and sucking in the ramen.

* * *

Joyfully eating his lunch on the top of the rooftop. Natsu scanned his surroundings and looked down at the school grounds. There were sakura trees planted on the school grounds, where there were benches underneath the trees. Couples most likely tend to sit there and feed each other, and sure enough: There were couples there.

Natsu saw that his 'enemy' Gray was sitting alone on a bench under a sakura tree. He burst out laughing at the lonely sight of Gray who had a annoyed look on his face. Natsu had also noticed that Gray was scanning his surroundings of the area for couples as well.

Then until finally, Natsu continued scanning the area for couples as well. He found a couple! But unfortunately, Gray's eyes landed on them too. But Natsu didn't notice as the duo saw that the couple were feeding each other, and pecking each other on the cheek, forehead, or either on the lips.

They were madly in love... Too in love for a fact! If that was even possible though...

Natsu tched and looked away from the couple, his eyes landed on another lonely person. This time; it was Erza. She was sitting on a bench, while happily chewing away at a strawberry cake. Natsu would see other guys glance her way every once in a while. Well, after all. Erza was popular in this school. Mostly for her looks, or how smart she was. Or it was just maybe because of her big rack.

Smirking at the thought of Erza's big rack. Natsu began a deep process of thinking, wondering how soft bigger breasts were than smaller breasts. Guess he'd have to coop a feel for himself then if he wanted to find out! But... He'd probably get arrested due to it probably be considered 'rape' that is unless they were getting intimidate with other.

Sighing. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Not without finishing his lunch first of course!

* * *

Natsu woke up with a jerk. Although this time... He slammed his head against the railing of the rooftop, he groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up into the sky and saw that it was... Getting dark! Crap! He had slept through the whole school day, and yet: Nobody bothers looking for him?!

Running back inside the school, Natsu remembered that he was on duty today! So he ran down to the second floor and to class 2-F. He slammed the doors open, and saw four figures in there. There was: Gray, Erza, a blonde-chick with a large bust, and a white-haired chick with a large bust too, and she probably equaled Erza in beauty!

Natsu's jaw dropped when he saw the other three... THERE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE TWO! NOT FOUR?!

He pointed a finger at the group...

"There is suppose to be two of you cleaning the board, not the four of you!" Natsu accused, the group glanced at him and began laughing.

"Natsu, you're such an idiot! Mira, Erza, and Lucy were all kind enough to help me clean the board and the entire room, while _you_ just nap peacefully on the roof of the school!" Gray answered, still laughing.

"You knew I was napping on the rooftop?!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows now. We went looking for you during fourth period, and we found you napping on the rooftop, so we decided not to wake you up," Gray answered.

"Tch, you guys are a bunch of meanies!" Natsu complained.

"We thought you liked sleeping, so we decided not to wake you up," Mirajane said with a smile on her face as she glanced over to Natsu whom folded his arms and pouted.

"Well... Thanks for not waking me, or I would've accidentally pounded your faces in," Natsu muttered underneath his breath.

Erza then turned around to face the back of the room. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Uh... Guys, there's something strange going on in the back of the room..." Erza pointed out, everyone looked to the back of the room and their eyes widened in fear at what they saw.

A spiraling vortex was coming their way! It kept on coming and coming as they yelled out in fear before they were engulfed in the white-light.

* * *

 ** _Unknown:_**

* * *

The group of five, groaned in pain as they rubbed the back of their heads. Questioning on what happened, and what was that. They heard a clapping noise and the sound of cheering. They all looked forwards, their eyes widened at what they saw.

They saw a short man whom was wearing a crown that came as proof that he was a king, and alongside him. Was a beautiful girl, who had long-green hair and green-eyes, she had a large rack just like the other three in the group. But she was a princess! She wore a princess-like attire, just like the king was wearing a king-like attire.

They stared in shock as the king in front of them bowed and introduced himself.

"Hello, heroes. My name is Toma E. Fiore," Toma introduced himself, he then gestured to the princess behind him, "And... This is my daughter, Hisui E. Fiore. I am the King of this Kingdom called Fiore."

"K-Kingdom... F-Fiore...?" Gray asked in shock, he then gulped and uttered out the last word, "...Heroes...?"

"Yes, you are the heroes who were summoned here, to take out the evil Demon King and his army of Demons," Toma answered with a serious expression on his face.

The four gulped, where Natsu folded his arms.

"What do you mean by 'Demon King' and 'Demons?'" Natsu asked.

"In this world that you were summoned to, we summoned you here in order to defeat the evil Demon King and his army, meaning... That they wish to destroy this world, and you four are suppose to help prevent that," Toma explained. The four gulped in fear as Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

Then, Toma gestured for a Knight to grab him something. The Knight nodded his head in understanding and went to get the item that Toma gestured for him to get. The Knight soon returned with a small-mirror in his hand, he held it out and handed it to the King who held it in front of the group of five's faces.

"This... Is the All Mirror. It shows you your stats," Toma explained, "Like strength, vitality, agility, magic, experience, dexterity, intelligence, etc."

"So... This is like a video game, right?" Gray asked.

"What is a video game?" Toma asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

Gray waved his hands in front of his face, "Forget it. Forget what I said!"

Toma nodded his head in understanding and gestured the same Knight to grab the copies of the mirrors, once the Knight did that. Toma handed the mirrors to the group of five.

"If you want to see your stat, just tap on the glass, and it should pop up with your stats," Toma said with a smile.

The group of five did what they were told, and they were shocked to see what their stats were.

"Since you're all heroes, your stats are a hundred and fifty higher than the normal!" Hisui said with a smile.

Gray smirked, "It says I'm the Hero of Ice. So my magic is six-hundred, where my strength is one-hundred and sixty, intelligence is one-hundred and sixty, dexterity is one-hundred and sixty, and agility is one-hundred and sixty along with my other stats. It also says that I have the blessing of the Ice God!"

"Hey! Mine is exactly the same, except it says that I have the blessing of the Celestial Goddess! And that I'm the Hero of Celestial!" Lucy said.

"Huh, mine's much different. My magic is one-hundred and sixty, but my strength is six-hundred where my other stats are the same as yours, but mine says: Hero of Swords, along with the blessing of the Sword Goddess," Erza spoke while rubbing her chin, "But that aside, how are we going to get back home?!"

"Yeah, how are we going to get back home?!" Gray and Lucy demanded in unison as they said another statement in unison, "We have families and friends back home that are worried about us!"

Toma waved his hand, "I'm sorry. But for now, your families and friends have completely forgotten about you, when you defeat the Demon King and his army. You will be able to return back to your world, so I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart. That's the risk we had to take in summoning you."

The group of four were shocked, excluding Natsu. He shrugged, he didn't exactly have any friends nor family back at home. So he was fine with it.

"B-But-!"

"No 'buts' I'm truly sorry, but that's the only way," Toma said with a grim expression on his face. It took a while for the group of four to accept their fate. So then Mirajane read out her status.

"It says I am the Hero of Souls. I have a stat of six-hundred in magic, and a stat of one-hundred and sixty in every other stat slot, it also says that I have the blessing of the Soul Goddess," Mirajane read, the group nodded and whistled in approval where Natsu checked his stats and was shocked to the core. Everyone looked in his direction, curious as to why he had the expression on his face.

He said his stats in a monotone voice, "Stats: Strength, ten. Agility, ten. Dexterity, ten. Magic, ten... Etc..."

The group were all shocked, especially the princess and the king, along with the surrounding Knights.

But there was more...

 _Blessing of the Demon King, and Bringer of Chaos._

* * *

 **End of Prologue:**

* * *

 **Yo, I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue! Do review on what you thought! I love reading your reviews and on what you thought!**

 **Pairings: NatZa!**

 **Genres: Adventure. Angst. Tragedy. Horror. Romance. Humor (A bit.) I will try to stick to these genres as long as possible.**

 **If you're wondering if Natsu is OP. It is pretty obvious from the last statement.**

 **This story is NOT even close to being similar to my New World story.**

 **Natsu is also a bit darker.**


	2. Being an Adventurer

"Huh? Then you're completely worthless then!" Gray yelled, "How did you even get summoned with us if you aren't even a hero?!"

"For once, I agree with Gray! How were _you_ summoned with us?! I mean, all you do is play your games in class and fall asleep whenever the teacher talks to you!" Lucy agreed.

"Um, you guys! You're being rude! I mean, I don't exactly know Natsu and all; but what you're saying... Is very rude!" Complained Mirajane.

"So what?! It's true though! This pink-bastard here, just plays his shitty game in class while everyday, he falls asleep each time the teacher talks to him! I mean like seriously! How has he not been suspended nor expelled yet?!" Gray yelled at Mirajane who flinched slightly at his tone.

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me! You're just a big-busted popular beauty who knows nothing about Natsu nor what he does!" Gray said, getting into Mirajane's face, "Besides, you're probably a slut on the inside."

Mirajane began trembling slightly, she looked up at Gray and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed across the room, where tears were glistering in the corner of Mirajane's eyes.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! STOP ASSUMING THINGS THAT YOU YOURSELF, DON'T KNOW!" Mirajane shouted with her voice cracking. The surrounding Knights all stared in shock, along with Toma and Hisui who were even more shocked than the Knights themselves.

"Break it up!" Erza snapped, making Gray step back, while Mirajane buried her face into the palm of her hands. Erza walked over to Mirajane and began soothing her. Once in a while, she would glance over to Gray and shoot him a killing glare.

Gray merely clicked his tongue. Where Lucy had a worried look on her face, until Natsu spoke up.

"Oi, Gray. Quite the faggot, aren't 'ya?" Natsu asked. Gray glared over to him.

"Shut up, little pink," Gray snarled out.

"HAW?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'LITTLE PINK?!'" Natsu shouted, then until Natsu and Gray's foreheads crashed together and they began arguing with each other.

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO!" Came Erza's angered shout. Natsu and Gray both pushed each other back and folded their arms, grumbling offensive curse words underneath their breaths in the process.

"Heroes. I am sorry to intrude on your... Erm, heated argument and dramatic fight; but we must bring you all to the dining corridors of the palace," Toma looked over to Natsu, "But you. The pink-haired man, you are not a hero. So you must exit the palace. _Immediately._ "

Natsu scoffed, "Huh? I was summoned too. So I deserve to stay in this palace!"

"Oi! Don't be such a greedy person! It was on accident that we have summoned you! So scram now and live a peaceful life down in the city!" A Knight demanded, walking forwards as he held a spear in his hand in a threatening manner. Natsu glared at him.

"Haww?! What's up with you?! Cocky Knight?" Natsu asked, he walked forwards towards the Knight in an imitating manner.

"I don't wanna hurt a mere commoner, so you must leave. NOW!"

"Shut up! I'm not a damn commoner! I was _summoned_ too! So you should just shut your mouth or else it'll get shut down permanently, by ME!" Natsu argued, stepping up to the Knight and pushing him back.

"That's it! Am I allowed to use force to get this pest out of the palace, your majesty?"

Toma sighed, "If that's what it takes to get him out, I must allow it."

The Knight nodded his head in understanding and ran forwards at Natsu, his spear backwards so the back-end of it was facing Natsu, intending to slam the back-end of the spear into Natsu's gut. The Knight was met with something surprising. Right as he was about to slam the edge of his spear into Natsu's stomach. Natsu leaped up into the air, high enough to go over the Knight. Thus causing the Knight to stop in his tracks and look up in shock, right when the Knight looked up in shock.

Natsu's foot slammed into his face and sent him crashing down onto the ground. The Knight was instantly defeated, if Natsu were any ordinary commoner. The fight with the Knight would've lasted less than half a second. Scratching his nose, Natsu growled in annoyance and looked over to the group who were staring at him in shock. He shot a look that said with a bloodthirsty look: "I'm ready for more."

"Get out now!" Came a Knight's voice from behind Natsu. Natsu spun around and blocked the edge of a spear, he snarled in annoyance and pushed the Knight away.

"Fine fine, since you're all so desperate to remove me from the palace. I'll leave by myself," Natsu snarled out in a tone that leaked venom. He then turned his back to everyone and opened up a door and slammed it shut right when he exited the room. The Knights all let out breaths of relief while the group of heroes looked on in shock at Natsu's actions.

* * *

Natsu was roaming the streets of the Kingdom of Fiore. He glanced around every once in a while, sometimes he would glance over to the merchants on the side of the streets. The merchants sold fruits or any other kind of vegetables. 'Cause it seemed that fruits and vegetables were valuable in this time, because of the sight of most civilians stopping by at the merchant's shop. Each civilian walked away with a bag of fruits and vegetables in their arms.

Deciding to stop walking. Natsu was in the middle of the street. Curious civilians whom passed by, glanced back at him curiously as to why he was standing in the middle of the street. Bringing a finger up to his chin, Natsu got into a thinking posture. He was in another world, but who says it wasn't a dream? He slapped himself. He felt pain. Definitely not a dream, but he caught the attention of everyone present for a few seconds before they returned to the activities they were performing earlier.

Getting out of his thinking posture, Natsu proceeded to walk once more. During that; he pulled out the mirror from his pocket and looked into it: He had zero experience, meaning that he was level one. He sighed, the others were level one too. But they had a hundred and sixty more stat points and most likely experience than Natsu. He gripped the mirror so tightly, that he thought it would break. But alas, it did not. So he continued gripping it hard while grinding his teeth in anger at how the others got a complete head-start, it was completely unfair!

No longer grinding his teeth and gripping the mirror. Natsu shoved the mirror back in his pocket, getting several strange stares here and there. He cocked an eyebrow, then realized what the cause of it was. He looked down at himself and saw that he was still in his school uniform! He needed to get this world's clothes before anyone starts to get suspicious about his strange and unworldly attire.

So running over to a clothes shop, Natsu burst through the doors of it; and saw a man at the back of the counter. A buff man at that too, he was bald and had a goatee-like facial hair, he wore a vest and just plain long-pants. Strange attire, well at least to Natsu that is. In this world, it must have been the normal attire for people.

The man, noticing that Natsu had entered the clothes shop. Welcomed him with a smile, but his smile disappeared just as fast as it came. Walking out from the back of the counter, the man walked over to Natsu and took out a shirt and pants from the hangar beside him. He handed it to Natsu and voiced his opinion.

"Here you go, that attire will get you strange looks. You can try these on to see if it'll fit you, and once you do and you like it. That'll cost you fifteen jewels," the man spoke in a deep voice which didn't surprise Natsu at all.

After hearing the statement, Natsu nodded his head in understanding and took the shirt and pants out from the man's hand. The pants were a black-color where the shirt was a dark shade of brown. Then he saw that the man handed him something else, a cloak. Why did he need a cloak for? He looked up at the man, and saw the look in his eyes. The look of an adventurer. Inwardly, Natsu smirked and walked over to the corner of the clothes shop for some privacy and began changing.

Now finished changing, Natsu walked over to the man. The man nodded his head in approval and gave him a thumbs-up. Gesturing that he looked normal and good in it. Natsu flashed a smile at the man, and emptied out his pockets. His smile disappeared. Right. He had no money since he was summoned to this world, and the man also said something about jewels? Natsu sighed. Nodding his head sideways in rejection as to him not having any jewels.

The man smiled though, understanding what kind of situation Natsu was in. He was kind enough to let him have it, but not for free. Natsu had to sign up as an Adventurer and make some money in order to make up for the price of the clothes he got.

Natsu smiled at that thought. Then he saw the man extend his hand, Natsu extended his own and shook hands with the man. The man opened up his mouth to speak.

"I hope you become a fine Adventurer someday, and don't forget to pay me back my money," the man said with a laugh, Natsu chuckled, "Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Jura Neekis, I am a _former_ Adventurer."

"'Former Adventurer?'" Natsu asked.

"Yes, indeed. In my old days, I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee."

"God, that sounds like it hurts a lot."

"It did.. It did indeed," Jura replied with a look of depression on his face, "Now. You must get going now! You have to sign up as an Adventurer. There's a registration bar nearby, just down a block."

"Thanks, Jura-san," Natsu said with a grin. Jura nodded his head in reply to his thanks, then Natsu walked out of the clothes shop.

* * *

Natsu exited the clothes shop and proceeded down the streets. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Erza there. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the scarlet-haired beauty. Men nearby gazed at her because of her strange attire. Erza was still wearing the school's uniform.

"Erza, you need to change out of that attire," Natsu spoke in a monotone voice.

"I know. I can feel the piercing looks nearby merchants and civilians are giving me," Erza replied, "Say. Your attire has also changed, where can I get the same clothes where you got them from?"

"Oh, just right on over there. There's a clothes shop there, but it costs jewels," Natsu answered.

"'Jewels?' Jewels are the currency in this world?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I didn't have any on me at first. But the man there was kind enough to give it to me for free, just as long as I become a great Adventurer and pay him back with the money I make," Natsu answered. Erza nodded her head in understanding at Natsu's explanation, soon; she gained a questioning look on her face which Natsu took notice of.

"What is it, Erza?"

"A quick question... How much does the clothes cost?"

"Fifteen jewels."

"I see. Well, I'll be off then!" Erza said, turning her back to Natsu, she began walking towards the clothes shop. Natsu just stared at her ass the whole time.

 _Nice ass._

Natsu nodded his head in approval at his own thought. Then continued walking once more towards the guild registration bar.

After several minutes of walking. Natsu approached the entrance to the guild registration bar, opening up the door to the registration bar. He walked in, and saw many men and women. There were several busting beauties along with most of the men in here. Being buff or either clumsy. The men and women all turned their heads in the direction to the newcomer who had opened up the door. Natsu groaned at their stares, continuing to walk forwards towards the registration counter. Natsu was stopped dead in his tracks by a man who had brown-hair and was wearing glasses, several rings on his finger. He smiled at Natsu while fixing his glasses. Then extended a hand.

Natsu, looked curiously to the random stranger who had obstructed his path just for a mere handshake. Extending his hand, the two shook hands, thus resulting in Natsu crushing the man's hand who gained a pained look on his face.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Who are you. Why are you shaking my hand. Why did you obstruct my path," Natsu demanded thrice in a row.

"Ow ow! I-I-I'm Loke! N-N-Nice to meet you n-n-n-newcomer! OW!" The now identified Loke said while he pulled away from Natsu's grip and began rubbing his hand with his cheeks puffed up, "That's not nice! I was planning to gain a harem with this hand!"

"By doing what?"

"By becoming... An Adventurer!" Loke answered, closing his eyes, he smirked.

"Sooo... You're also a newcomer?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed I am. I just obstructed your path to shake hands with a fellow newcomer," Loke answered.

"Well, guess that makes sense," replied Natsu.

"Indeed it does!"

Right when Natsu was about to say something. The doors opened once more, everyone turned around to look at who it was. Their eyes widened at the sight of a scarlet-haired beauty. Specifically for Natsu, he face-palmed. Erza was now wearing the same clothes as him... Dammit! Jura must have assumed something since Erza was wearing the same colored uniform as Natsu! But with a skirt instead of pants!

"Natsu. Finally found you," Erza said. Walking over to Natsu as she stopped in front of him, their bodies inches apart.

"Erza. Why were you looking for me? And why are you wearing the same clothes as me?" Natsu asked.

"Well, the man named Jura. Assumed we had something going on, so he gave me the same clothes that he gave you and also let me have these for free if I can become an Adventurer and pay him back."

Natsu sighed, "So. We're both in the same b-"

"WHOOAAAAA! A SMOKING-HOT CHICK!" All the guys shouted out in unison. Loke pushed Natsu out of the way as he knelt down on one knee and grabbed Erza's hand, attempting to trail kisses on her hand. Erza jerked her hand away and slapped Loke across the face. The slap sent him hurdling into a wall as he was now buried into it. The guys all stared in shock at her strength.

"Jeez, there are too many persistent men here in this world," Erza complained under her breath, "Back in the palace; Mira, Lucy, and I kept on getting hit on by nobles..."

"Erza, you say something?" Natsu asked, walking over to her. Acting like he was never shoved by Loke in the first place. Erza glanced over to him as she walked forwards and whispered into his ear.

"Yes, I did. Just that, there are too many persistent men here in this world, and that Mira, Lucy, and I kept on getting hit on by horny nobles in the palace," she whispered. Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, that's not a surprise for me. Except that it is a surprise for me that Lucy and Mira got hit on. I thought you would be the only one, since you have undeniable beauty," Natsu spoke. Erza got into a thinking posture.

"Now that I think about it. I caught the stares of several guys back in our world... Guess the guys here have more guts than our guys back in our world," Erza pieced together. After doing that, she nodded her head, "I also thank you for admitting that I have undeniable beauty."

Natsu shrugged.

"Hey, it's true. You know that."

"You're gonna make me blush."

"That statement was practically dripping with sarcasm, Erza."

"You're good. I think this is the most longest conversation we've held."

"Agreed... We'd only speak from one word to a sentence back in our old world..."

"Hey, stop flirting with each other!" Loke yelled, getting himself out of the human-shaped crater that he was buried in from Erza's previous slap. His face was completely messed up, his glasses were shattered, and he had blood dripping out from his nose, where he had several bruises on his face.

"What? Were we flirting?" Natsu and Erza asked in unison, tilting their heads in confusion.

"God, you guys are dense!" Loke yelled, running over to Natsu; he tried to dropkick him. But Natsu caught his foot and copied Erza's earlier actions: He slapped Loke across the face and sent him hurdling across the room and getting buried into the same human-shaped crater from before.

"I thought your strength stat was at ten," Erza said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oooh? So someone really listens. Well, it is at ten. Just that... Never mind... Let's... Let's just call it a cliche thing," Natsu spoke, not wanting to reveal his secret.

"Hmm... I see. I sense that you're hiding something else though, but I do know that it is something that I must not drill into. Well, that aside. Let's hurry up and get to that registration counter."

Nodding his head in agreement. Both Natsu and Erza walked over to the registration counter. There, seated a blue-haired girl. Who looked no older than Natsu and Erza themselves. She smiled up at the duo.

"Hello! My name is Levy McGarden! How may I help you?"

"Hmm... Blue-hair color, a midget, and a loli at that too. This world is truly full of mysteries and amazing spectacles," Natsu muttered under his breath while nodding his head in understanding, "That aside... Yes! We would like to sign up as Adventurers!"

"Oh, new Adventurers? I see. Well, here. Just sign on this registration form. You put your first and last name here, then put your signature right here, and to finish it off. We need a blood-seal," Levy explained. Pointing out where Natsu was suppose to write at.

Natsu nodded his head and gained a curious feeling in his chest at the mention of a "blood seal" that he needed to supposedly do to finish off the registration form. He glanced back at Erza, and saw that she had a curious look on her face. Not surprising at all.

Beginning to write his first and last name. Natsu finished that within a blink of an eye, then moved onto his signature. After he was finished with doing that. He glanced up at Levy curiously onto how he was going to do the blood seal. Were they going to take a needle and extract some of his blood and drip it onto the piece of paper?

Wrong.

Levy opened up a cabinet drawer and took out a small knife. Natsu and Erza perked up slightly at the sight of the knife as Levy walked over and handed it to Natsu. Natsu gulped and grabbed the knife. He looked at Levy curiously.

"So. We need to cut ourselves to do the blood seal?"

"Yes."

Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Bringing the knife that was trembling slightly in his hand, he made a small cut on his thumb and stamped it down onto the piece of paper. After doing that, Levy took the paper away and nodded her head in approval. She outstretched her hand for Natsu to shake. Which he did.

"Congratulations! You're now a certified Adventurer! Notice that you are now rank F."

"There are ranks in the Adventurer system?"

"Yes indeed there is! The lowest rank is F-Rank, then it ranges to S-Rank Adventurers!" Levy answered enthusiastically.

The duo nodded their heads in understanding while Erza walked up to the registration counter last, and finished the registration form in the blink of an eye. Once Erza was finished with that. Levy had informed the duo about Adventurers being able to partner up with somebody. So of course... Erza chose Natsu as her partner. Which Levy sweat-dropped at how fast Erza made her decision.

Now explaining to the partners about the request board. Levy led them over to a board in the middle of the registration bar. It held requests ranging from helping to prevent stuff, to slaying Demons of the Demon King's army. Natsu glanced around at the requests and saw that they rewarded a lot of money, also they rewarded experience. That means Natsu gets to grind...

* * *

Back at the palace. Gray, Lucy, and Mirajane were seated in multiple chairs in a comfy room. A fireplace illuminated the room with the crackling sounds of the flames. Mirajane sat in a recliner-like chair where Gray sat in a rocking-chair as Lucy laid down on the couch.

Gray had his hands folded and a serious look on his face as he rocked back and forth in his chair. He let out a depressed groan and laid back on the rocking-chair. He covered his forehead with the palm of his hand and began thinking of what happened ever since he arrived in this world.

He's been marked as a hero, along with Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza. And god knows where Erza went, where Natsu was marked as a mere commoner. He gritted his teeth in frustration at the thought, but most of all: Where the hell did Erza go?!

Getting out of the rocking-chair. Gray caught the attention of Mirajane and Lucy whom both looked up at him curiously. His hair foreshadowed his eyes and he continued on to walk out of the room. After leaving the room, Lucy sat up on the couch. She gazed at Mirajane who was gazing right back at her.

"Why did Gray leave all of a sudden?" Lucy voiced out her thoughts.

"I don't know.." Came Mirajane's answer.

After Mirajane's answer. Gray came bursting into the room as he flopped down onto the rocking-chair. A pissed expression on his face while he was fuming in anger. Mirajane and Lucy stared at him in shock. He had just burst into the room when they didn't even sense his presence nearby.

Then they heard grumbling coming from Gray who kept on grumbling insults and curses under his breath.

"Gray, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Natsu and Erza had left the registration bar with a job request that they had token up. Of course it was an F-Class request. It rewarded a thousand jewels for whoever completed it. It required the person or group to slay a dozen boars that were hording the farmland in a town called: Magnolia.

Erza was the one who was holding onto the job request. During their expedition, she read it over several times. Where at some times, Natsu would glance her way and see her reading it most of the time. He muttered something underneath his breath, but the wind caught it and took it away. Glancing over to Natsu. Erza held out the job request for him to take. He took it out of her hands as he read it, after reading it over once again. He gazed at Erza who gazed back at him. Their staring contest lasted only a few minutes before they continued looking forwards.

On their way, Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and held out an arm in gesture for Erza to stop walking. She did as she was gestured to. Then a large explosion occurred a mile in front of them. Natsu and Erza raised their guards up in caution, and after the explosion cleared. It revealed to be a monster... An enormous monster at that too. It had what looked like to be red-scales on its skin, which acted out as armor. It was about ten meters in height as it had a tail protruding out from its back and horns protruding out of from its head... It was a Demon; but most definitely not a Demon from the Demon King's army.

The Demon took notice of Erza... And ran towards her. Erza's eyes narrowed slightly as she dodged the Demon who sped right fast her in a blur. The Demon completely ignored Natsu! Why was that?! Was it because of his Blessing of the Demon King?! Natsu spun around to see that Erza was fending off the Demon with all of her effort. 'Cause after all, she was just getting used to this world. Fending off the Demon took a lot of effort out of Erza. She swung a sword that she had a blacksmith forge on their way here, the sword fended off the Demon, but it also had been cracked slightly from the impact of the Demon's attacks or the sharpness of its horns. Natsu then ran forwards, but the Demon noticed him running forwards. So it moved even further away with Erza still fending it off.

Seeing the Demon move away from him. Natsu growled out in annoyance, muttering on how big of a pussy the Demon was underneath his breath. Breaking out into a full-on sprint. Natsu charged towards the Demon who kept on backing away from him each time he got closer. This Demon was beginning to get on his nerves. So Natsu paced even faster and tried to reach the Demon, but the Demon was bit too fast for him as it kept on getting out of Natsu's grasp.

Erza was still managing to fend off the Demon somehow while it kept on backing away from Natsu, in the back of her mind. She was wondering on why the hell the Demon was backing away from Natsu. But it didn't back away from her? It only tried to attack her ONLY. Instead of attacking the BOTH of them. There's something definitely strange here. Deciding that she was going to get to the bottom of it, Erza increased the power in her swing as she sent the Demon skidding backwards with her attack.

Then she leaped backwards from the Demon and watched Natsu approach the Demon. The Demon kept on backing away from Natsu, not even bothering to go after Erza anymore. Erza caught sight of the irritated look on Natsu's face. She knew it, he was definitely hiding something from her.

Charging towards the Demon. Natsu cocked his fist back and finally, he approached the Demon as he leaped up into the air, and slammed his fist down onto the Demon's head. The Demon's head was crushed like peeled oranges as demonic blood gushed out everywhere. Until, the Demon was completely obliterated from that one punch to the head. Then finally, an enormous pillar of red and black energy erupted from the ground and made a crater in the previous spot the Demon was standing at.

Erza looked on in shock at how easily Natsu defeated the Demon. After defeating the Demon, the duo's All Mirror floated out of their pockets and activated instantly.

 _Advocate Demon, Successfully Slayed_

 _Loot: Pulsing Sword, Demon Scales, Demon Blood, Demon Meat, Demon Horns_

 _Experience Gained: 2973 Each._

 _Two-thousand and nine-hundred seventy-three experience gained from just slaying that one monster? What level was it?!_ Both Natsu and Erza thought in shock while staring at their All Mirror. Then another notification appeared on their All Mirror.

 _Congratulations! You have leveled up to Level 2!_

Natsu rubbed his chin, intrigued by this world which was similar to that of a video game. But unfortunately, it was not a video game. It was now their reality. This was a different world, possibly a different world in a different dimension, so this kind of stuff existed. But, hey. Natsu can theorize, right?

Another notification then popped up.

 _You have gained two skill points. Spend wisely._

 _Pf, spend wisely? I'm a gamer. I know how to spend my skill points..._ Thought Natsu, he then glanced over to Erza and saw her about to spend her skill points, but he swiftly appeared beside her and grabbed her hand. She glanced back at him in surprise.

"Natsu. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell you how to spend your skill points wisely. Since after all, all of your stats are above a hundred," Natsu answered.

"I see. I thank you for your help."

"No problem."

"By the way, Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"What was that earlier? You completely demolished that Demon with a single punch, where even I. A hero, was having trouble with that Demon. Just what exactly are you hiding?"

Natsu sighed, he knew that he would have to reveal it. But not so _soon._

"Fine... Since you're getting super suspicious, and I would like to have you keep your trust in me. Here... Look at this," Natsu answered, grabbing his All Mirror which was still hovering in front of him, and showing it to Erza. Erza scanned his stats, her eyes widened at what she saw. His stats were truly only at ten, but then he had a blessing and a title too...?

Her eyes widened even more when she read his blessing and title, "Blessing of the Demon King... And the Bringer of Chaos...? Natsu... Why do you have this?!"

"I don't know myself, okay?! I was just looking at my stats when we first arrived here, and I just so happened to have the 'Blessing of the Demon King' and the title 'Bringer of Chaos', the blessing might also be why that damned Demon kept on retreating away from me, along with my immense strength," Natsu answered, he scratched the back of his head and gazed at Erza, "Do you still... Trust me?"

"How could I ever _not_ trust you?"

"Well, there are plenty of reasons why. First, we've just become friends, 'cause back in our old world. We would only say one word or a sentence to each other, and well... The list can go on forever."

Erza sighed, "That's in _our_ world. Right now, we're in a _different_ world right now. To clarify things, I still trust you, even with that damned blessing and title. I'm now your friend, so deal with it."

"I think I'll deal with it pretty well. A beautiful bombshell like you is my partner, and nonetheless my friend. A friend that has a lot of trust put into me, so I hope our relationship can develop further."

"I do too. If it means that you buy me strawberry cake every once in a while."

"You think that they even have it here?"

"They better do."

Natsu then grabbed the loot as he handed Erza the Pulsing Sword, "Here, take this Pulsing Sword. It increases your strength and agility by three each. It also has a special enchantment on it, where every strike. Restores a portion of your energy, and causes a strange pulsing inside of the enemy."

Erza grabbed a hold of the Pulsing Sword, "Sounds kinda overpowered."

"Well, we'll have to find out ourselves anyways. We're just getting started on our journey, don't forget we still have to complete that quest with the boars."

"Right."

Beginning to walk towards the destination of their quest. Natsu and Erza talked over and discussed about what they should do with the loot they obtained on their way to their destination of Magnolia.

* * *

It took Natsu and Erza about five hours by walking to get to Magnolia. They entered the town, and looked on in awe. It had the same feeling as Crocus, the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore. They looked over to the farmlands, and sure enough... It was overrun by boars hording through it. Although Crocus was the beginner town for Adventurers alike. Magnolia was the second place to stop for upcoming Adventurers. So it was fate that decided to bring the two here.

Looking at the job request, and checking it over once more. Erza nodded her head and unsheathed her Pulsing Sword. Natsu, noticing her actions. Decided to get in a combat stance, he nodded at Erza and they ran over to the farmlands and began taking out boars one by one. One slash was enough to take out a boar. Where one punch, was enough to also take out a boar.

It didn't take long to take out all of the remaining boars, and after they had done that. The job request changed, from having zero boars slain. To having over a hundred slain, then the duo's All Mirror hovered out of their pockets once more and showed what they gained.

 _Quest Completed: Slay these Boars!_

 _Reward: 1,000 Jewels (Go back to the Registration Bar to obtain reward)_

 _Experience Gained: 1500_

 _Leveled up to four due to the sheer amount of boars slayed._

 _Boars Slayed: 150/150_

 _Time: 30:00_

 _Bonus Reward: Ice Cube (Obtained through the fierceness and the coldness displayed when slaying the boars)_

"I feel trolled," Natsu spoke, looking at the Bonus Reward, "But hey, we leveled up to level four and are halfway to level five. So that's all in a day's work."

Erza nodded her head in agreement, "Alright. Let's head back to the Registration Bar so we can turn in this quest and get the reward. Then pay Jura back!"

"You know, after we pay Jura back. Let's stay Adventurers."

"Of course we'll stay as Adventurers, Natsu. I am a Hero after all. I need to slay the Demon King.. But you're fine with that, right?" Erza asked.

"Indeed I am."

"Good."

* * *

Arriving back into Crocus. Natsu hummed a cheerful tone about completing his first quest with his partner in a different world. Entering the Registration Bar. Levy was shocked to see that Natsu and Erza had returned already, even with the quest completed! It would at least take an Adventurer an average of about two days to slay all of the boars and five hours to get back here! So, of course Levy would be shocked. But she soon broke out of her shock and smiled up at the duo.

Walking to the far back of the bar, Levy came out with a bag of jewels. Which held the total amount of a thousand. Erza and Natsu nodded at each other and left the Registration Bar, with Natsu feeling the stares of other Adventurers on his back.

Walking towards Jura's clothes shop. Natsu and Erza entered the job with the bag of jewels in Erza's hand. Jura noticed them and flashed a smile at how quickly they got the money to pay him back with. After giving Jura the money. Natsu explained on how he was going to be a full-time Adventurer with Erza. Jura continued smiling as he winked at Natsu. Natsu didn't pay any heed though as he finished explaining and walked out of the clothes shop, but not without waving goodbye to Jura first.

Upon leaving Jura's shop. Natsu and Erza decided to rent a place for tonight.

* * *

Natsu and Erza entered an Inn that was in the middle of the city. The duo walked on in as they attracted attention from the people behind the counter. A woman walked up to them with a smile on her face, she had white-hair and blue-eyes while she wore a dress. Strange, her features look similar to Mirajane's features.

"Hi! My name is Lisanna, how may I help you?"

"Yes. We would like to rent a room for one night," Erza answered. Lisanna looked over to Natsu then back to Erza. A smirk on her face.

"Would that be one room with one bed?"

"How much does it cost?" Interrupted Natsu.

"Well, it's the cheapest!"

"Deal," both Natsu and Erza said in unison. Just to say; Lisanna was shocked at how fast they accepted a room with a single bed in it if it was the cheapest.

"H-Hai... That'll be ten jewels then for one night."

Natsu took out his bag of jewels and handed Lisanna ten jewels. She took the jewels and nodded at the duo, then she walked to the back counter and gave them a room key. The room key had the number "265" on it. So after retrieving their room key, Natsu and Erza walked over to their respectful room and unlocked it with the key and entered on inside of it.

* * *

After entering inside of the room. Natsu and Erza flopped down onto the bed and checked their stats. They still haven't spent their skill points from earlier today. So Natsu crawled over to Erza's side and looked over her shoulder.

"Since your strength is at six-hundred. I recommend putting a skill point into agility for faster movements, and faster dodging."

Erza nodded her head in understanding, then glanced at Natsu.

"What now?'

"Then put your last skill point into the luck stat."

After doing that, Erza put her All Mirror back in her pocket and stared at Natsu curiously, "Natsu, what are you going to do with your skill points?"

"Well, I'll spend it all on my luck. 'Cause if I do, I'll be luckier, and besides. My agility and strength and other stats are more than okay."

Erza nodded her head in understanding, "Let's head to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement, "I agree. Hey. You turn off the lamp, you're closest to it."

Erza sighed, "Fine..."

After turning off the lamp, both Natsu and Erza crawled into the bed together, their warmth being shared with each other. As Natsu fell asleep instantly, where Erza stayed awake for about half an hour, due to a deep thought process. Her thought process lasted for about fifteen minutes, and she wasted the other half by staring up at the ceiling.

Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber.

Tomorrow, they had a long day ahead of them. Thus marking the beginning of their exciting journey.


	3. Dungeon of the Vampire Lord

_Props to Supergoddad and rajdiangelo for noticing the Skyrim reference. All hail Aldu-I mean Dragonborn! Hehe..._

 _Chapter inspired by a manga that seriously pissed me off to a great avail. Which I never thought would be possible..._

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the inn as Erza moved an arm on instinct to cover her eyes while she tried to gain some more sleep. Deciding that she couldn't get any more sleep due to the sunlight still being able to penetrate through the darkness. She moved her arm away from her eyes and rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. Yawning, she scratched the top of her head and looked down at Natsu who was still out cold. She just stared at his unconscious figure.

 _How is he able to sleep through those bright rays?_

Getting out of bed. Erza let out another yawn and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush which was placed there last night by the Room Service lady. Turning on the water, she began brushing her teeth.

After brushing her teeth, Erza looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, along with the drool on her face. Her nightgown that she had wore was almost completely revealing her breasts. Taking off her nightgown, she went opened up the closet that was in the bathroom and took out a towel. Finally, Erza walked over to the shower that resided in the bathroom.

Turning on the shower. She placed the towel on a hangar and entered the shower.

The water was warm...

Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the water engulf her. Humming a soothing tune, Erza grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing her body with it. Soon after doing that, she poured some shampoo into her hands, and rubbed her hands together, then began scrubbing her hair. The showers in this world was much more different compared to the showers back in Japan. It feels... Nostalgic.

Done scrubbing her hair, Erza rinsed it out and turned off the shower. Getting out of the shower, she grabbed the towel that was on the hangar and wrapped it around her body. Then exited the bathroom.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Erza saw that Natsu was up and stretching already. He looked in her direction, and smirked. Clapping his hands, Natsu whistled.

"Can't believe you'd show me this spectacular sight of you being wrapped in a towel," Natsu spoke, "Also my first time seeing a girl in a towel too, well... At least girls my age though."

Erza cocked an eyebrow at the last statement, "What do you mean by 'girls your age?'"

"Well. Back in Japan, I went to the public bathhouse and accidentally entered upon the women's bath. I saw many ladies naked who were far older than me. I got stuff thrown and kicked at me. Don't ask on how I managed entering the women's bath. I had fallen on my head at that time, and everything in my sight was reversed. So you couldn't blame me for that."

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"Well, I am. Also, there's something I wish to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Why have you decided to travel with me and become my partner?"

Erza sighed, "I've decided on that because I can't work well with Lucy, Mirajane, nor Gray. I just don't get along well with them. Even though they're fellow heroes, I can't find myself working together with them, and then I stumbled upon you in the middle of the city; and that's when I made my decision to travel with you. I wasn't expecting the partnering though. Do you want to hear more?"

"Do go on, if you do. It'll be a good way to waste time."

"Well... Okay. When you had been kicked out of the palace, Mirajane, Lucy, and Gray got into a heated argument about whether on how you were summoned with us. Mirajane kept on protesting that it wasn't your fault that you were summoned, where Gray was practically shouting out that you would ruin everything if you were here with us, finally with Lucy just arguing with them to break it up. It ended with the three of them attempting to use their magics on each other. You see, it almost turned into a complete slaughterhouse. The Knights would've stopped it themselves, but they felt the pressure that the three were emitting, so they depended on me to stop them."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding while he flopped down onto the bed, "Well... That sucks. Gray makes it sound like I didn't deserve to be alive. As for Mirajane, why the hell would she protest? I don't even know that girl, as to Lucy. Why would she try to break up the argument since she agreed with Gray two days ago?"

Erza shrugged and seated on the bed beside Natsu, "I don't know. Just that... I want to get away from them as soon as possible, and I'd adventure with you to the ends of the world in order to do that."

"Don't forget that we're slaying the Demon King."

"I know, there's no way I wouldn't forget that."

"Good, now let's head out now. Don't forget to get yourself dressed though."

Erza sighed; walking over to the closet in the bedroom. She opened it up and took out the clothes she got from Jura and put them on, not without telling Natsu to turn his back first before she changed, during when she was changing, Natsu had entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After several minutes of changing. She opened up the door with Natsu following on behind her. Then Natsu shut the door behind them.

* * *

Walking down the corridors of the Inn. Natsu and Erza returned the key back to Lisanna as she waved them goodbye. The couple waved back at her as they exited the Inn.

Upon leaving the Inn. Natsu and Erza decided not to take any quests, if they were to do that. It would completely waste their time in this world for finding the Demon King. So the first thing they did, was exit the city of Crocus and walk into the wilderness. They had now begun their journey to kill the Demon King.

Inside of the Wilderness. Natsu and Erza were slaying monsters one by one, each monster awarding them several hundred experience. Figuring out what kind of magic he was able to use. Natsu summoned a red and black energy-ball into his hand and threw it at a monster. An explosion occurred as the monster was revealed to be completely incinerated. Erza nodded her head in approval at the sight. Turning around she blocked a blow from a monster and slashed it into two.

After slaying all of the monsters in the area. The couple had leveled up once, before a loud roar resounded throughout the area. A large-green wolf erupted from the bushes and rushed at the couple. Sticking out her sword, Erza blocked a paw from the wolf and yelled out Natsu's name. Natsu nodded his head in understanding and jumped up on top of the wolf, slamming down a red and black energy-ball onto the wolf's head. The wolf crashed down onto the ground, forming a large crater. It was dead instantly upon impact. Natsu smirked down at Erza who smiled up at him.

Then a dinging sound occurred from their All Mirrors and they checked it. Revealing that they had just slayed a level twenty Poisonous King of the Pack Wolf. Erza received an upgrade on her Pulsing Sword, where Natsu's magic leveled up by two. Shoving their All Mirrors back in their pockets, the couple continued on their adventure throughout the Wilderness.

Now stopping in their tracks, the couple stared at a large-cave entrance in front of them. On the side of the entrance was a blank sign, which confused both Natsu and Erza greatly as to why there was just a completely blank sign in front of a large-cave entrance. So, walking forwards; Natsu decided to investigate the sign, soon he approached the sign and poked it. After poking it: The sign began radiating a strange aura. Until words and letters began appearing on the very front of it.

The words read: " _Entrance to Dungeon of the Vampire Lord._ "

The Dungeon of the Vampire Lord. Both Natsu and Erza were intrigued by the naming of the Dungeon. So taking a big risk that they knew inwardly, they entered the Dungeon.

* * *

On the inside of the Dungeon of the Vampire Lord. It was pitch-black. So, Natsu looked back at Erza and asked if she had any magic that could illuminate their area. Erza nodded her head in answer to Natsu's question and stuck out her palm. A flame flickered to life in the palm of her hand as it danced around. Natsu smirked, it seems having a Hero as a partner was surely effective and useful as well. Signaling that he'll take the lead, Natsu walked on ahead of Erza.

Erza followed on behind Natsu, she observed her surroundings cautiously. 'Caused you will never know what could jump out at you in a pitch-blank Dungeon. Until Natsu came to a halt, which Erza didn't notice, so she had bumped into his back, effectively catching her attention and also gaining a questioning look on her face as to why Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. She looked forwards, and saw why.

There was a group of monsters in front of them. They had completely pale skin, their eyes were red, and they had wings sprouting out from their backs. It seems that this wasn't called the Dungeon of the Vampire Lord without a reason. So, these monsters were vampires.

One of the vampires opened up their mouth and let out a loud hissing noise. The vampire's sharp teeth illuminated in the light that Erza was letting off. Deciding to take action first, Natsu balled his hand into a fist and charged forwards towards the group of vampires. The vampires all noticed him running straight at them, so they began charging him head-on. Natsu, engulfed his fist in a red and black-energy as he slammed it down onto a vampire's head.

The vampire's head exploded into piles of brain-matter and blood. Ducking down, he dodged a beam of ice a nearby vampire had sent towards him. Glancing back at Erza, Natsu saw that she was charging forwards, her Pulsing Sword in her right-hand and the flickering flame in her left-hand.

She lunged forwards and stabbed through a vampire. The vampire withered away upon impact. Upon seeing the vampire wither away, Natsu was inwardly impressed, so he let out a slight whistle and sidestepped out of the way from a vampire who had lunged at him in a attempt to suck his blood.

Deciding that these vampires were a waste of time, but a great use to him to gain experience. Natsu's eyes flashed a shade of red, before he moved his hand and covered the left-side of his face. The right-side of his face, revealed his mouth curving upwards slightly, resembling that he was now smirking. His right-eye now glowing red.

"I'm gonna gain soooo much experience from this," Natsu spoke with his right-eye flashing red as a sphere of red energy erupted from his eye and killed all of the vampires with a single touch. He moved his hand away from the left-side of his face, still smirking, his All Mirror hovered out of his pocket and stuffed itself into his face, "Ha. I leveled three times from killing those vampires. It seems these vampires were all a way higher level than that Poisonous King of the Pack Wolf."

Yanking the All Mirror out of his face, Natsu looked over to Erza and saw that she had quite a surprised look on her face. So he asked a question, "What?"

"What was that? Your eyes suddenly glowed red, and a sphere of red energy erupted from your eye. Is that another perk from having the Blessing of the Demon King?" Erza asked curiously.

Natsu sighed.

"Yes, indeed it is another perk from having the Blessing of the Demon King. To be honest... I don't even know how many perks the Blessing of the Demon King comes from."

"Also, Natsu. When did you discover that power? The power to make a sphere of red energy erupt from your eye?"

"Well, I had suddenly found out about it during our expedition to Magnolia for that 'Slay these Boars!" Quest," Natsu answered instantly, "But about my other moves, I'm sure you've already known about that."

"Natsu, what I'm asking about is... How did you mange to discover _that_ move?"

"Well... It appeared suddenly in my buff's menu, that's how I discovered it. But it took me quite a while... I'd say, about several hours on our expedition to discover on how to use the power."

"How were you able to discover the use of the power without me noticing?"

"Well. That, obviously. Was when you weren't paying attention and you were too busy fending off monsters."

"So that's what you used that time for. No wonder it seemed kinda suspicious."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement and folded his arms, "Well. Anyways, did you gain any experience from me completely obliterating those vampires?"

Erza nodded her head sideways in rejection, "No. I did not gain any experience from you slaying those vampires. I'm pretty sure I too gain the experience if I participate in killing the monster."

"Hmm... So it's like those MMORPGs back in Japan..." Natsu said with a finger to his chin, "I daresay that this world is too similar to that of a video game's."

"I agree."

"Well, after all. We arrived here just two days ago. So we have plenty of more things to learn about this world," Natsu spoke as he spent his skill points on "Magic" and "Dexterity".

After spending his skill points, Natsu was now level seven and halfway to level eight. Where Erza was still level four, although the amount of points her stats have, make up for the level gap. Which is totally unfair. That aside, Natsu and Erza proceeded to move forwards into the Dungeon.

Walking along the corridors which were illuminated by Erza's still flickering flame that was still in her left-hand's palm. She quickly examined the area, and her eyes caught onto an entrance. She stopped in her tracks, Natsu, noticing that Erza's movement had halted. He cocked his head back and looked her way. Erza, glanced at Natsu and pointed over to the entrance that her eyes had locked onto. He nodded his head in understanding and walked towards the entrance with Erza following on behind him.

Now approaching the unknown entrance, both Natsu and Erza entered at the same time; and what they saw, shocked them. There. In the very center of the room, was a treasure chest. But it was heavily guarded by what seemed to be vampires who were on a whole different level compared to the vampires from earlier, and the thing that shocked them the most. Was the vampire that stood out the most from the other vampires in the room. It wore a cyan-robe with a cyan-hood over its head, the hood had a enchantment on it, making where the vampire's eyes were a color similar to that of a lich's.

But the other most thing about the vampire that stood out, was the aura that it was radiating. It radiated power, unlike the other vampires in the room. It stood in the very center of the room, towering at seven-foot five. Natsu and Erza broke out of their shock and gritted their teeth in annoyance. To see what the treasure chest contained, they were going to have to go through that group of vampires, along with _that_ Lich-like vampire that was towering in the center of the room.

Deciding to take matters into his own hand, Natsu charged forwards and coated both of his hands in a red and black-energy. He then slammed his hands down onto the ground, like a dwarf was mining for gold. The slam caused a shockwave to erupt as it shook the ground and even made it crack a bit. The surrounding vampires stumbled a bit, and some of them even fell down onto the ground. Whistling for Erza to get in action, she nodded her head in understanding and rushed on in.

Swinging her sword around majestically, Erza sliced clean through each and every vampire she came in contact with. After doing that, about a quarter of the vampires were down already. She then blocked a spell that came from one of the vampires, she looked over to Natsu who was completely obliterating every vampire in his way. He spun around with red and black energy dancing around his whole body as he had a sadistic smirk on his face, he quickly spun around and backhanded a vampire in the face, whom got launched across the entire room.

After doing that, Natsu looked over to the vampire's, his eyes flashing a shade of red as he gestured for them to come get him. But he forgot something... The vampires began retreating away from him! PUSSIES! Natsu gained tick marks on his head as he had forgotten about the effect of the Blessing of the Demon King. Monsters would run away from him! His annoyance reaching to the maximum, Natsu didn't realize that the red and black energy dancing around his body, had been steadily growing more powerful and more larger by the second.

Letting out an annoyed shout. Natsu ran forwards, he cocked his fist back and unconsciously engulfed it in an enormous ball of red and black energy. He then threw his fist forwards at a vampire's face whom had been the first one to run away. The vampire crashed down onto the ground and an enormous explosion erupted from the impact of Natsu's fist. The explosion quickly obliterated every vampire in the room except the Lich Vampire who had been taken down to half health.

After the explosion cleared, Natsu was fuming red and black energy out of his mouth while Erza stared at him in shock at what he just did. Breaking out of her shock, Erza shouted out Natsu's name. He spun around after hearing his name being said. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the Lich Vampire charging straight at him! Getting into a combat posture, Natsu charged at the Lich Vampire. He cocked his fist back and engulfed it in an red and black energy ball, he slammed his fist into the Lich Vampire's face, and sent it hurdling across the room.

Erza, after seeing the Lich Vampire get sent flying across the room, she lunged forwards in an unimaginable speed, and reappeared in front of the Lich Vampire within less than a second. Swinging her sword, she sliced the Lich Vampire into two, and it withered away. She then sheathed her sword, and get her left-hand high in the air so the flickering flame would illuminate the whole entire room. Looking over to Natsu, she saw him casually strolling over to the treasure chest. She followed on behind him.

Approaching the treasure chest, Natsu and Erza stopped in front of it. Natsu walked forwards and knelt down on one knee and opened up the treasure chest slowly. On the inside, the treasure chest was glowing golden. Their eyes widened upon the sight as the treasure chest was fully opened. On the inside, was a black-cloak along with golden-demonic horns, then next to that; was a white-cloak along with a shining sword that illuminated power.

Natsu, moved his arm and grabbed a hold of the black-cloak and the golden-demonic horns. His All Mirror hovered out of his pocket, and showed the stats of the items. _How is it possible to find these kind of items in this one chest?_

 _Demon King's Demolition Cloak_

 _Strength: +650_

 _Vitality: +650_

 _Intelligence: +650_

 _Magic: +1500_

 _Stamina: +650_

 _Luck: +650_

 _Dexterity: +650_

 _Buffs: All stats boosted by +650._

 _Buff 2: The wearer of this cloak, will be recognized as the person who walks the path of darkness._

 _Buff 3: Magic destruction and power is increased tenfold._

 _Lore: The cloak forged by the Demon King himself, centuries ago. It was rumored to have been made by the darkness itself, and was said to have cursed the bearers of this cloak with the eternal path of darkness._

 _Demon King's Horns of Strength_

 _Strength: +1250_

 _Vitality: +550_

 _Intelligence: +575_

 _Magic: +765_

 _Stamina: +535_

 _Luck: +525_

 _Dexterity: +525_

 _Buffs: The wearer will be recognized as a Demon._

 _Buff 2: A person of the darkness who has the Blessing of the Demon King, will have his/her effects doubled._

 _Buff 3: When having the Blessing of the Demon King. The horns will turn to the color of the element the wearer uses._

 _Lore: Hundreds of years ago, it says that the Legendary Hero Gilgamesh, had slayed the Demon King, and mugged him of his horns._

Natsu whistled in awe at the stats on the items, he quickly equipped the items, one thing he noticed though: Was that his entire body felt much much stronger, where the horns on his head, had turned into a red and black color, and his magic... He felt like he could beat anything. Finally, it was his time to rise up to the challenge. Then his All Mirror began dinging repeatedly, he looked at it, and saw his level rising rapidly! It went up about ten levels, guess the vampires in this room were worth a lot of experience. He then heard another constant dinging noise, signaling that Erza had also leveled up ten times.

Natsu was now level seventeen, where Erza was now level fourteen. His stats were much higher than her's now. He smirked at the thought of his stats being higher than a Hero's. Until he saw Erza walk forwards and take out the white-cloak and shining sword out of the treasure chest. What he saw, shocked him.

 _Cursed Sword of the Sword Goddess_

 _Strength: +650_

 _Vitality: +650_

 _Intelligence: +650_

 _Magic: +650_

 _Stamina: +650_

 _Luck: +650_

 _Dexterity: +650_

 _Buffs: The person who wields this sword. Will be able to send flying sword slashes that will cause devastating destruction to the landscape and surroundings._

 _Buff 2: If a Hero picks this sword up, it will forever be bound to him/her._

 _Buff 3: When a Hero obtains this sword, the Blessing of the Sword Goddess's effects, double._

 _Lore: Thousands of years ago, the Sword Goddess forged this damned sword with her very own hands. Heroes who've wielded these swords, have all died tragic deaths, but have also slayed the Demon King himself countless times._

 _Cloak of the Sun_

 _Strength: +500_

 _Vitality: +500_

 _Intelligence: +500_

 _Magic: +500_

 _Stamina: +500_

 _Luck: +500_

 _Dexterity: +500_

 _Buffs: This cloak has the power to shine brighter than the sun if the bearer wishes it to._

 _Buff 2: All stats increased by +500._

 _Lore: This cloak, has been passed down from generation to generation. It was rumored to have been forged by the flames of the sun itself._

Natsu stared in shock at the lore that Erza had gotten on her Cursed Sword of the Sword Goddess. Now, their stats were all over a thousand! He saw Erza swiftly equip the cloak and her sword as she threw the old Pulsing Sword his way. Natsu caught the Pulsing Sword and crushed it to pieces. Looks like she won't need the sword anymore.

Natsu then began spending his skill points that he had obtained when leveling up. He looked over to Erza and saw her spending her skill points on Luck and Stamina. He shrugged, as he himself was spending his skill points on Luck and Stamina. After spending their skill points, the couple did a high-five and cheered silently in their heads at the items they had obtained. Then they walked out of the room, they examined their surroundings... Their eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't all of the Dungeon yet! That was just a Lich Vampire, and the loot was just a tiny part of this Dungeon!

They smirked in awe, looks like their still gonna have more to explore!

* * *

Upon leaving the room, Erza swiftly took a left with her left-hand still having that flickering flame dancing in the palm of her hand. Natsu was ahead of her, leading the way as he turned right, then she turned right. They came across a mob of vampires, but they were of no use to them now. Natsu smirked cockily, and sent a spell hurdling towards the mob of vampires. Once the spell came in contact with the vampires, a large explosion erupted and once it cleared. It revealed a large crater and the vampires to have been completely obliterated.

Continuing on forwards, Natsu and Erza were walking down the corridors of the Dungeon. They walked past several skeletons on their way, and some of the skeletons had been bloodstained. Where there were skulls rolling down the halls of the Dungeon... It seems like those skulls that were rolling around the Dungeon. Their original owners, had been beheaded.

Ignoring those thoughts, Natsu and Erza approached what seemed like to be a boss room. They nodded their heads at each other, and opened up the door. The door made a loud creaking sound when it opened up, they saw an enormous vampire standing in the very center of the room. Beside the Boss Vampire, there were Lich Vampires roaming all over the room. Natsu and Erza nodded at each other, and they charged into the room.

After charging into the room. Natsu coated his fist in red and black energy as he threw it forwards, it collided with a Lich Vampire's face, and instantly killed it upon impact. Where over there, Erza was completely dominating the Lich Vampires. It seems these items that they have obtained, surely boosted their strength greatly. Since last time, when they fought against the Lich Vampire. Natsu had token it down to half health with one attack, but now he had completely obliterated it in one attack.

Moving onto the next Lich Vampire. Natsu cocked his foot back and slammed it against the Lich Vampire's face. His leg wasn't coated in any magic, but it was still enough to bring the Lich Vampire down in one strike. Then he leaped up into the air and flipped over another Lich Vampire and slammed his foot down onto the Lich Vampire's head, the Lich Vampire withered away instantly, then Natsu flipped in midair and slammed his fists into two Lich Vampire's faces as they too, withered away.

Looking over to Erza's side, Natsu saw that she was about halfway through her Lich Vampires. He smirked as he unleashed a devastating attack that killed all of the Lich Vampires in his area, he hollered out Erza's name to signal her to hurry up. Which she did upon hearing her name. After they had done that, they noticed that the Boss Vampire was seething in rage. The Boss Vampire then charged at them, they lunged forwards, and were surprised with the outcome... The Boss Vampire had been sliced into two upon impact...? Stopping in their tracks, they turned around and saw that the Boss Vampire withered away, and in its wake was left a note...

Natsu walked over to the remains of the Boss Vampire and picked up the note. He read it out loud.

"Gomen gomen, this Boss Vampire has been residing here for thousands and thousands of years. So it was natural for it to wither upon impact with an attack, sayanara, hero of the light, and _my_ hero," Natsu read out loud with his eyes widening at the bottom note, "Sincerely... The Demon King."

Erza's eyes widened, "The Demon King?! Why would he leave a note like this?!"

"That's exactly why, but there's a backside," Natsu answered, flipping the note over and reading it out loud, "I am the Demon King. Fear I, for I will destroy thou world, and extinct thou human race."

"I think that's pretty obvious, but why would the Demon King write that on the back of a letter?" Erza asked, Natsu shrugged.

"Maybe he's just senile after all of those years of... Doing whatever he does," Natsu answered. Then a loud boom erupted as the couple turned around in shock, what they saw was a large treasure chest in the very center of the room. Natsu looked at Erza with a questioning look.

"Do you think that's a trap?" Natsu asked Erza with his guard rising steadily.

"I don't know, but I think we should investigate it," Erza answered, slowly walking forwards.

The couple walked forwards towards the suspicious looking treasure chest. They approached it as Natsu was the one to open it, he walked up to the treasure chest and opened it up. A musical noise erupted when Natsu opened up the chest, and something came out... Just a tiny bag of jewels... Seriously?

Natsu and Erza gained tick marks on their heads at what kind of reward they got, Natsu then picked up the tiny bag of jewels.

"THIS IS ONLY WORTH... LIKE, FIVE JEWELS!" Natsu shouted out in annoyance as he stuffed the bag of jewels into his pocket. He looked at Erza and nodded his head at her, she nodded back, and they proceeded to exit out of the Dungeon of the Vampire Lord.

* * *

Upon leaving the Dungeon of the Vampire Lord. Natsu and Erza both inhaled the fresh air of the Earth, then Natsu looked over to the sign on the side. The sign had changed. It now said: "The Dungeon of the Vampire Lord. (CLEARED)"

So, it seems that Dungeons they clear. Are permanently cleared forever, huh? Now walking forwards, Natsu gestured Erza to follow him, although he didn't have to gesture her to follow him. He just felt like it. Erza followed on behind him with her new sword sheathed, and the flame that was flickering the whole time in the Dungeon. Was now gone.

Natsu and Erza entered the Wilderness once more, but this time they were searching for a city. A city that they could get their supplies from. They roamed the Wilderness for a while before they exited it, and appeared in front of a large city. The city had a lively atmosphere around it. The windows to the houses were open as the women talked to each other with their heads poking out from the windows of the neighboring houses. Merchants were on the side of the street selling the usual vegetables and fruits.

Where there were street performers on the side, performing to earn jewels as they are homeless. Then next, there were the rich people who wore the kind of outfits rich people would wear. They had the usual: "I'm more superior than you, so you should bow down to me." Look and feeling from them.

Natsu and Erza, looked at each other, and nodded their heads and entered the city. The city they had entered, had a sign that read: "Welcome to Raomoe City."

* * *

The couple entered Raomoe City, it was a lively city indeed. Children roaming through the streets either playing tag with each other, or playing ball. Natsu noticed that people were staring at him, because of the horns on his head and the aura he radiated. He tched as children he came close to, gained fearful looks on their faces and ran away with their parents, hand-in-hand or with their friends. The merchants all put away their supplies and some even hid under their stores.

Erza looked at Natsu worried about how was feeling about the way the people in the city were reacting to him. He brought up a hand, to the red and black demonic-horn and stroked it gently.

"So, this is the effects of this horn, huh?" Natsu asked himself under his breath as he observed the city around him. He then brought up his hood, not wanting to disturb the lively atmosphere of the city with his demonic horns. Gesturing to move faster, they moved faster.

After several minutes of roaming the city, Natsu asked a question that was lingering with Erza for a while now.

"How.. In that Dungeon, how did we manage to find such good loot and stuff such as these?"

"That's the same exact question that's been bugging me for a while now. How, in that little room, did we find such items in that chest?" Erza said.

"It also didn't seem like the room you'd find so easily... Especially with that note from the Demon King, do you think that he set this all up?" Natsu asked Erza. Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"I think you may be right, because, that isn't just possible to find this loot in a single treasure chest. I would most expect to find this kind of loot from Dungeon Bosses since they are the bosses of the Dungeon," Erza answered.

They continued chatting with each other about how they managed to find the loot in the Dungeon. Until they heard the sounds of somebody dropping things, Erza looked forwards and her eyes widened at the sight of the perosn in front of her. Natsu, catching her shock, looked forwards and saw a azure-haired teenager, who looked no older than them themselves. Both the azure-haired and Erza's eyes were wide in shock as they uttered the names of each other, which confused Natsu greatly.

"J-Jellal...?"

"E-Erza...?"

"Hawwww? You two know each other? Call me a granny and slap my ass, I'm confused as a dog shitting out bricks right now," Natsu said. Tilting his head sideways in confusion. Erza sighed.

"Do you say that every time you get confused?"

"What? I think this is the first time I've been confused since I came to this world," Natsu answered, "So it's pretty natural for me to say that."

"E-Erza... Is-Is it really you?!" The Jellal asked, running forwards as he grabbed a hold of Erza's hands and held it tightly in his own. Natsu looked at Erza, and saw that she was blushing a bit upon contact.

"B-But, Jellal... Is it also really you?" Erza asked, gripping Jellal's hand back. Jellal jerked a hand back, and moved it forwards to gently stroke Erza's cheek.

"It's... It's really me, Erza... H-How are you here?" Jellal asked, pulling Erza into a deep embrace. Natsu stared at the duo as he picked his nose.

"Oi. No lovey-dovey in front of me," Natsu spoke suddenly, making the duo jerk upwards in surprise.

"Right, sorry. By the way, who are you?" Jellal asked with an accusing look on his face, "You haven't done anything to Erza, right?!"

"No. I mean, I would if I wanted to..." Natsu answered, a finger to his chin, "I mean... She's got a nice ass and all, especially an amazing bust. I wouldn't hesitate to do anything to her."

"SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING TO HER!"

"I'm just voicing my opinions, dude. Calm the chicken down," Natsu spoke. Holding both hands high in the air in self-defense.

"How can you be so straightforwards?!" Erza asked.

"Why are you acting so dramatic with him here?" Natsu argued back, pointing at Jellal.

"BECAUSE... H-He's... My..." Erza couldn't get the words out as her blush deepened, along with Jellal who began blushing about what Erza was about to say. Natsu gained a feeling of jealously in his chest.

"I feel jealous," Natsu spoke, "You two look so close to each other. Where, I only started my friendship with Erza."

Jellal gained a satisfied look on his face, "So it was just a friendship! I see!"

"So, what's up with the relationship with you two?"

"W-We're..."

"W-We're... Dating."

"Whelp, fuck you then."

"NANI?!"


	4. Upbringing of the Darkness

_Chapter was re-posted because it didn't show up as updated on the site._

* * *

"What are you saying?!" Jellal asked Natsu, "Why did you just suddenly say 'Fuck you' straight in my face?!"

"Dunno, it just slipped out," Natsu answered with a shrug, "Not like I'm one to care anyways. Except, things weren't this bad back in Japan. Say, since Erza knows you... Does that mean you're also a Hero?"

"Yes... I'm a Hero, I was summoned here... Don't tell me... That you two were summoned here too?!" Jellal asked in shock. Erza nodded her head sideways.

"No. Not just the two of us, Gray, Lucy, and Mirajane were also summoned here," Erza answered. Natsu then put a finger to his chin.

"Well. I've never seen Jellal's face around our school before, so what makes you say that you two are dating?" Natsu asked with a slight glare.

"We've been dating since Middle School, scrub! I hope you haven't actually done anything to my girlfriend!"

"I slept with her."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Natsu shrugged, "Hey. We got the cheapest room in the inn, so of course we had to sleep together."

"Then why couldn't you sleep on the damn floor?!"

"Fuck that man. I'm not gonna freeze myself to death, just to let a damn girl sleep on the warm-cozy and comfy bed by herself. It's called gender equality, idiot! Also, that would be so cliche as well!" Natsu answered, folding his arms.

"So what?! Show some gentlemanly manners," Jellal argued, "Also, take that damned hood off of your head, right now!"

"I'm not gonna do that, you're not the boss of me. Mr. I Dye my Hair Azure."

"You two! Break it up!" Erza demanded. Natsu glared at her, her eyes widened slightly at what she saw in Natsu's eyes. She saw the flickering flame of hatred in his eyes...

"Shut up! Also, stop embracing each other in public. People are staring! Lastly, there's no way we're going to break up this conversation! I'm gonna beat the hell out of this azure-haired fucker!" Natsu growled out. Erza stared in surprise at his outburst.

"Oh really?! YOU WANNA GO?! I'VE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN YOU, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE AS A HERO!" Jellal shouted, removing his arms from Erza as he rolled up his sleeves.

"So what? Doesn't mean that you're stronger than me," Natsu argued back.

"I'll show you, you little cocky punk!"

Running forwards, Jellal cocked his fist back and threw it forwards, only for Natsu to sidestep out of the way and knee him in the gut. Jellal coughed up blood from the sheer amount of strength Natsu's attack contained. Collapsing to his knees, Jellal wrapped his arms around his gut to halt the pain.

"Y-Y-You b-bastard...!" Jellal said through clenched teeth.

"Haha! What's wrong? Why are you down on the ground clutching your gut? Aren't you suppose to have more experience than me? Aren't you suppose to be a damn hero?! Come on! Answer me!" Natsu yelled, laughing hysterically as he proceeded to kick Jellal once more, "What's wrong?! HERO?! HAHAHA!"

"NATSU! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Came Erza's shout, Natsu looked over to her as he caught her fist. He growled.

"That's not nice to punch somebody when they aren't paying attention," Natsu snarled out.

"Natsu, what is wrong with you? This is not the Natsu I know, the Natsu I know. Is a carefree person, who voices out his own thoughts without giving a single damn of what the person, or what the world thinks. Who. Are. You?" Erza asked in a demanding tone.

"I am, me. I am, Natsu. Also, what makes you think that you know me? We've only been traveling together for two days, as Adventurers and partners. Who says that you're in the right place to talk like you know me?! Back in Japan, we never talked! Only exchanging a word and sentence here and there! SO, what gives you the right to say that you know me?! I could have other sides to me that you'll hate. I could have the qualities that you hate. I could have everything. That. You. _Hate."_

Erza was shocked at Natsu's statement as she retracted her fist back, and glared up at Natsu. Proceeding to slap him, across the face. The sound echoed throughout the area. Where Natsu gained a shocked look on his face. He began seething in anger as his eyes flashed red for a second.

"You... BITCH!" Natsu shouted, cocking his fist back, he threw it forwards as it collided with Erza's cheek. She went flying backwards while Jellal stared in shock.

"ERZA!" Jellal shouted out in worry at his girlfriend being punched, he proceeded to glare at Natsu. Now standing up with the adrenaline pumping through him. He lunged forwards and smashed his fist into Natsu's cheek. Natsu coughed out saliva as he skidded backwards from the force of Jellal's punch. He brought a hand up, and gently touched his cheek, while staring at Jellal at the same time. Until, the sounds of footsteps were heard. Jellal turned around, and saw Gray, Mirajane, and Lucy running towards them.

The trio then stopped and stood beside Jellal, they all glared at Natsu.

"Natsu, we saw what happened," Gray spoke with a glare on his face. He glanced over to Erza, "So. This is what you've stooped to, huh?"

"Stooped to what? Mr. Fullcock? I'm pretty sure I haven't stooped to any level whatsoever, if I have. Then I've stooped to a level that's higher than yours," Natsu spoke.

"Wrong. What you did back at the palace..." Gray spoke in a threatening tone.

"Back at the what? What'd I do?" Natsu asked.

"Don't lie to us, Natsu... Lying isn't going to get you anywhere... You... You burnt down the palace! You fiend! Do you who was killed in that fire?! The Queen and hundreds of Knights were killed in that fire in the process! CITIZENS LOOKED AT THE PALACE BURN DOWN WITH LOOKS OF HORROR ON THEIR FACES AS KNIGHTS JUMPED OFF THE HIGH BALCONIES OF THE PALACE TO SAVE THEIR OWN LIVES! THE KING AND THE PRINCESS, HAD ALSO BEEN SEVERELY BURNT IN THE PROCESS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Not exactly. Wanna know why? BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT, IDIOT! WHY AM I GETTING BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING, HUH?!" Natsu asked, his eyes beginning to glow red as a red and black aura began dancing around him, "WHY AM I BEING ACCUSED OF BURNING DOWN THE PALACE, WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN DO IT?! WHY?! TELL ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LIAR! DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO IT! WE HAVE PROOF! RIGHT HERE!" Gray bellowed at the top of his lungs while taking out his All Mirror and showing it to Natsu. A video began playing on the All Mirror. Showing a man dressed in the same clothes that Natsu was wearing currently, along with the man's hair being pink. He lit his hand on fire and proceeded to set the walls of the palace on fire as he had poured oil and gasoline down onto the floor, and swiftly ran away.

"HAW?! THAT'S ME?! I CALL BULLSHIT, YOU ASSHOLES! THAT WASN'T ME! I WOULD KNOW IF IT'S ME OR NOT!" Natsu shouted, running forwards he got up into Gray's face and spat on his face, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUH?! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON GETTING MY FUCKING NERVES, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! I WAS OBVIOUSLY FRAMED! WHY THE FUCK. ARE. YOU. SUCH. AN. ASSHOLE?!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE, PINKY! THIS IS ALL UNDENIABLE PROOF! SO DON'T GO AROUND SAYING THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT! FACE THE TRUTH! YOU'RE GUILTY OF BURNING DOWN THE PALACE, AND RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, AND ARE GOING TO BE SCHEDULED TO BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T TOLERATE PEOPLE WHO DO THESE KINDS OF THINGS!"

"AND THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Natsu protested, balling his hands into fists. The red and black aura that was dancing around him, intensified, shocking everyone present. Soon, Knights began circling around him as Gray broke through the circle of the Knights, a sword made of ice clenched tightly in his hand.

"I will take you by force, if that is what you wish. Remember, that you're not a Hero. So you cannot stand up to my power," Gray spoke.

"Shut... SHUT UP!"

Natsu lunged forwards and slammed a fist coated in a red and black energy. The punch caused Gray to cough out half of his teeth as blood flowed endlessly out of his mouth, he also went hurdling through the city, where in the process. He flew through and completely demolished over a dozen buildings from the fierce amount of power Natsu's punch contained. The Knights and everyone stared in shock at what Natsu had done. Soon, the Knights broke out of their shock, and charged at Natsu.

Natsu merely glared at them as a red sphere of energy erupted from his left-eye and completely made the Knights all fall down onto the ground, blood flowing from their heads, and their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. He looked forwards and saw that Lucy had a look of horror on her face. Where Mirajane had a look of both horror and betrayal on her face, along with Erza who stared. Then Natsu saw Jellal charge forwards at him, letting out a battle-cry that matched that of a viking's. Jellal took out a sword from his sheath and swung it at Natsu.

Natsu sidestepped out of the way, causing Jellal's blade to stab the air instead. Jellal, gained a very, VERY, pissed look on his face as the veins on his forehead bulged in anger. He swung the sword once more, only for Natsu to effortlessly jump up into the air and dodge it. Landing on the sword in the process, Natsu crushed the sword with his fingers and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Jellal looked on in shock at his sword being crushed so easily, so he gritted his teeth and ran forwards to Natsu. Deciding to do hand-to-hand combat instead.

Throwing his fist forwards, Natsu tilted his head sideways and dodged the first effortlessly like he had done to Jellal's other attacks. He then swept his leg underneath Jellal's, and made him fall down onto the ground, but during that. Jellal had recovered during mid-fall and swept his legs under Natsu, but Natsu once again, leaped up into the air effortlessly and dodged the attack. Jellal glanced over to Mirajane, and gestured her to fight. She trembled slightly and nodded her head sideways, not wanting to fight Natsu.

Jellal shook in anger, and yelled out Mirajane's name. Shouting for her to fight him, or if she didn't. They would all probably let Natsu get away. Deciding that she couldn't take the pressure anymore, Mirajane ran forwards and transformed into an entity that Natsu didn't know of. So his eyes widened in shock as he felt Mirajane's fist collide with his face and send him flying backwards.

Recovering instantly, Natsu lunged forwards at both Mirajane and Jellal, only to have Lucy obstruct his path. He roundhouse kicked Lucy out of the way, causing her to let out a scream of agony as she collided with a building. Seeing Lucy get kicked out of the way, and hearing her scream of agony. Fueled Mirajane's anger to the core, so she lunged at Natsu with Jellal following on beside her, thus they began barraging Natsu with attacks. But he blocked them all and punched the two of them in the jaw, instantly rendering them unconscious. He then looked over to Erza who stared in shock.

"Are you next? Are you going to be the next one who antagonizes me?" Natsu snarled out. His trust in Erza being broken instantly, along with everything in this world.

"No... I would never do that to you, Natsu! We're partners, remember?" Erza asked, Natsu glared at her.

"Oh yeah, partners? Then would you rather stay with me, or Jellal? 'Cause after all... He's your _boyfriend_ ," Natsu answered.

"I-I... I-I wou-" Erza couldn't answer him, the words got caught in her throat, which decision should she make? Jellal, or Natsu?

"Also, do you really believe that I burned down the palace? I don't even know when the palace had also been burnt down," Natsu interrupted Erza, "So. Do you, believe that I am the one who burnt down the palace?"

"No. Of course not!" Erza answered instantly.

"Then answer my previous question, who will you go with? Me, or that bitch Jellal."

"I would go w-"

"Erza... DON'T GO WITH HIM!" Came Jellal's voice as he slowly stood up and coughed up a bit of blood, he wiped the blood away from his lips. His legs beginning to tremble underneath the immense pressure he was putting on himself.

"Why?"

"Just do as I say! He's a monster! A monster who's stooped to the level of burning down the palace!"

"Screw off, man. How many times do I have to tell you stupid little fuckers? I did _NOT_ burn down the damned palace," Natsu snarled out.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna buy your pathetic lies!"

"Lies? Lies you say?!" Natsu asked, his eyes flashing red from underneath his hood, the hood added an extra affect to the flashing. It caused shivers to go down Jellal's spine as he had saw that, "Does my tone say that I'm lying? Do my words, contain lies? Come on, tell me!"

"All... Of your words contain lies! I can sense the darkness radiating from you! You're... A damned liar!" Jellal yelled, pointing at Natsu, he then looked over to Erza, "Erza! We haven't seen each other in such a long time! Break away from this liar, and come with me! We can pick off where we left off at!"

Erza couldn't make up her mind. Glancing back and forth between Natsu and Jellal, she gulped, "J-Jellal..."

"You see? She wanted to come back with me, 'cause after all, we're dating," Jellal boasted as he walked over to Erza, once approaching her. He held out her hand for him to take, she slapped it away.

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I W-" She was interrupted by Natsu.

Natsu, who's hood was now foreshadowing his entire face, balled his hands into fists as a aura of black and purple energy began surrounding him. Until it began rising rapidly in power, the ground shook from the immense amount of hatred he was radiating.

"So... That's your decision, huh? A very wrong choice you've made... Erza," Natsu muttered darkly under his breath, "I've never been antagonized before, but I feel deep hatred... Welling up from beneath me..."

Erza gained a shocked look on her face as Jellal dragged her away with him. She wanted to yell out Natsu's name, but Jellal had ruined it all...

Collapsing to his knees, Natsu saw that the clouds above turned a pitch-black color and began spiraling into a cyclone, until a pillar of it crashed down right in front of him; and blew away the unconscious bodies of the Knights and the unconscious Heroes. Appearing in front of him, was a Demon who smirked down at him. His arms folded, and his hair tied into a ponytail as it was black in color, his onyx eyes piercing straight through Natsu. He extended a hand for him to grab.

"Welcome to the dark side, Natsu Dragneel. The bearer of the Blessing of the Demon King. I am Mard Geer Tartaros... The strongest of the Nine Heavenly Demons," Mard Geer Tartaros introduced himself, Natsu looked up at him. His aura of hatred intensifying, he extended his own hand and grabbed Mard Geer's, "I welcome you... To the Demon King's Army..."

"I don't really care where I go right now. I just want to be alone," Natsu spoke in a dark tone that sent shivers down Mard Geer's spine. Mard Geer's smirk widened slightly as the duo disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

* * *

Appearing in front of an enormous onyx castle, Natsu looked forwards and saw Demons guarding the entrance with spears held tightly in their hands. Then he looked down at the ground, and saw that it was dead, proceeding to look around the landscape. He saw that all of the trees were also dead and their were undead animals roaming around the dead landscape, looking back to the castle. He saw Mard Geer walk forwards, so he followed on behind him.

"Why am I here?" Natsu asked.

"You said you didn't care where you go, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did say that. But I wanted to be alone," Natsu spoke in a threatening tone.

"That's why we're here, at the Demon King's Castle."

"So, this is the main base of operations?"

"I don't wanna give you that much information, I'll only tell you if you swear loyalty to the Demon King and to the Demon King's Army, thus so you can help us exterminate those pitiful little bugs," Mard Geer said with a sneer.

"I'm not joining, I wanna be alone," Natsu spoke. Mard Geer was inwardly shocked at how easily he denied the invitation So, he resorted to force.

"Well, I'm going to have to take you by force. Like it or not, the Demon King needs his hero."

"So, I'm the hero of the Demon King, that's what I'm presuming from the way you've said it."

"That's spot on, with the Blessing of the Demon King. You are marked by the Demon King himself, so that means that he put all of his faith into you, in order to destroy humanity," Mard Geer answered, "You should be proud."

"I'd rather not though. I just want to be alone," Natsu spoke, walking away from the Demon King's Castle. Mard Geer gritted his teeth in annoyance as he spun around and sent a spell hurdling towards Natsu, Natsu turned his head around and swiped the spell away with one hand.

"So, you say that you're the strongest of the Nine Heavenly Demons? Strange. You just attacked the hero of the Demon King, do you not have any respect? That aside, attacking me from behind. Is not nice, you know?" Natsu asked, pointing at Mard Geer in an accusing manner, "For that. Punishment will have to be delivered. **Death Shot.** "

A projectile of red and black energy erupted from the tip of Natsu's finger and pierced straight through Mard Geer who coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees, and began wheezing from the impact of the projectile. His eyes wide in shock.

 _How?! So easily, he brought me down to my knees with a single projectile!_

Looking up at Natsu, Mard Geer saw that in Natsu's eyes. Were mixed emotions: Hatred, anger, sadness, but hatred was most of it. He saw the purple and black aura that was surrounding Natsu. His vision getting blurry, he saw Natsu turn his back to him and walk away as he heard the Demons whom were guarding the entrance to the castle, run his way. The Demons approached Mard Geer as they knelt down beside him.

"Mard Geer-sama, what happened?" One of the Demons asked in a "I don't give a fuck" tone.

"It's nothing, just got shot by a projectile from the hero of the Demon King."

"Oh? So he was the hero of the Demon King? He truly is magnificently strong if he was able to wound you that easily."

"Of course he is, he's the hero of the Demon King, and the END."

"That topic aside, let's get you inside to treat your wounds."

"Took you damn pests long enough to notice that I needed treatment."

* * *

Erza was worried, worried about Natsu. Does he hate her? Does he not want to see her anymore? She checked her All Mirror. Their partnership status was not cut off luckily. There was another function of the partnership status that Erza didn't mention to Natsu. If you had a partnership with another Adventurer. You would be able to see their location on the All Mirror and see what they were doing. So currently, she was looking at Natsu's movements, and saw him leaning against a dead-tree. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight.

Where was he at? Why was he leaning against that dead-tree? Her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking sound of the door as she looked in the direction where the noise came from. There stood Jellal, he walked into the room, he carried a plate that had cups of tea on it in his arms. Placing it gently down on the table that was in front of Erza. He took a cup of tea and sipped it.

After sipping the cup of tea, he put it back down onto the table and looked at Erza with a questioning look, while he rested his chin on the back of his hand at the same time.

"Erza, why were with you that guy?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Then why did you decide to come with me?"

She sighed, "I didn't want to come with you! I wanted to stay with Natsu! I wanted to Adventure with him more! I wanted to... Stay friends with him..."

"No. You're not going to be friends with that scumbag," came Gray's voice. Erza looked in Gray's direction and glared at him.

"Gray..." She snarled out Gray's name. Where Gray stared at her, Lucy and Mirajane were accompanying him at that too.

"Erza, I agree with Gray. You mustn't become friends with Natsu, who knows what he might do again!" Mirajane protested, "I know it's wrong to say that... But, look at what he did! He hurt both you and Lucy! Along with the very King and Princess of this entire Kingdom!"

"What makes you say that he hurt me?" Erza asked in a threatening tone, "The only person I know that he hurt, was Lucy herself! Just look at how beat up she is, just by smashing into a building!"

"So what?! Natsu is the one who burnt down the palace! That's all that matters, and he will be punished for it!" Lucy yelled, before a maid who had pink-hair and blue-eyes appeared beside her, with a look of excitement on her face.

"Did princess say punishment?"

"Not now, Virgo..."

Virgo disappeared in golden-light as Lucy sighed.

Bursting up and out of her seat, Erza caught everyone's attention, "I'm going to look for Natsu. You guys are not going to follow me no matter what! If you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to cut you down!"

"You would go that far just to stay friends with Natsu, that you would cut down your fellow heroes?" Gray asked, "You truly are despicable."

"Shut up, Gray. At least I would go to the ends of the world to help out a friend. Unlike you, you showed Natsu footage that he himself didn't know about!"

"How could I know that he wasn't lying or not?!"

"Just shut up! I'm leaving, and Jellal. It was good seeing you again, but I don't think we can get along any longer," Erza spoke, before storming out of the room, leaving behind a shocked Jellal and annoyed heroes.

"D-Did... She just break up with me...?"

"Definitely sounds like it," Gray answered.

* * *

Natsu was leaning against a dead-tree, he sensed several presences nearing him, but he didn't mind. Probably just Demons that came from the Demon King's Castle and were currently patrolling the area. He was right, it was a patrol Demon who held a lamp in its hand. It examined the area, until its eye caught Natsu's. The Demon stared at Natsu for a while before grumbling something about the Demon King's hero just lazing around.

Was Natsu already that well known within the Demon King's world? Shrugging, he decided to head to a nearby city and grab a job request from there. He hadn't done any jobs for at least two days, so he should hurry up and earn some money already.

So he stood up, and walked on the path that lead to the Kingdom of Fiore.

After hours of constant walking, Natsu had finally exited the Demon King's territory and had entered the Kingdom of Fiore's territory, his hood still up, he approached a city that had a sign on it with the city's name, but he paid no heed to it as he just entered the city without giving a single damn.

* * *

Upon entering the city, he gained fearful stares from the surrounding civilians, why were they so scared of him if he had a hood covering his horns and his face? Was it because of his cloak? The questions in his head, were all wrong. He saw a poster on the wall of a building, and saw that it was himself, but with a bounty. It showed the cloak and hood that he was wearing right now, with the amount that he was worth underneath the picture of himself. It said that he was worth 625,000,000 jewels for burning down the palace, and having hundreds of Knights dead from the devastating fire, along with defeating Knights and Heroes with ease.

He gritted his teeth, why did he have such a large bounty?! He didn't do anything! All he did was beat the hell out of the retarded Heroes and Knights, that's all! But he didn't burn down the palace for shit! Whoever framed him, is going to get obliterated by Natsu himself. He had never been antagonized this badly before! Not like he had been antagonized his whole life though. Which is true. But this was the first, how was he going to earn money now? Shrugging that thought off, he approached the Adventurer's Guild that was located in this city, and entered it.

Entering the Adventurer's Guild. What he saw, were dozens of Veteran Adventurers gathered here, this was Natsu's first time seeing Veteran Adventurers up close, what he saw shocked him. They all had such epic gear, their levels were far up into the thousands from the information he gathered from the person behind the bar, and that their stats were well over ten-thousand! Well, that was to be expected since this city was the closest to the Demon King's territory, so it's only natural to have so many powerful Adventurers gathered here.

So he walked over to the request board, and the amount of jewels these jobs rewarded, shocked him even further. They rewarded even more jewels than his entire bounty! What the fuck?! Just how far away was the Demon King's territory if they have rewarded this much?! Extending a shaky-hand, he yanked a request off from the board and slammed it down onto the bar. The bartender noticed him, and nodded her head in approval. Natsu inwardly cheered as he read the contents of the job.

The contents of the job, needed him to take out an entire town of Demons. He can do that, well... Natsu thinks he can do that at least! So, he went to the town that he was suppose to go to. On the job request, it says that is not located in the Demon King's territory, but located in the very CENTER of the border from the Demon King's territory and the Kingdom of Fiore's territory. So he walked there on foot, since after all. He had an enormous amount of stamina, so he should be able to make it there within several hours or so without a break.

* * *

Several hours after Natsu had started his journey to the town that had a Demon population in it, he arrived there and now was standing in front of the entrance to the town. He entered it and saw that Demons, really really powerful Demons were roaming the streets of the town. He stuck out his palm and unleashed a spell at a Demon, the Demon took the spell head-on and collapsed down onto the ground dead. That caught the attention of the other Demons whom looked in Natsu's direction.

Natsu smirked evilly as he felt the All Mirror hover out of his pocket and ding repeatedly. These Demons, were far above the thousands in level. The dinging kept on occurring for almost half an hour. By the time when it was dinging, Natsu had proceeded to begin a complete slaughterhouse, he slaughtered the Demons one by one, their blood spraying everywhere, and their limbs dangling from the houses. After that complete slaughterhouse, Natsu had brutally slaughtered all of the Demons in the area, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

Letting out a breath, Natsu pulled down his hood and revealed his horns... His horns were now black and purple. Then he heard clapping sounds, turning around; Natsu saw a blue-cat walking his way, the cat was clapping in a cocky manner with a fish in its mouth. The cat then pointed a paw at Natsu.

"MMMMMPHH!" The cat said.

"Haw?"

"Mmmmph."

"Take that damn fish out of your mouth, cat. Before I take out for you and shove it down your throat," Natsu said in a threatening manner. The blue-cat shivered in fear as it quickly gulped down the piece of fish.

"A-AYE!" It said in a kawaii voice.

"K-Kawaii...?" Natsu said in a "What the hell" tone.

"Aye sir! You sir! Are a Demon! How'd you manage to defeat all of those over a thousand leveled Demons? Aye!" The blue-cat said.

"Because, I'm the Demon King's hero. I'm not gonna hide it any longer, I'm the hero of the Demon King," Natsu answered, the breeze blowing his cloak and hair back and forth in a dramatic manner as the sky turned dark.

"Oh, you are? Sugoi!" The blue-cat said while laughing hysterically as it clapped its paws, "How did you manage to become the hero of the Demon King?"

"Dunno, but do you seriously like it?" Natsu asked, confused for the second time since he entered this world.

"Yeah! You're my hero!"

"What's your name, cat?"

"Happy!"

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead!"

"You answered so enthusiastically..."

"Can I come with hero?"

"No, you cannot cum with me."

"Why do I get a feeling that you meant something else?"

"Shut it. You can come with me if you want," Natsu answered.

"Yay!" Happy said while prancing around in a circle.

"I hope you're strong at least, because I just leveled up several thousand times just by slaughtering all of these monsters," Natsu spoke, while he spent all of his skill points at the same time.

"Who do you think I am?! I'm here, in this territory that's closest to the Demon King's territory! So of course I'm strong! I'm level two-thousand, seven-hundred and sixty-nine!" Happy said while flexing his tiny arms.

"Who would've thought that a cat like you would reach that level," Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Aye! I did! Can we hurry up and travel already?" Happy asked.

"Jeez, I know, damn cats. Just let me turn in this quest real quick," Natsu spoke while turning his back to the slaughterhouse that he created and walking out of the town like nothing ever happened, but with Happy prancing on behind him. He pulled his hood back up.

"If you're gonna become a nuisance, I won't hesitate to abandon and slaughter you. I have no trust nor faith in anyone anymore, so if you fuck something up. That's the end of your life."

"A-A-AYE! D-DO YOU HAVE AN OBJECTIVE?!"

Underneath the hood, Natsu gained a sadistic and psychotic smirk, "Yes... There is a goal that I wish to achieve... The destruction of the corrupted light, and the upbringing of the darkness..."

"Hehe... S-S-Sugoi... It was... A right choice to look up to you... And to follow you..."

* * *

Erza was in the city of Crocus, she was sitting in the Registration Bar as Loke was trying to talk to her, but she ignored him as always. She currently was looking at her All Mirror, she had just saw what Natsu did, and was also shocked that he already _that_ close to the Demon King's territory, and had already approached the castle. But what shocked her the most, was that he didn't even bother storming the castle, he just walked away and acted like it was none of his business.

She clenched her All Mirror tightly, and made an objective to hurry up and find Natsu already. She looked at the poster on the request board, there was Natsu's bounty on there. He had the nickname "Death's Predator" Erza had no idea why they called him that. But they must have gotten that from the way he dressed. She then stood up, catching Levy's attention who nodded at her. Erza nodded back and exited the Registration Bar.

Upon exiting the Registration Bar, Erza broke out into a sprint, and began running towards the direction where Natsu was supposedly at. Unsheathing her Cursed Sword of the Sword Goddess, Erza ran out of the city of Crocus and slashed a monster into two, and entered the Wilderness. She had only been traveling and been partnered with Natsu for two days, but those were the best two days of her life. The Dungeon of the Vampire Lord, hunting monsters in the Wilderness, doing quests. Those were the best days of her life, if she hadn't left the palace. God knows what would've happened instead.

Rushing on through the Wilderness, Erza slayed any monster that obstructed her path, and within minutes she had exited the Wilderness.

* * *

In the city of Hiijima, inside of the Adventurer's Guild, seated the four heroes, Gray, Jellal, Mirajane, and Lucy were seated all around a table as they were discussing something about Natsu and the Demon King. The Adventurers in this Adventurers Guild, seemed to be at the level of fifteen.

"We need to hurry up and find Natsu right away, and bring him to the palace for execution!" Jellal spoke, slamming his hands down onto the table, "We also need to find Erza as soon as possible!"

"How are we suppose to find Erza, huh?! We can't even determine where she's located at, along with Natsu!" Gray argued, "So you should just sit down on your ass, and fucking listen to what I'm saying!"

"Shut up!" Jellal argued back.

"You two, that's enough fighting," came a voice. The four heroes looked in the direction where the voice came from, and saw a green-haired woman sitting at a table nearby, she had large-breasts and was wearing an outfit that a gunslinger would wear. Then there was a man who had long-black hair sitting beside her, he too was wearing the same outfit as her.

"Who're you two?" Gray asked.

"You should introduce yourselves first, since after all. You guys are causing a ruckus here," the green-haired woman answered. Gray tched.

"Fucking smartass. I'm Gray, he's Jellal, she's Mirajane, and she's Lucy. Now tell us who you are?" Gray asked.

"Name's Bisca, he's Alzack," Bisca introduced herself.

"All.. Sack?" Gray asked.

"It's pronounced AL-ZACK."

"Okay..."

* * *

 _ **One Month Later...**_

* * *

It had been a month since they have all been summoned to this world. Erza still wasn't able to locate Natsu even after a month, although she could see his movements literally, and hear what he was talking about literally. She was currently sitting in the city of Garrosh, the average levels for Adventurers here, was level thirty-five. She was sitting in the Adventurer's Guild as she was drinking a cup of water. She looked over to the request board, and saw that Natsu's bounty had doubled.

It was now at 1,300,000,000 jewels. Natsu had over a billion jewels as a bounty for his head. What kind of activities has he been up to that have doubled his bounty after a month? Until, later today. Erza had a shocked look on her face, Natsu had broken the partnership... He had found out, and now knew that Erza had been watching him the whole time. So he had broken the partnership. She clenched her All Mirror tightly. She burst up and out of her seat, and exited the Adventurer's Guild.

After exiting the Adventurer's Guild. Erza roamed the streets of Garrosh, the streets were paved with bricks, and the city was even larger than Crocus itself. She looked around and saw adults walking their kids along the paved streets of the city. Merchants doing their usual things even after a month had passed, although everything seemed a bit off. It was because that everyone knew about Natsu, and how large his bounty was. So on the inside, citizens were scared shitless of him; and the merchants looked around warily.

Erza looked up into the sky, a worried look on her face.

"My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it? Natsu, where are you?"


	5. Fairies of the Dawn

_The upbringing of the darkness. It must happen, the corrupted light must crumble. Everything that belongs in the corrupted light, must be destroyed. Those who've framed me. Those who've antagonized me. To be blamed, or not to be blamed?_

 **Creak...**

Sitting on a bed, Natsu Dragneel let out a deep sigh and laid down onto the bed. It had not been too long ago that he had figured out about what partnership could do. So he had broken up the partnership with him and Erza. Thus rendering her unable to spy on him.

Sitting up on the bed, Natsu got up and walked over to the closet. He opened up the closet and out came Happy who began cheering loudly from being freed from the depths of hell. Prancing around his room, Natsu began flaring an immense pressure. Causing Happy to freeze in his tracks and look at him fearfully. His ears drooping down.

"A-Aye...?"

"Stop messing around. We have a mission to accomplish," Natsu spoke, closing the closet. He walked over to Happy and threw him up into the air with his foot, and caught him on his shoulder. Happy let out a loud yell, before resting his body on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu gained tick marks on his head, before slamming Happy into a wall, and yelling at him to walk himself.

Happy, of course, shivered slightly due to his ears, picking up Natsu's loud yell. Which caused his ears to hurt, so he held his ears down and meowed silently, before following on behind Natsu. Following Natsu out of his room, they were now outside. Happy took in the fresh air, while Natsu's cloak flapped in the wind. Nowadays, he always had that look of hatred, or seriousness on his face. But that's what made Happy look up to him.

Proceeding to walk forwards, Natsu stuck out his arm, and approached an enormous wall. Which matched the height of a mountain. He smirked slightly, before he plunged his arm straight through the center of the mountain-like wall, and thus causing the wall to make a strange creaking noise. Before it began splitting in half.

Happy was unimpressed about it, 'cause after all. He's seen him do that a million times. So, now walking into a mountain-like canyon, Happy followed beside Natsu and examined his surroundings. Although he's been here lots and lots of times, it still impressed him though. Even though he had saw something which was suppose to impress him much more, earlier.

"Natsu. Are we going there again?" Happy whined.

"Yes, we're heading back there. I need to gain data," Natsu answered. His eyes narrowed slightly due to him sensing the presence of a monster. So he sidestepped out of the way, and a monster appeared and caught Happy into its mouth. Making Happy yell out in surprise before he coated a paw in a strange-light and slammed it into the monster's head. Causing its head to explode into a million pieces.

Breaking himself free from the monster's mouth. Happy gazed at Natsu and pouted cutely, he pointed an accusing paw at Natsu. Claiming that he did that on purpose, Natsu merely shrugged at his proclamation. And just told him to hurry it up already. Happy, being the cat he is. Shrugged the topic off like it was something that he talked about all the time.

"I'm still quite impressed by your magic though," Natsu spoke suddenly as he and Happy were now walking once more.

"Oh? You still are? Well, I'm sure everyone would still be impressed by it no matter how many times they see it," Happy spoke. Engulfing his palm in that strange-light once more.

"Hey. You said that your magic was the magic called 'Rumble,' right?" Natsu asked. Happy nodded his head up and down in answer to his question.

"Since all I have seen you do is crush monster heads into a bajillion pieces, go crush this canyon-wall into pieces," Natsu spoke, stopping in his tracks as he walked over to the wall on his right-side and tapped it with his finger, then looked back at Happy.

Happy threw a paw up into the air, and let out an excited "Aye."

Prancing his way over to the canyon-wall, Happy engulfed his entire body in his Rumble magic and ran straight into the wall. Natsu made a "Pf" sound, before his eyes narrowed as the entire wall of the canyon. Began cracking all over, until it shattered in trillions of pieces. Whelp, that's one canyon wall down.

"Although you looked really retarded doing that. The amount of power that attack possesses, is truly magnificent and terrifying," Natsu spoke, picking his ear with his pinkie.

"Aye!" Happy spoke, blood running down his head, "Although it comes with the price of my head bleeding immensely."

"You're still walking there."

"Aye."

Continuing to walk down the pathway that the once two walls of the canyon formed, they walked down it.

* * *

After several minutes of walking, the duo arrived in front of a town with a sign in front of them that read "Welcome to Rzonari!" On it. Natsu looked down at Happy, and nodded his head at him. Happy nodded back and they entered the town.

Upon entering the town, Adventurers wandered around the streets. Buying from merchants, or either selling to merchants. The average level for Adventurers in this town, was level eight-hundred. Yes, _eight-hundred_ this town was the fourth to last town from the Demon King's territory. Although Natsu's original goal was to slay the Demon King. His goal had been changed from the ways he's been treated by the heroes in this world. He was also framed for god's sake!

Who would also go this far just to frame him as well? That's when Natsu came to a conclusion: The Corrupted Light. The side of the good, has been corrupted by a plague, and thus. He has decided, to purge it with the force of the darkness. If he's seen as evil, he doesn't care. If he's seen as a Demon, he doesn't care. If he's seen as a hero, he doesn't give a fuck. That aside, Natsu looked over to a merchant who was staring at him, the merchant was also holding a pot in his hand as he dropped it in shock, his mouth becoming agape.

The merchant let out an unmanly scream and scrambled away. The other merchants who saw this, looked in Natsu's direction, and their reaction was just the same as the other merchant from earlier. Their jaws dropped in shock, and they ran away. The Adventurers who took notice of this, looked in Natsu's direction. Just to say, their eyes widened in shock at the sight of Natsu. Some smirked cockily, and some gained cautious looks on their face. Until a group of Adventurers began surrounding Natsu.

Natsu sighed as he face-palmed at the same time. Happy was down on the ground prancing around in a circle excitedly, he was also yelling some strange things, but Natsu took no notice of it. Taking his face out of his palm, Natsu glared at the group of Adventurers who were surrounding him. They were unaffected by his glare. Just as expected from Veteran Adventurers. He smirked slightly before one of the Adventurers lunged forwards, after that Adventurer had lunged forwards. The other Adventurers followed on behind him like he was the cue.

Dodging a sword that was imbued with Ice Magic. Natsu cocked his fist back and coated it in a black and purple energy. He threw his fist forwards and slammed it into the Adventurer's cheek, whom was the one who had tried to slash him with the Ice Magic imbued sword. Soon, a vortex of black and purple energy erupted from Natsu's fist and sent the Adventurer flying into the distance, until he blinked out of view. The other Adventurers stared in shock at how far one of their fellow Adventurers flew. Even them themselves couldn't hit that guy that far away! Not like he gets hit all the time though...

"Oh come on! You hit our punching bag that far away into the distance, now how are we going to find him?!" Complained one of the Adventurers. Natsu merely waved a hand lazily in front of his face.

"Duh, go look for him in the distance. Dumbass," Natsu answered in a monotone voice.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, the Adventurer spun around to face his fellow Adventurers, he chuckled nervously, "Uh... Can someone please look for that guy over in that distance? I'd say he flew about over a thousand miles away."

One of the Adventurers raised a hand in volunteer, "I'll go."

The man who had said that, was wearing a brown-jacket and pants. Along with a brown-top hat. From underneath the hat, was a visible shade of orange, resembling that it was his hair color. His eyes were also a brown color. He smirked.

"Oh. Thanks a lot Jet, you're a lot of help since you're the fastest," the Adventurer said. The now introduced Jet nodded his head in approval and disappeared in sonic boom. To say the least, Natsu was quite shocked at his speed.

"Oi oi, can we hurry up and shoot this kid down?" Came a woman's voice. Natsu looked in the direction the voice came from, and saw a green-haired woman with a large-bust. All she wore was a pants and bra. Beside her, was a man who had long black-hair that covered one of his eyes, he also wore a brown-cloak and clothing. The two of them were holding guns in their hands in a threatening manner.

"Yes yes, we can continue. Sheesh, Bisca. You and Alzack sure are a troublesome couple who sometimes really like to use people as target practice," the Adventurer said with a sigh.

"Come on, you know us, don't you. Makarov?" Bisca asked with a smirk, the now introduced Adventurer who earlier had claimed that their punching bag was launched into the distance. Was now known as Makarov, also if Natsu looked much closer... He saw that the Adventurer was a fucking midget wearing a white-robe! He was also an old man?!

Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly when he began sensing a large amount of power radiating from Makarov, he stepped back, "You. The old midget, your power rivals that of Adventurers who are past the level one-thousand mark."

"You got sharp eyes, kid. I'll compliment you on that," Makarov spoke with a light chuckle. Natsu nodded his head sideways.

"But that's not all. I can sense the power your companions are radiating too. They're all over the level one-thousand mark, aren't they?"

"Indeed. You have hawk eyes, my friend."

"What are Adventurers like you doing here in Rzonari?"

"Whelp, we're here because this city has really good booze."

"I daresay that's the shittiest reason I've ever heard in my entire life," Natsu argued, picking his ear with his pinkie.

Makarov chuckled lightly once more, before he gained a dark look on his face. His entire body began glowing a golden-color as his size increased drastically. Happy, who watched the sight with wide-eyes. Pissed himself. Literally. As he saw Makarov grow to the size of a Titan. Where Natsu, flashed a smirk before disappearing in a wisp of black and purple energy. He reappeared in front of Makarov with his fist cocked back. But then Jet appeared in front of him with the guy he had launched into the distance earlier, flopped over his shoulder.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly before he felt Jet's foot slam into his gut, causing him to cough out all of the air in his lungs. As he crashed down towards the ground at blinding-speeds. Natsu recovered instantly, and rubbed his stomach in a ow-ow manner. He let out a sigh before scratching the back of his head, he was taking this fight way too casually. Looking over to Jet, he saw him disappear and reappear in front of him. Natsu, merely cocked his fist back and slammed it into Jet's face effortlessly and sent him tumbling across the entire city. The others present, watched in shock.

After doing that, Natsu 'cooled' his fist off by acting like he had burnt it. He flashed a smirk at the others who took notice of it. Then, they all joined in on the battle. Bisca jumped up into the air, and landed on top of a platform that magically appeared beneath her. Then she summoned a sniper that had a white-aura dancing around it. She pulled the trigger, and an enormous vortex of white-energy erupted from it. Natsu leaped back in time to see that when the vortex collided with the ground. The ground turned into cubes!

He looked up at Bisca with a look of caution in his eyes, then back to Happy. Gaining tick marks on his head, Natsu kicked Happy in the butt and sent him flying towards Alzack who was paying no heed to his surroundings and was just drooling from his mouth. Happy crashed into his face, causing him to break out of his daydream or whatever he was spaced out into. He looked around in shock, until he saw Happy. He gained a satisfied look on his face muttering "Kawaii" from time to time.

Bisca, saw what Alzack was doing. Gained tick marks on her head and slammed her sniper into the back of his head, causing him to scream out in pain, thus causing him to get back in action. Bisca smirked at how fast Alzack got back into action. He summoned two revolvers into his hands, and dual wielded them. He pointed the revolvers at Natsu and fired at an inhuman speed. Each bullet that he shot, caused an enormous explosion into the distance.

But luckily, Natsu had managed dodging all of the bullets. Thus, it was now his turn. He ran forwards and engulfed his entire body in a black and purple aura, approaching Alzack. A man blocked his path, a smirk on his face as his eyes were red in color. His long-black hair that was even longer than Alzack's and probably as long as Bisca's, flapped wildly. His eyebrows were just piercings, where his nose had iron piercings all over it as well. Natsu looked at his arm, and saw that it was completely transformed into steel.

Natsu scoffed in annoyance before he lifted up a foot and attempted to slam it into the man's head, but the man countered with his own leg as the duo's legs began clashing with each other. The impact of each leg causing a shockwave to erupt and tear through the ground. Natsu sighed as he broke the clash and disappeared, he reappeared above the man and sent a **Death Projectile** his way, but the man saw through it, and dove out of the way.

Natsu was shocked to see that his **Death Projectile** had been dodged, although he had caught Mard Geer off guard with the same attack. It had also managed to injure him as well. That aside, the man smirked up at him and opened his jaw up. Natsu cocked an eyebrow, until his eyes widened. The man's magic power began rising through the roofs, and an enormous torrent of steel shards erupted from his mouth and soared towards him. Natsu, on instinct. Stuck out his arm and countered it with his own attack.

Once again, the two attacks clashed with one another and tore through the ground. Natsu then sensed a presence behind him, and saw that Bisca was on a platform several yards away from him, a sniper in her hand. She pulled the trigger and fired at Natsu whom barely dodged in time. He reappeared beside Happy who had his face buried into the ground. Yanking Happy out of the ground, he engulfed Happy in a black and purple aura, then chucked him straight at Bisca who's eyes became comically as she barely dodged the Happy whom was thrown straight at her.

Bisca watched Happy fly into a nearby mountain, and she paled slightly when the top of the mountain was shaved clean off. She looked back at Natsu and saw him sitting casually in front of her. He greeted her and asked if he could keep the platform. She replied no, then received a fist to the face, thus sending her flying into the distance.

The platform beneath Natsu disappeared when Bisca had been launched off of it. So he landed on the ground with a loud thud, and then he heard a cocking sound, and saw that Alzack was beside him, glaring at him at that too for sending Bisca launching into the distance. Alzack held both revolvers to Natsu's head. Natsu shrugged his shoulders before ducking down at an inhuman speed and sweeping his legs from beneath Alzack, causing him to trip.

Natsu was planning to kick Alzack in the face during mid-trip. But his foot was intercepted by Jet. Jet threw Natsu up into the air, while in midair. Natsu managed to control himself, until he saw the same long-haired man from earlier who had unleashed that devastating dragon-like attack. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of him, and his eyes widened once more when he saw that the man's arm transformed into steel and thrust itself his way. Natsu barely dodged in midair as he landed on top of the steel pole, and jumped down towards the ground.

He landed down on the ground with a loud thud, but then his eyes slanted slightly as he sidestepped out of the way, and an enormous vortex of white-energy shot past him. She was able to shoot from that far, and be that accurate at that too?! Who were these guys?!

Natsu then leaped up into the air and dodged a tornado of purple-flames, there were more of these guys?! He looked down at the ground, and saw a purple-haired man smirking up at him. His hands were lit up in purple-flames. So it was him, his flames also match the color of his clothes and his hair. Until Natsu felt something warm wrap around him, he looked down at his waist, and was shocked to see a fist of smoke clutching his waist tightly, he looked down and saw another man who was standing beside the purple-haired man. He had light brown-hair that was done in a pompadour, and a pipe that was lit, in his mouth.

The color of the smoke, also matched the man's clothes too. Natsu tched, before breaking out of the fist of smoke. Then he heard the man shout the purple-haired man's name, whom was now known as Macao. A pillar of purple-flames erupted from underneath Natsu who gritted his teeth in annoyance. His eyes flashed red once, before a large sphere of red energy erupted from his eye and dispelled the pillar of purple-flames. The Adventurers present, were shocked at the sight.

Deciding to step up his game, Natsu lunged forwards at Macao and slammed a black and purple energy infused fist into his cheek, thus sending him flying across the city. Moving onto the man standing beside him, he attempted to punch him. But it phased through him, there was a hole of smoke there. The man smirked before he disappeared. Then there were multiple copies of the same man surrounding Natsu. Natsu gained a confused look on his face, before shrugging and deciding to beat them all up.

He beat up all of the smoke clones within a second, but was surprised to see that the man wasn't either of them. He then ducked as another vortex of white-energy shot over his head. Natsu looked over to Alzack who began rapidly firing at him. Leaping up in the air in order to dodge the bullets Alzack was shooting at him. He cocked his fist back, only to feel a fist meet his face as he was sent crashing down towards the ground. Natsu scoffed in annoyance and looked up at who it was. It was that same damned red-eyed man from earlier! He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Until Natsu saw the red-eyed man spin his arms around, and thus a large tornado of steel shards was sent his way. Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance, a black and purple aura surrounding him. It began intensifying each second, causing the ground to crack beneath him. The Adventurers stared in surprise at what Natsu was going to do. Natsu's eyes began glowing red as he got into a stance, his hair was getting blown back and forth. His hands were on top of one another. His top-hand had its index-fingers pointing upwards, and the bottom-hand had the pinkie and the finger pointing downwards. As each second passed, the aura intensified.

Natsu then uttered the name.

" **Truth.** "

An enormous sphere of black and purple energy erupted from both of Natsu's eyes and engulfed the whole city. The entire city was then blown to mere rubble, the ground shattered from the immense power the attack contained, and mountains in the near distance, shattered into thousands of pieces; and the last remaining canyon wall, was incinerated instantly upon impact.

After the attack cleared, it revealed Bisca, Alzack, Jet, etc. And all of the other Adventurers down on the ground, unconscious. Except there was one who wouldn't bow down, Makarov. Natsu looked over to Makarov and saw that he was still standing. He smirked.

"Ooooh? The old man still stands, I see," Natsu spoke, putting his hands in his pockets as his hood was somehow not blown off from the immense power that he had just displayed. He looked at Makarov, and saw that he had an angered look on his face, "Why so angry? You didn't even bother attacking me from the very start of the battle."

" **My dear children know that I must prepare mentally before I do battle... So that's why,** " Makarov asked, gritting his teeth, " **I will avenge them.** "

"You know they aren't dead, right?"

" **I do know that they aren't dead. I just wish to take you down for angering me, you have harmed my children!** " Makarov yelled, running forwards in his enormous Titan form. Makarov cocked his fist back and threw it down onto the ground. Natsu had dodged, but was shocked by the outcome. Makarov's devastating punch had split the landscape in half, recovering from his shock. Natsu stuck out his arm and launched a vortex of black and purple energy towards Makarov whom managed leaping out of the way in time.

After Makarov had leaped out of the way. Natsu noticed that something was wrong with him. Makarov was clutching his chest as he was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his Titan body. He collapsed down to his knees and coughed up blood. Was this fucking old man already injured before he started fighting Natsu, or was it just that he was ill?!

Natsu was shocked at the sight. His jaw dropping. Memories flashed through his head as he closed his jaw, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"I have lost interest," Natsu spoke suddenly. Makarov looked up at him, and outstretched a shaky hand.

" **You.. A-Are not going anywhere... N-Not until-** "

"Look, old man. I'm not gonna resort to harming an already injured or ill old man. That would not be the right way to accomplish my mission. I wish to take down the Corrupted Light, although you guys are part of that side. I can tell, that you... The old man, are not corrupted, and now that I think about it. So are the others," Natsu spoke. Turning his back to Makarov, "Be sure to wake up your children."

" **Y-You... What is your true name, Death Predator?** "

"Natsu... Natsu Dragneel," Natsu answered.

" **Your level?** "

"Level eleven-thousand, nine-hundred and eighty-six."

Makarov gained a shocked look on his face at Natsu's answer.

" **S-Stats...?** "

"All over the forty-thousand mark."

" **...BRATS! GET UP!** " Makarov bellowed at the top of his lungs, all of the unconscious Adventurers that Natsu had knocked unconscious. All woke up at the same time, where Bisca had awoken from the near distance and was sprinting her way here. Makarov then stood up shakily, " **Brats. Introduce yourselves to this man.** "

"Why? He's the Death Predator!" Complained Jet, folding his arms as blood dripped down his head, "See! Look at what he did to my head!"

"Tch, mine's worse. Bastard. My arms are completely skinned open," the red-eyed man spoke.

"Shut up, Gajeel. I obviously have it much worse than you two! Look! My stomach is sliced open!" Macao yelled.

"Oh shut up, Macao. Mine's worse. My pompadour fell off," the brown-haired man spoke.

"Shut up! Wakaba! That's nothing compared to our wounds!" The trio yelled at the same time.

"Meh, whatever," Wakaba spoke with a shrug.

" **BRATS! INTRODUCE YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW! THE DEATH PREDATOR, IS NOT THE PERSON YOU THOUGHT HE WAS!** "

The others were shocked to hear this, before they sighed and began introducing themselves.

"Gajeel Redfox. Cunt."

"Macao Conbolt. Scrub."

"Wakaba Mine. Ass."

"Bisca Connell..."

"Alzack Connell..."

"Jet. Fag."

"Droy. I wasn't able to join on the fight, because you made my chicken fly away!"

" **STOP WITH THE RUDENESS AT THE END OF YOUR INTRODUCTIONS!** " Scolded Makarov.

The Adventurers cringed slightly at Makarov's tone.

" **Natsu. We have others, but. They are not here right now.** "

"Hmph, you guys aren't half-bad, except for the fact that you called me names during your introductions," Natsu spoke, "I hope we can meet again someday... Maybe we'll meet again after I bring down the Corrupted Light. But first, tell me your group name?"

"We are the Fairies of the Dawn!" Wakaba answered, getting into a badass pose.

"Fairies of the Dawn... Huh? Wait, I think I heard that name before," Natsu recalled.

"Indeed you must have. We are the strongest of all of the Adventurer groups!"

"Oh my fucking god," Natsu muttered, face-palming, "Anyways. I'll be off."

"Wait! Don't you wanna know our average levels?!"

"I think I have the clue... Your average levels are at least ten-thousand..." Natsu answered before disappearing in a wisp of black and purple energy. The Fairies of the Dawn, shrugged.

* * *

In the city of Vexinaritation, the average levels of Adventurers here, was level forty. Inside of the Adventurer's Guild. Sat Erza Scarlet, and another woman whom sat beside her. She had long purple-hair and hazel eyes, along with a large bust. She wore a white headband that in the middle of the bow, was pointing upwards. She wore a purple kimono as a man was seated beside her. He had a metal-jaw, and a eye-patch over his left-eye. He was clearly smirking.

"To say the least, I wasn't expecting you here, Erza," the man spoke.

"Me neither, Simon. I thought you had died a long time ago... But it seems that you've been reincarnated into this world," Erza answered with a smile, she let out a sigh, "It's always good to see a childhood friend, especially ones who have died."

Simon smirked, "If only Kagura could've lived on though..."

"Hey. I'm right here," Kagura spoke, folding her arms.

Erza chucked lightly, "But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you right away. It's about... A friend of mine."

* * *

In the same city of Vexinaritation, and inside of a restaurant, was the group of heroes. Gray, Lucy, Mirajane, and Jellal. They were ordering some food and discussing about a certain topic. Yes, it was about Natsu and Erza's whereabouts, although they were in the same city as Erza. The city was too large in order for them to spot her nor find her.

Gray had ordered a fresh bowl of ice to drench himself in, once it arrived, he smashed the bowl into the waiter's face and laughed his balls off at the waiter's expression. The others just stared at Gray with "Really?" Looks on their faces. Gray merely shrugged and ordered another bowl of ice, once that arrived. He smashed the bowl into Jellal's face, causing his nose to bleed immensely, which Gray found super hilarious. Gray began laughing so hard, that he was about to piss himself as he clenched his stomach and gasped for air.

He panted, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughing was interrupted by Lucy smashing her bowl into his face, causing Gray to piss himself as blood flowed out of his nose. Jellal noticed that, and broke out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! HE PISSED HIMSELF!"

"Jeez... You guys act so much like elementary kids," Lucy said with a sigh, she glanced over to Mirajane, "Don't you think so too, Mira-san?"

Mirajane nodded her head in agreement, "Indeed. They are too childish for them to be heroes."

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Came the owner's voice as the group of heroes bolted out of the restaurant with a pissed owner slapping them with his hangar.

After they had been kicked out of the restaurant, Gray decided that they should visit the Adventurer's Guild and grab a job there in order to level up so they can increase their stats and be able to fight the Demon King. The others nodded their heads in agreement to Gray's explanation as they followed on behind him.

* * *

After several minutes of walking through the city, the group arrived in front of the entrance to the Adventurer's Guild. Gray slammed the doors open, catching everyone's attention as he and the group walked in. Some guys began muttering about them being a bunch of amateurs. Gray glared in his direction and threw an ice cube at his head, causing the man to go unconscious instantly. The others who recognized Gray's magic, got down on their knees and begged for forgiveness.

Gray, being the person he is. Forgave them, but not without kicking them all in the faces first. Which made the group behind him sweat-drop, Gray then looked over to the direction as a strand of scarlet-hair stood out in the Adventurer's Guild. What he saw shocked him... There was Erza! But with two unknown people! Gray, spun around to face the others as he pointed in the direction Erza was seated at. Their eyes widened in shock, before they nodded their heads in understanding and walked in Erza's direction.

Upon approaching Erza's table. Erza herself turned her head, and when she saw them. Her eyes widened in shock, along with the other two people who were seated at the table. And once Gray took a much closer look, his eyes widened in shock. In front of him was Simon who was supposedly dead, along with his supposedly dead sister! What the hell?! Were they reincarnated here or something?!

Gray opened up his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get the words out as he stared at the sight of Simon and Kagura, until he was finally able to squeak something out, "K-Kagura... S-Semen?"

"IT'S SIMON, DAMMIT!"

"R-Right..."

"Such a touching reunion, but yet you screw up his name. I'm disappointed, Gray," Jellal spoke, nodding his head sideways in rejection although he was retaining his laughter as tears of laughter fell from his eyes, he couldn't hold it any longer though, "BWAHAHA!"

"O-OI!" Simon spoke, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red from embarrassment, this seemed to happen a lot in his childhood.

"You guys, shut up," Kagura said with a cold-glare on her face as the aura she radiated was cold. Gray shivered.

"K-Kagura... What happened to the kindhearted girl I knew back in our world?! WHERE?! WHYYYY!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs, collapsing to his knees in a rejected manner.

"Can you morons take this seriously?! We were discussing something very important before you mood breakers arrived here with your stupid comical acts!" Erza yelled, the group of heroes gulped, fearing the wrath of Erza. Excluding Gray who didn't give a fuck.

"R-Right! G-GOMEN!" Jellal apologized, "Uh... Can we get back t-"

"No."

"WHYYYY?!"

"Just plain no. We're not getting back together, now. You guys, hurry up and go away or something," Erza spoke.

"Never! I wanna join in the serious topic you three were discussing heatedly about!" Gray yelled as he leaped into a seat beside Kagura who glared at him. Gray shivered once more. Soon, Mirajane and the others joined in. Mirajane sat beside Erza, where Lucy sat beside Erza too as Jellal was forced to seat beside Simon. He grumbled something underneath his breath, but nobody was able to catch it.

"Why...? You guys will probably be against it anyways," Erza said. Gray nodded his head sideways.

"I promise, Erza. We won't be against it, just tell us your problems."

"Jeez... Well, it's about Nats-"

"FUCK THIS, I'M AGAINST IT!" Gray shouted. He then got punched in the face by Erza.

"SHUT UP!"

"G-G-Gomen'nasaiii..." Came Gray's pained apology.

"Anyways, back to the topic. It's about Natsu and where he is currently at. I had a partnership with him, but he had discovered it hours ago, and had broken it up. So now I cannot determine his location, although I wasn't even able to determine his location in the first place even with the partnership. But without the partnership, it makes it even harder to locate him. But wherever he is at right now, he must be doing things that have managed to double his bounty," Erza explained.

"Hawww? Pinky has a bounty? Of what? Pf, probably like fifte-"

"His bounty is over a billion jewels."

"Whelp, there goes my fantasy of his bounty being fifteen jewels. AND DID YOU SAY OVER A BILLION?!" Gray asked. The heroes nodded their heads in agreement as their eyes were wide in shock at the surprising news.

"Yes, over a billion jewels. I have no idea how he managed to double his bounty, but if he did. It must have been something that really angered the Council," Erza answered.

"Also, we have no idea if somebody actually framed him or not," Simon said, "And if somebody placed that large of a bounty on his head just to have him dead."

"How are we suppose to know that though?" Jellal asked.

"We aren't suppose to know, and we don't either," Kagura answered, "We're just theorizing on what the cause was on Natsu's bounty doubling."

"I see... I suppose that's a good way to solve this..." Mirajane muttered underneath her breath.

"Indeed."

* * *

Natsu and Happy were inside a Dungeon, although they weren't fighting anything though. All the monsters around them were either bowing or kneeling down onto their knees, and in front of them was a Demon who had yellow-catlike ears. His eyes were yellow, and a tail was sprouted out from his back, he also had sharp teeth as he had an annoyed look on his face. He was also leaning on his side as well.

"What do you guys want?" Asked the Demon.

"Don't act like such a faggot, Jackal. You're talking to the Hero of the Demon King, you know? Whether you're one of the Nine Heavenly Demons or not," Natsu spoke, taking a sip of tea... Or more like explosives as the inside of his mouth exploded. Natsu gained tick marks on his head, "You bastard! Do you drink explosives everyday?!"

"Yeah, so what?" Jackal asked in a lazy tone as he scratched his stomach, "There's really nothing to do since the damn Demon King won't make a move yet. Although your cat seems to like the drink a lot."

After hearing that, Natsu looked over to Happy whom was gulping down the explosive drink. And it wasn't even exploding! What the hell was this cat made out of?! Was he made out of anti-explosive skin or cells or something like that? 'Cause that's just impossible to drink an exploding drink without it exploding in your mouth or stomach. Happy then burped.

"Aye! That was so delicious! Say, do you have any fish?" Happy asked with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Jackal merely sighed before he snapped his fingers and one of the Demons brought a fish over to Happy who gratefully took it out of the Demon's hand and began chomping on it joyfully, he gained a satisfied look on his face, "Delicious!"

"Anyways, what did you really come here for?" Jackal asked with a suspicious look on his face. Natsu looked at him and smirked.

"Well, since I'm the hero of the Demon King. I at least get to deliver a message to the Nine Heavenly Demons, am I right?" Natsu asked. Jackal scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever. Sure."

"Anyways, I got a message to deliver to you from the Demon King," Natsu spoke, taking a cracker out of nowhere and taking a bite out of it as he swallowed it, then he took a drink, but this time it wasn't the explosive one, but rather a normal drink of water, he gulped it all down, he gained a satisfied look on his face, "That's the stuff..."

He then coughed into his hand.

"Anyways, the message I was sent to deliver to you. Was that the Demon King said: 'It is time.'"

Jackal smirked.

"About time he decided."


	6. A Reunion with Fate

"About time he decided," Jackal said with a smirk. Natsu then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"Here," Natsu said, handing Jackal the scroll. Jackal took the scroll and money fell from it.

"Finally, he decided to raise my raise!" Jackal said with the smirk plastered on his face, but then his smirk disappeared, "It also seems that the Demon King has decided to use that option I gave him during that meeting."

"What was the meeting about? I'm curious, because I'm not part of the Demon King's army," Natsu spoke, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hawww? Why should I tell you if you aren't part of the Demon King's army? Besides, the meeting was with the Nine Heavenly Demons too. So there's no way I'm telling you! Now just scram, you pathetic human fly," Jackal spoke with a snarl. Natsu gained tick marks on his head.

"What... Did you just call me?" Natsu asked in a threatening and dark tone.

"Haw? Didn't you hear me? I called you a pathetic human fly. Why would a human like you deliver this to me. If you're trying to assassinate me, that won't work," Jackal answered. Getting up from his sitting position. He glared at Natsu.

"Now you've gone and done it, bud. Look, BUD," Natsu spoke, getting up close to Jackal's face, "What gives you the right to call me a pathetic human fly? Don't get so cocky now, just because you're a Demon. I can beat you with the snap of my fingers, so you better fucking watch it. You got that? I'm not tolerating faggots, especially those who call me a fly."

"Back off, man. So what? It's true. You're a pathetic human fly," Jackal spoke with a smirk, "Whether you're the hero of the Demon King or not."

Natsu sighed, "It really seems... That you are the way the Demon King explained you as."

Jackal's smirk disappeared, "Oh god.."

Natsu ran up to Jackal as he headbutted him in the forehead, thus causing him to go crashing into the wall with purple-blood oozing out of his forehead. Jackal groaned in pain, due to him impacting into the walls with such an immense amount of speed and power. He looked over to Natsu with his vision getting blurry.

"D-Damn you... H-Hero..." Jackal grumbled under his breath before succumbing to the unconsciousness. Natsu sighed as he rubbed his forehead, damn, Jackal had a hard cranium. He'll give him that.

Natsu then turned his back to the unconscious figure of Jackal and turned to face Happy. Happy, noticing Natsu's gaze. Looked in his direction with a questioning look on his face as a piece of fish was slowly being devoured in his mouth. Natsu nodded his head, in gesture for Happy to get up and get moving already. Which, Happy understood immediately, so he devoured his fish in one gulp; and sat up straight in a record time, then he pranced his way over to Natsu's side.

Upon exiting the cave after Natsu had done in Jackal's face. The duo's clothes waved in the wind dramatically as Natsu folded his arm and looked up into the sky. He would think about his world every now and then, but now, he's been extremely busy in this world. For his reasons though. His eyes flashed red for a second before he and Happy withered away into red energy.

* * *

Natsu reappeared in front of a throne as he walked forwards and seated on it. He let out a bored yawn and rested his cheek onto the palm of his hand. After he had seated down onto the throne, the very ground in front of him began trembling and cracking in half as walls sprouted out from the cracks. Then the ground began turning into a fancy-floor with a red-carpet decorating the center of it. Then traps began opening up into the floor, and Demons kneeling down floated up from the open trapdoors.

Natsu waved his hand lightly, and the kneeling Demons all came to life. Their eyes were glowing red as they looked in Natsu's direction.

"Yes, Master?" All of the Demons asked in unison while still kneeling down onto their knees.

"I'm bored. Get me something to eat, and something to entertain me," Natsu spoke in a demanding tone. The Demons all nodded their heads in unison and walked away, they exited through a door that had magically appeared in front of them. The door had lead to another room.

Happy then flopped down beside the throne Natsu was seated on. He held a mask in his hand as he licked his lips, in a sadistic manner that is. He looked up at Natsu, and saw that he was looking down at him. Happy smiled cutely up at him, then held out the mask for him to take. Natsu huffed.

The mask, was onyx in color. It didn't seem special at all, but when Natsu grabbed it and equipped it. His eyes began radiating a red aura, until a permanent mist of crimson covered his eyes completely. He let out a breath, a breath that sounded inhuman though. Upon equipping that mask, the mask had changed to an even darker shade of onyx. Natsu then extended his arm, and snapped his fingers. Pillars of crimson energy erupted in front of him, and there were the Demons from earlier.

The Demons from earlier, held food in their hands, while some of them had a Demon that was over the level ten-thousand mark. The Demons whom were carrying the food, all snapped their fingers as tables appeared out of thin air. After doing that, they placed the plates of food down onto the table. Then the Demons who had the Demons who exceeded the level ten-thousand mark, walked forwards; and flopped the Demons down in front of Natsu.

Natsu licked his lips from underneath the mask that covered his nose and mouth entirely.

" **Demons that exceed the level ten-thousand mark... I shall feed on them gratefully,** " Natsu spoke in an inhuman voice. Getting up from his throne, he walked forwards as each step made the ground flash a shade of crimson. Until Natsu approached the Demons who were laid out in front of him. He lifted up his leg, and smashed it down onto one of the Demons who've exceeded the level ten-thousand mark. The Demon exploded into a shower of guts and blood, before Natsu's All Mirror hovered out of his pocket.

He received about a thousand experience points from slaying that one Demon with a single stomp. He tched in annoyance, he was too high of a level for these Demons. So, he would only gain a thousand experience points at maximum. Swinging his arm lazily, he incapacitated the other Demons who've exceeded the level ten-thousand mark. After doing that, Natsu let out a depressed sigh, and turned around to flop down onto his throne. That's before a idea clicked into his head, and he smirked evilly underneath his mask.

" **I have decided... I shall create a country. A country that towers over those with power... I, with the Blessing of the Demon King... Shall surpass the Demon King himself!** " Natsu declared, sitting up from his throne as Happy jumped up into the air and began cheering excitedly.

"I GET TO BE PRIME MINISTER!" Happy shouted.

" **No. There will be no such thing as a 'Prime Minister,' nor will there be such a thing as 'President,' there shall be only one ruler, and one rule maker. That is the King! Also, if I were to create this country, I would be a step closer to taking down the Corrupted Light and to cause the upbringing of the darkness!** "

* * *

In the Wilderness, the sounds of monsters being slain were heard. Obviously, it's the group of heroes. They were currently adventuring together in order to reach their goals, one of them being to slay the Demon King, and the other being to find Natsu Dragneel. That was more specifically Erza Scarlet's goal, she had been with him ever since she arrived in this world. Honestly, it was quite fucking stupid that when they parted ways. It was due to the shittiest reason possible.

A certain azure-haired teenager just had to barge into their lives, and ruin everything! He ruined the relationship with Natsu, thus resulting in him getting antagonized, like him being framed of burning down the Royal Palace. Then there's where the other heroes tried capturing him to have him executed. It was the worst day ever in her life. Then a month had passed, and Natsu finally broke all contact with her.

Those recent events aside, the group of heroes were inside of the Wilderness grinding experience and doing quests in order for them to level up faster, and to gain much more money too; because, when you begin to move on and start your adventure as an Adventurer. The more towns you travel to that have a higher level rate, the more expensive the expenses will be. Hero or not, they needed money.

So currently, Gray had just slain the living shit out of a Demonic Wolf, his All Mirror hovered out of his pocket and a dinging noise was heard. Signaling that he had just leveled up, he was level 43, his stats towering over two-hundred as he cheered in triumph. But his cheering didn't last long as another Demonic Wolf slammed its head into his back, causing his eyes to bulge out from its sockets and for him to get sent flying forwards. The other heroes looked on in surprise at the Demonic Wolf.

Before Erza lunged forwards and sliced its head straight off, and thus her All Mirror hovered out of her pocket, and dinged too. Signaling that she had just leveled up to level 44, just a level higher than Gray. Gray got up and groaned in pain as he rubbed his back while wincing in pain at the same time.

Growling out in annoyance, Gray took out his anger out onto a Demonic Wolf who was currently standing in front of him. He retracted his fist back and slammed it into the Demonic Wolf's face. Causing it to go flying several meters backwards before it met with the ground and died instantly upon impact. Gray wasn't satisfied though, he stretched out his arm and lunged forwards at another Demonic Wolf. He slayed it with one hit, then he moved onto another.

He kept on repeating this process, until he heard Mirajane's voice call out to him.

"Gray! We're leaving now! Grinding is done for today, and we've completed all of the quests available for us!" Mirajane yelled. Gray began grinding his teeth in annoyance, before answering with a grunt as he turned around to face the group. The group was already walking away from him! He tched and jogged forwards in order to catch up with them.

Gray caught up with the group in no time, but he noticed something strange. They had stopped moving, or walking in his opinion. So he looked past Mirajane, and his eyes widened in shock. In front of the entire group was an enormous Demon that towered at about twenty foot in height. It was utterly, enormous! Gray's jaw dropped upon the sight of the enormous Demon, but then the other heroes broke out of their shock first and lunged forwards.

Erza unsheathed her Sword of the Sword Goddess and lashed out at the Demon, but even the Sword of the Sword Goddess wasn't able to effect it at all! She was in complete shock, how high of a level was this Demon?! Then she looked over to Mirajane who sent a ball purely made up of condensed magic towards the Demon. The ball of condensed magic made contact with the Demon, and thus an enormous explosion occurred, but when it cleared. The Demon was perfectly fine!

Gaining a look of confusion on her face, Mirajane barely managed to maneuver her body out of the way from the Demon's balled up fist that was trying to crush her to bits and pieces. Gray then lunged forwards and attempted to poke the Demon's eyes in a retarded manner. Like seriously? He tried poking the Demon's fucking eyes with his goddamn fingers! Thus, the result of Gray's retarded actions resulted in him receiving a gigantic fist to the face and a painful crashing into several hundred trees in the Wilderness.

The others sweat dropped at Gray's antics, but it actually seemed like it worked! The Demon was flailing around as it moved its arm and covered its eyes. Gray let out a yell of agony, which also signaled a signal for the other heroes to charge forwards. Right when they were about to attack the Demon from up close, the Demon swung its foot and sent the remaining heroes crashing into trees. Although they didn't let out a screams of agony, they were buried into the trees face first though.

Then the Demon proceeded to move forwards, it barely reached them before an enormous vortex of Crash made its head fly straight off its body and fly into the distance like a kickball. The heroes took themselves out of the trees and looked in the direction, with shock visible on their faces, to see who the person whom saved them was. Their eyes widened upon the sight of who it was. It was the same green-haired lady they had met back in Hiijima! Then there was the same black-haired man that always traveled with her.

"Bisca?! Alzack?! What're you guys doing here?! Also, how'd you guys manage to defeat that Demon with a single attack if you're the same level as us?!" Gray asked in shock. Bisca looked his way and scoffed, clearly annoyed by Gray's question.

"Haww? What're you talking about?! We aren't on your level, bud! We managed defeating it in a single hit, because we accidentally let it get away! Do you know where this Demon is from?!" Bisca asked Gray. Gray shook his head sideways in rejection to her question.

"This Demon is from the Dungeon of the Gust Dragons!" Bisca answered her own question, and saw that the heroes' eyes all widened upon the hearing of that name.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jellal bellowed, "HOW'D IT GET HERE THEN?! AND WHAT LEVEL ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Bisca face-palmed, she didn't want to deal with the annoying shouting azure-haired teen. So she walked forwards and slammed her foot into Jellal's face, causing him to go through the entire forest. The heroes all stared surprised at the amount of strength Bisca possessed. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I was about to get to that part, 'ya annoying azure-haired kid!"

"U-Um... Bisca...-san. I don't think... That was necessary to send him flying across the entire forest," Alzack spoke, sweat-dropping at his partner's laughable actions, "Besides. We got separated from the rest of the Fairies of the Dawn due to this damned Demon escaping from the Dungeon of the Gust Dragons!"

"Tch, whatever. We'll find them, oh yeah, kids, the two of us, are over the level of 10,000. Remember that, and also the name of the Fairies of the Dawn," Bisca spoke. Turning her back to the heroes as she and Alzack pulled out their All Mirrors out from their pockets, and said chanted a chant that the heroes didn't know. Before they were engulfed in a golden-light, and once the golden-light disappeared. They were gone too.

"Holy shit... Their level is over eight-thousand?!" Gray asked, "They're worlds ahead of us!"

Erza responded to that statement by karate chopping the back of his head, "Idiot! We're heroes! We gain double the experience from killing mobs, so we'll be able to catch up to them in no time!"

"Y-You're right! Erza! WE CAN CATCH UP TO THEM!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs, bursting upwards due to a burst of adrenaline, "I WILL SLAUGHTER THE DEMON KING, AND WE SHALL RETURN TO OUR FORMER HOME!"

"But first, let's find Natsu," Erza spoke.

"Nah, you're the one who was the cause of him to lea-"

 **BONK!**

Erza had slammed her fist onto the top of Gray's head with tick marks on her head, "AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!"

"Jellal's," was Gray's simple answer, before he received another fist to the head.

"DUMBASS!"

"Hey, who're you calling a dumbass?! I'm perfectly smart, okay?! It's all Jellal's fault, not mine! He's the one that showed up first and ruined things!"

 **BONK!**

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME TWICE?!"

"You're being too noisy and annoying, shut up for once."

"A-Aye..."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was currently lifting Happy up by his neck. Due to the reason of him constantly pestering about him being the Prime Minister of the country once it was formed, but Natsu oh so kindly declined the invitation the first dozen times, before he got sick and tired of it. So he resorted to pure force instead; and due to Happy asking him once more, he finally lost it and was currently gripping the blue-furred cat by the neck.

" **Happy... Will you shut up for once?! I said that there will only be one ruler and one rule maker! That is the damn King!** " Natsu spat into Happy's face. Happy's ears drooped.

"Fine then! I'll be the Prime Fishister!"

" **THE FUCK IS THAT?!** " Natsu asked while he threw Happy into a nearby wall. The impact Happy made with the wall. Made the entire building collapse completely. His yells of "AYE" were heard from underneath the rubble, along with the sounds of him struggling to get the rubble off of him.

" **This is no comedic time, Happy. I'm dead serious, I'm building a country, and I shall be the ruler who surpasses the Demon King himself,** " Natsu spoke as Happy finally managed getting the rubble off of himself. After getting himself free of the rubble, Happy looked at Natsu with a serious expression on his face.

"I see. I just thought that doing something funny would get a burden off of your shoulders, but it seems I'm wrong," Happy spoke, "Fine then. We shall form this country together, I shall be the pet, and you shall be the King."

" **Indeed. You are the pet, and I am the King,** **come, we must find... People who are willing to join our country,** " Natsu spoke with a sadistic grin from underneath his mask.

"Aye, but they mustn't be Humans! They would instantly recognize you, thus resulting in you having armies invading our country! Make sure they're Demons, okay?!" Happy asked, "Although I'm saying this. I'm still coming along."

" **Happy, you must exceed the level of 10,000 if you want to travel with me, what is your level?** " Natsu asked with his misty crimson eyes staring into the depths of Happy's soul. Happy lifted up a paw, and let out a loud "Aye" before answering.

"AYE! I'm over the level of 11,000! I'm about thirty levels below you or so," Happy answered instantly while his All Mirror hovered out of his backpack, he made sure to check, "Yep. I'm exactly thirty levels below you."

" **Good. Now, let's get going now, shall we?** "

"Aye!"

Natsu extended his arm up into the air as a crimson aura began spiraling around his arm. He then smashed his arm down onto the ground, thus causing a large spiderweb crack to form, and thus causing the spiderweb crack to glow a crimson color. Before the duo were engulfed in the crimson energy, and disappeared.

* * *

After disappearing, Natsu and Happy reappeared in front of a Dungeon. Although the Dungeon didn't have a sign yet, they entered without raising their guards. They were being too careless, but they had the rights to be. So far, their levels were too high and overpowered. So they managed overpowering each enemy they came across with ease and little to no effort at all. Thus, that resulted in them becoming a bit too careless in this world right now.

Upon entering the Dungeon, the size grew enormously on the inside compared to the outside which made the Dungeon look extremely small. On the inside, were flying Demons whom were paying no heed to its surroundings, the flying Demons didn't even bother to look down nor sense the presence of the duo. Natsu extended his arm up at the flock of flying Demons above him. He smirked. They were going to be the first ones to be under his command.

He opened up his mouth to speak, catching the attention of the flying Demons, " **All of you flying Demons. You shall serve under me, and support me with the formation of my country.** "

The flying Demons all stopped in their tracks in midair, and began guffawing loudly. The loud guffawing echoed throughout the entire Dungeon. Demon's voices were way lower than Natsu expected and also way higher than his expectations.

" **Pitiful human. You truly think that you can force us Demons to support you with the formation of your country?! How arrogant you are indeed!** "

Natsu cocked an eyebrow, " **How arrogant I am? Talk about how arrogant you are, you aren't even bothering to calculate nor estimate my strength. Thus proving how arrogant and carefree you bastards are.** "

" **Is that a challenge?** "

" **Indeed it is,** " Natsu answered, swinging his arm once as an enormous wave of crimson erupted from his arm and shot towards the flock of flying Demons. Natsu could see the flocks' eyes widen in shock at the sight of what Natsu just did.

The wave of crimson energy struck all of the flying Demons as they all fell down from the air one by one. Each one that collided with the ground, struck the ground dead instantly. Each time one died, Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance and voiced his thoughts of the ones who died upon impact or touch of his spell, to be weak. The Demon that had the guts to be arrogant to him earlier, collapsed down onto the ground dead. Natsu smirked sadistically underneath his mask.

But soon, the smirk disappeared just as fast as it came. The Demons in the very starting area of the Dungeon weren't even able to match up to his expectations, so he proceeded on forwards to explore more of the Dungeon and more worthy Demons that would dare show themselves to Natsu.

Upon descending farther down the Dungeon. Natsu wasn't able to identify what he should call the Dungeon, it had a mixture of flying Demons and Demons who would disappear like a blur on the ground. Then there was a boss that he had encountered. Although all of the Demons would scram upon the sight of him, so it was going to be quite an annoying time trying to find a subordinate or a suitable Demon who could match Natsu's expectations, and one of them was not to fucking run away!

Beginning to get irritated, Natsu let out an irritated shout as the surrounding Demons all fled away in fear. Natsu began ruffling up his hair like a crazed maniac as he collapsed to his knees.

" **Why... Why can't there be a single Demon who doesn't flee away from me?** " Natsu asked himself. Happy just threw his paw up into the air and let out a squeaky, but not loud "Aye," Natsu then slammed his fist down onto the floor, thus causing it to shatter entirely.

" **Screw this. I'm resorting to force.** "

* * *

Jackal was inside of his Dungeon. He rubbed his forehead in the place where Natsu had headbutted him at. He moaned in pain, that headbutt Natsu delivered to him, really packed a punch. Throwing the pain aside, Jackal lifted up the letter that was delivered to him personally by Natsu, the Hero of the Demon King, and thus the letter was addressed and forged by the Demon King himself. So he opened it up and read it carefully.

His eyes scanned the contents of the letter for the umpteenth time that time probably. He then stood up from his spot, along with the other Demons whom surrounded him and also copied his actions. They looked at him awaiting for his command.

"We shall head to the Demon King's Palace," Jackal announced. Proceeding to walk out of the Dungeon with his subordinates of Demons following on behind him.

* * *

Natsu stuck to his word, and resorted to force. The Demons he has gathered, were all beaten up so badly, that their features looked so deformed. That other Demons and people would assume that they've been through hundreds of battles to receive those numerous wounds, but those were all inflicted by one man.

Natsu, he was fuming currently, greatly annoyed by the fact that the Demons he had beaten the living shit out of. Tried scramming and sprinting for their lives once they saw him. So he got a bit angry and went a bit overboard by accidentally slaughtering one Demon, and thus proceeding to go a complete rampage on the other Demons. That, also resulted in the entire Dungeon crumbling due to the immense amount of power Natsu had been radiating during the beat down.

The Demons were all kneeling down in front of Natsu with their blood flowing down their faces or either flowing out from their mouths. Natsu made them apologize for running away from him, of course; they obeyed him and apologized sincerely for what they did. Natsu accepted the apology, but not without giving them another beat down. Then he ordered them to follow Happy out of the Dungeon and to the location where they were going to build their country at.

The Demons obeyed him obviously, so they followed behind the prancing cat and went their way out of the Dungeon. After Natsu saw that they disappeared from view. He spun around and slammed his arm down onto the ground, a spiderweb crack formed before the spiderweb began shining a crimson color as crimson energy engulfed Natsu and he disappeared.

* * *

The group of heroes managed making their way back to the city of Vexinaritation. It was barely dusk by the time they arrived back in the city. So they booked a place for tonight, then in the morning they would continue doing quests and grinding experience. Then adventure out into the open world and explore another town with higher level mobs.

The inn they were staying in was an expensive inn. After all of the money they gained today by grinding mobs and turning in plenty of quests. The girls stayed in the same room as the guys, one reason was: In order to preserve their money; but the room was a bit too small, so the guys had to cram into a single closet and sleep in there while the girls got the beds. Gray called it bullshit, Jellal called it horseshit, Simon didn't protest at all, he was a gentleman after all.

Kagura and Erza slept in the same bed together like they used to in their childhood, while Lucy and Mirajane slept in separate beds. Mostly because Lucy kicked in her sleep, that's why Mirajane was a in separate bed. The kicks Lucy delivered in her sleep were also life-threatening too. Ask Gray, he'll know due to him kicking Lucy out of bed and receiving a foot to the groin.

Then dawn came, the bright sunlight shone through the curtains of the expensive inn room. As Erza and Kagura were the first ones to wake up, Kagura rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned cutely, while Erza just rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. She looked over to the curtains and winced upon the sight of the bright sunlight. She then looked over to Lucy and Mirajane, and saw that the two were still asleep. That's when she looked over to the chairs in the center of the room.

The guys, were all sleeping in the chairs. Despite them suppose to sleep in the closet in order to preserve space, but it turns out that they didn't listen. Erza gained tick marks on her head upon the sight of the three men sleeping on the chairs in the center of the room, but she decided that it was too early in the morning to deal with their crap. So she let it slide... For now at least.

Erza closed her eyes once more, and fell into the sleep slumber... She awoke about half an hour later due to the ruckus the guys were making. Cups flew everywhere as Simon was the only one who wasn't doing anything, he was just dodging cups one at a time. While Jellal went crazy and tried slamming a tomahawk into his face, but turns out that Simon had extreme endurance and strength. So he easily blocked the tomahawk and slugged Jellal in the face.

"Jellal, calm down. Act like a true man for once," Simon spoke, folding his arms and nodding his head sideways in disappointment, "I meant gentlemanly if you're wondering."

"Shut up real quick, Simon! I just wanna test something out!" Jellal yelled, throwing another cup at Simon, this time, Simon caught the cup and threw it straight back at Jellal as the cup smashed into his face, thus causing blood to ooze out from his forehead, "Dammit, Simon! What a waste of a cup!"

"You shouldn't be talking after throwing over a dozen of those," Simon retorted.

"Fair point," Jellal said while folding his arms and puffing his cheeks up, "Oi, Gray. Get off your ass and get into the shower! You smell!"

"You trying to pick a fight?!" Gray asked, "I was going to do that anyways, you... Tattoo scrub!"

"What did you just call me?!" Jellal asked, locking foreheads with Gray. Gray just punched him in the face though.

"I called you 'Tattoo scrub,' got a problem with that?! Anyways, talking to you is lowering my intelligence, so I'll take a shower now," Gray spoke, stripping into his boxers unconsciously as he then took off his boxers and threw it into Jellal's face.

"GROSS!"

"YOU GUYS! SHUT UP!" Erza bellowed at the top of her lungs, having enough of their shenanigans already, "THE RUCKUS YOU'RE MAKING IS GOING TO WAKE UP THE PEOPLE NEXT DOOR. GRAY, DON'T THROW YOUR BOXERS INTO PEOPLE'S FACES, IT'LL SMELL, NOW GO SHOWER ALREADY! JELLAL, GET THAT BLOOD OFF OF THE DAMN CARPET AND RINSE OFF YOUR FOREHEAD, AND ALSO CLEAN UP THOSE SHARDS OF THE CUPS YOU'VE THROWN! SIMON, I appreciate you not doing anything."

"No problem, Erza," Simon said, waving the compliment off.

"A-AYE!" Squeaked out both Jellal and Gray in unison as they went to do what they were told to do by the menacing scarlet-haired beauty.

* * *

The group of heroes were now inside of the Wilderness, they were trudging their way through, after they had done some quests. They decided to turn it into the next town's Adventurer's Guild. They had all leveled up several times from the time they've spent inside of the Wilderness today, but how close were they to another town?

Then they heard some rustling noises, the heroes immediately raised their guards upon the noise behind some of the bushes inside of the Wilderness. Gray readied his magic while Erza unsheathed her sword and was preparing to slice the monster in half.

* * *

Natsu had ported to a strange area. Although he didn't give a damn, he still knew on instinct on where the country was going to be built at. So he leaped up into a nearby tree's branches and proceeded on from there. He extended an arm, and shot a beam of black and crimson energy towards a Demonic Wolf that was down below him.

It exploded into a thousand pieces of itself. He then leaped down from the tree and scavenged the Demonic Wolf for any of its items. His All Mirror hovered out of his pocket and showed him the list of items he's received. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, Natsu had received some pretty crappy items. So, he immediately discarded them into nothing.

Leaping back up into the treetops, Natsu leaped from treetop to treetop. Examining the ground and observing the area around himself. He then looked behind himself, and then down to the ground. A pack of Demonic Wolves were passing right beneath him. He licked his lips from underneath his mask, and extended the palm of his hand.

He muttered something underneath his breath before an enormous sphere of black and crimson energy erupted from the palm of his hand and entrapped the pack of Demonic Wolves. While trapped inside of the sphere of black and crimson energy. The Demonic Wolves were dying slowly inside of the sphere of black and crimson energy. It wouldn't be long before they were all dead.

Several minutes passed after Natsu had trapped the pack of Demonic Wolves inside of the sphere of black and crimson energy. They were all dead now, so he leaped out of the treetops and scavenged the remains of the Demonic Wolves. Once again, complete crap! Why was he getting such crappy items in this area?!

He gritted his teeth in frustration and smashed his fist down onto the ground. The ground shattered upon impact and left a large crater, but he paid no heed and just returned to his previous activities. Natsu leaped back onto the same treetop he had leaped off of from earlier; and proceeded from there.

He leaped high up into the air, higher than the treetops as he coated his fist in a black and crimson energy. Then threw it downwards. An enormous vortex of black and crimson energy erupted from Natsu's fist, causing devastating destruction. His title "Bringer of Chaos" wasn't a joke.

The entire forest he was in, was blown away effortlessly from the impact and destruction of the attack, and after it cleared. All that was left, was just remains of monsters that were residing inside of the forest along with their loot. Then there was just an enormous crater that spread out for ten kilometers. It was enormous indeed.

Natsu then landed down onto the ground with a loud thud, causing a small crater to form underneath him. Thus, he smashed his fist down onto the ground and a enormous spiderweb crack emerged, and thus he teleported to somewhere else once more.

* * *

It turned out the rustling noise in the bushes. Was just a small pack of wolves, so the group of heroes easily dispatched the wolves in a blink of an eye. The pack of wolves were also fairly very weak, they were probably around the levels between level 20 and to level 30.

So, since the group were over a dozen levels higher than the pack of wolves. They didn't gain any experience at all. Then Erza stopped dead in her tracks, making the other stop dead in their tracks and look at her in a curious manner. Gray voiced out his thoughts.

"What's up, Erza?" Gray asked, confused by why she had suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Shh, I hear someone," Erza answered, running forwards, at her sudden change of pace. The others quickly followed on behind Erza as Gray continued barraging her with questions while still managing to follow behind her. Thus she came to a stop.

Once Erza came to a stop, she looked in both directions, due to her sensing a familiar presence in the Wilderness. She then took a right and burst through the bushes, it seems that her instincts and the feeling of a familiar presence was correct...

The person in front of her wore a mask that made his eyes get completely coated in a mist of crimson, and the onyx cloak that flapped dramatically in the wind, then there was the noticeable hood that was over the man's head. But the most noticeable thing out of them all... Was...

Pink hair.

Erza's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she broke out into a huge smile.

"Natsu!"


	7. Demon Lord Alliance

Hey, I updated. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.~

*Cough* No homo.

 **Edit: Replaced Lyon's name with Jellal due to an error of me calling Jellal "Lyon" instead since my mind wandered to Lyon.**

* * *

"Natsu!" Erza yelled out.

Walking past Gray and Lucy, Erza walked towards Natsu with both a relieved and annoyed expression on her face.

"Oi oi! Erza! Are you sure this guy is Natsu?" Gray asked, bursting through the bushes. "I mean, come on! He's wearing a mask that makes him look like he has chuunibyou."

Erza continued walking towards Natsu as she answered Gray's question at the same time. "Gray, do you ever use your brain? Look at his hair."

"Of course I use my brain! I use it for academic purposes!" Gray answered, tapping the side of his head with his finger, along with a "no durrrr" face.

Gray then glanced up at Natsu's hair. His eyes slanted slightly. "He does have pink hair..."

" **It's salmon, dammit!** " Natsu yelled out in annoyance, thus causing Gray to jump in surprise.

"Your voice!" Gray pointed out.

"What of it? He's still Natsu after all if he responded in such a way," Erza said with a smile and a shrug at the same time.

"That topic aside. Natsu, where have you been?" Lucy asked, her head popping out of the bushes.

"' **Where have I been** ' **you ask?** " Natsu repeated Lucy's question while he glanced over at her. " **I've been traveling. To places.** "

"That's not a proper answer!" Gray retorted.

" **Shut up.** "

"Oi, you shut up!"

" **Shut up.** "

"Guess telling you to 'shut up' won't work," Gray muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and clenching his fists dramatically. "Anyways, that aside. Why the _hell_ are you wearing that ridiculous mask? You have chuunibyou now?"

" **No, faggot. I do not have chuunibyou, but here's my response to you,** " Natsu stopped to sigh. " **Are you sure you're not the one who has chuunibyou?** "

"Pretty sure," Gray answered while sticking out his hand as he made a ball of ice. "I am the G..."

"He has chuunibyou," the heroes interrupted Gray in unison.

"Oi..." Gray muttered, sweat pouring down his face. "I do not have chuunibyou..."

" **Normally, you would start shouting by now,** " Natsu said with a shrug, he then looked over to Erza. " **Okay, nice guy act is over. What the hell are you guys doing here? I hope you're still not trying to place the blame of me burning the palace.** "

Erza's smile faded slightly. "Of course n-"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'burning down the palace?'" Gray asked.

Natsu looked at him as he took off the mask, his face showing a look of utter confusion. "Are you stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow at the sudden change of Natsu's voice.

"You seriously don't remember blaming me for 'burning down the palace' all those months ago?"

"Ooooh, now I remember," Gray muttered, placing a finger to his chin and nodding his head. "Eh, I'm over it anyways."

"Hawwww?!" Natsu said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Erza stepped forwards in front of Natsu as she patted his head. "Honestly, I think you having that mask off makes _you_ like the Natsu I know."

Natsu looked down at Erza. "Erza..."

"Yes?"

Natsu swatted the back of her head.

"You got a fly on the back of your head," he said with a pokerface.

Then Jellal's head burst through the bushes as he saw the look on Erza's face, he paled.

"Bad choice..." Jellal muttered, shaking his head.

"Natsu..." Erza muttered in a threatening tone as her hair foreshadowed her eyes.

"Hmm? Yes, Erza?" Natsu asked in a nonchalant tone.

"DON'T HIT ME OUT OF THE BLUE!" Erza shouted, cocking her fist back and throwing it at Natsu.

Although Natsu, effortlessly, tilted his head to the side. "Don't hit me out of the blue."

Erza retracted her fist with a surprised look on her face.

Then she tried again.

"You never try to hit me," Natsu said while tilting his head to the left or right repeatedly.

"Well, I've changed," Erza answered, still trying to land a successful hit on Natsu.

"I can tell. Your body has grown even more beautiful," Natsu muttered silently under his breath so no one could hear.

Then Erza's fist landed on its "mark" making her look up. She gained a look of annoyance.

"Natsu, who is this cat?"

"Mmmmphhh," Happy said in a muffled voice as he had obstructed the path of Erza's fist.

"His name is 'Happy' although he isn't happy," Natsu answered.

Erza retracted her fist for good this time.

"I'm always happy! I'm never unhappy!" Happy spoke. "Aye sir!"

"Whoa, that's one cute cat," Gray said with a nod.

"But... Cats normally don't fly, talk, nor stand either," Lucy pointed out whilst she rubbed her eyes to see if she was imagining it or not.

"Right..." Jellal agreed.

Natsu looked in their direction. "Are you guys going to get out of the bushes, or have intercourse behind the bushes?"

That out of the blue question, made the duo pop out of the bushes, and then lastly; Mirajane's head popped through the bushes.

She smiled her usual smile as she repeated the same actions Jellal and Lucy did earlier. After doing that, she gazed over in Natsu's direction with her hands on her hips.

"Well, what're you suppose to say?" Mirajane asked, still smiling.

"Say what?" Natsu asked with a slight glare.

"I mean, its been months, maybe even a year since we've all been together like this!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Natsu glared at her. "You know why we haven't been together like this for months?"

"Yes, I do. Because of the supposed incident of you 'burning down the palace' am I right?" Mirajane answered instantly with the smile being replaced by a serious look.

"Since when did you all forgive me, even when I didn't do it?" Natsu questioned with a look of complete confusion on his face as he felt anger boil up inside of him.

Gray sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "That's for another time though, because we've wasted a hell lot of time chatting here. Look, it's becoming nighttime already."

Natsu looked up in the sky, and clicked his teeth in annoyance. He then looked at Erza, made his move and grabbed her hand.

Erza stared at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Come on, you guys. Gray, you're explaining it to me later," Natsu ordered. "I want you all to follow me, to my domain. Erza, I'm keeping your hand."

"Why?" Erza asked.

Natsu stared her in the eyes. "I do it because I want to, plus it's soft."

Erza merely sighed at his response. "I don't mind."

"Good."

"Natsu, can you hold my hand too?" Gray asked.

"No, fuck you."

"Wow. You sound like a 12-year old."

Jellal then began bawling in laughter.

* * *

The group arrived at Natsu's "domain" or more like "castle" as their eyes all widened in shock.

"N-N-Natsu lives in a castle?!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, so what?" Natsu asked.

"I'll get lost in there!" Lucy whined.

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Natsu replied. He glanced at Erza. "Am I right, Erza?"

Erza, not caring about what he said, merely answered "yes" in agreement.

Natsu, satisfied with the answer, opened up the door to his castle and once it revealed the insides of the castle. Gray ran on in and settled himself on Natsu's couch with a satisfied shout. Then following on behind Gray, the others entered on in, but not as enthusiastic as Gray did.

"Natsu, this place is enormous, it fits my tastes," Gray said in the same enthusiastic vigor he had when he entered on in.

"Really? I think it doesn't fit my taste."

"Then why do you even live here?"

"I just do, it's the only thing that I could afford-no, correction. It's the only place I _can_ live in."

"What do you mean by that?" Mirajane asked as she wandered around and examined the paintings on Natsu's walls.

Natsu sighed. "I haven't told you guys yet, haven't I?"

"Hmm, told us what?" Jellal asked.

Natsu glared at him. "Your question aside, I forgot to ask earlier since I was surprised to see you guys, but... What are _you_ doing here? You can clearly tell I dislike you. I hope you didn't do anything to Erza."

Jellal shrugged. "I didn't do anything to Erza, but mentioning Erza... Erza, did we notify Simon and Kagura that we would hang out here?"

Erza nodded her head sideways. "Not yet, at least."

Jellal nodded his head in understanding as he seated himself on the couch Gray was laying on.

"Now, that aside. Natsu, what haven't you told us?" Jellal asked Natsu, getting back to the topic from earlier.

"It's not time to tell you guys, not yet at least..." Natsu answered. He closed his mouth and opened it again, but then closed it. Deciding that he shouldn't tell them yet.

Gray then spoke up. "You know, Natsu."

"What, Gray?"

"Although we just told you that we forgave you about the 'burning down the palace' incident, how did you forgive us so easily?"

Natsu's look hardened. "I obviously haven't forgiven you yet. You can't earn my forgiveness that easily just by saying that you forgive me. You have to earn it."

"Then how can we earn it?"

"By helping me build my country, and by helping me track down the man who disguised himself as me," Natsu answered instantly. Erza perked up at Natsu's first sentence.

"You're... Building a country? Do you even have the funds?"

Natsu snorted. "Funds? Who needs those when you have thousands of Demon Servants to build it all for you?"

Natsu said that sentence with such a dark look on his face, the others felt a feeling that was worse than frostbite run down their spines. Natsu then held up his right-hand, which held his mask, as he held it high up into the air.

"Now that I think about it, how did you obtain that mask?" Jellal asked cautiously.

"None of your business," Natsu answered instantly with a glare as he equipped the mask. " **This mask is proof of my so called 'pride.'** "

"Yep, he has chuunibyou," Gray stated plainly.

" **SHUT UP, GET OFF YOUR ASS, AND START WORKING!** "

"Okay, okay, jeez. No need to be such a bossy chuunibyou," Gray muttered, getting off of the couch, while it also caused Jellal to fall face-first onto the ground due to him sitting on Gray's legs.

Natsu sighed, before turning his back to everyone. " **I have to go somewhere, when I'm gone. Don't burn down the place, because if you do. You're _dead._** "

Jellal then stood up. "Ouch... Damn it, Gray. No need to get up so fast."

"Shut up, you heard Natsu... Let's just get to work."

"For once, you listen," Erza muttered under her breath while shaking her head at the same time. She then looked around. "You guys get cleaning, I'm going to look for Natsu's so called 'Demon Servants.'"

"Haiiiii," came the voices of the other heroes in unison.

"Ah, what're we suppose to do again?" Gray questioned.

"I think we're suppose to help build a country," Jellal answered.

"Are you guys idiots?" Lucy muttered under her breath, sweat-dropping as she sighed at the same time.

* * *

Outside of the castle, Natsu was walking along a dirt road with his arms crossed.

Happy, joyfully, flew up beside Natsu with his mouth curved up into the number 3, but sideways.

"Aye, Natsu. Are we heading to the meeting?"

" **Yes, we're heading there; and because of _them_ , we're late.**"

"Ooooh, you're mad!"

" **That should be the most obvious thing that a person should notice, but I forgot that you're not a person.** "

"I feel like I just got insulted."

" **Feel however you want, I'm not judging you.** "

"Aye. Anyhow, couldn't we just teleport there using your power?"

" **I don't want to, I want to take the long way.** "

"And the reason is...?"

" **I just want to feel normal for once,** " Natsu answered, taking a quick glance at the sky.

"Me too," Happy muttered under his breath. "There's a lot that I haven't discovered yet... But you... You might be my hope."

Happy gazed at Natsu with a look of remorse on his face, but Natsu noticed his stare of remorse. " **Why the sad look?** "

Happy just smiled. "Aye, nothing!"

Natsu clicked his tongue as he looked away and whispered under his breath, " **Cats...** "

Happy giggled slightly as he flew on ahead. "Aye, come on! You gotta go faster, Natsu!"

Natsu sighed as he jogged up ahead.

* * *

Back at the castle, Erza was searching every corner, every room; everything you could think of, or look at in the castle.

She abruptly stopped in her path as she sighed while rubbing the back of her head. "If I were a man, where would I store my Demon Servants at?"

She then gained a blank look on her face. "I hope it's not in _that_ type of room..." But then she shook the thought off, encouraging herself.

"There's no way he would do that. I can find it."

After encouraging herself, Erza continued her search for Natsu's Demon Servants.

* * *

With Gray and Jellal, the two moro-I mean, "men", were standing outside the entrance to Natsu's castle. Gray stood still with his hands on his hips, whilst he looked out into the horizon. Jellal merely had a finger to his chin, debating whether or not on how he should help contribute to building the country.

"Hey, Gray. How should we help contribute to building this country?" Jellal asked with a sigh, now scratching the back of his head in a thoughtful manner.

"I say we burn it."

"That has nothing to do with my question."

"Oh what, did you say something?" Gray asked, looking at Jellal.

"Yes, I _did_ say something, and it was to whether on how we should contribute to building this country."

"Hmm, about that. Natsu said he has Demon Servants which are helping him build the country, while Erza said earlier that she was going to look for the Demon Servants..." Gray said with a mischievous look on his face.

Jellal made a "oooh" noise, and then paled. He gulped. "That means she's wrong about searching for the Demon Servants! That also means that they're already fucking contributing to building the damned country!"

Gray paled. "Oh god, she's gonna be pissed once she finds out that she was wrong!"

The two stared at each other and yelled at separate times.

"How the hell did we not notice?!"

"How the hell did we not notice?!"

Gray finished. "THEY'RE DOWN THERE BUILDING!"

He then took a deep breath. "Okay, I say we get down there, and start contributing to earn his forgiveness. What do you say? Truce?"

Gray held out his fist. Jellal bumped it. "Truce. Now let's get down there and contribute to the rise of a country!"

"Yaaay," Gray said in an unenthusiastic tone.

Then the duo ran down to where the Demon Servants were building the country.

* * *

Back at the inn, Kagura and Simon were seated down in chairs. The siblings were drinking a nice refreshment.

After taking a quick sip, Simon put down is cup. "How long does it take the others to get back here?"

Kagura shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope that nothing happened to them."

Simon looked out the window. "Me too... Together, let's hope that nothing devastating befalls them."

* * *

After jogging to catch up with Happy, the duo swiftly made it to the place where they were meeting people at.

Natsu and Happy both stood in front of a wall. Not just any wall though, it had small lines of cracks, most people would think it was just an old, worn-out wall that had begun to crack after such a long time, but on the inside. It was actually an entrance, that was powered by magic.

So, knowing that, Natsu placed his palm onto the wall as the cracks were now outlined with a red color. The difference in color symbolized the color of a person's magic; and so, Happy did the same thing, but his color was white.

Stepping away from the wall, they allowed it to open itself.

Once the wall opened up, it revealed a hallway. Natsu and Happy nodded at each other before they entered the hallway and allowed the wall behind them to shut.

Upon entering the hallway, it lit itself up with torches. It was just nothing but a straight hallway that continued for quite a distance.

Natsu just shrugged, and stated plainly. " **I hate long hallways. It seems like they're just trying to make it dramatic.** "

"Who's 'they?'"

" **Well, that's what we'll find out soon.** "

Happy then went on ahead. "I see a bright light, Natsuuuu!"

Natsu nodded in understanding as he went ahead of Happy.

"Come on, Happy. We have to do something real quick to ensure that the heroes aren't able to go back to where they came from," Natsu said with an evil smirk.

"Aye."

* * *

Happy and Natsu then entered a room with a table that had a literal feast on it. People were seated all around, but they all had powerful auras surrounding them. Everyone seated at the table noticed Natsu's entrance. So one of them gestured for him to take a seat.

Understanding the gesture, Natsu seated beside a black-haired young teen who looked to be around the same age as Natsu. He wore a black-robe as his eyes were pitch-black. He smiled at Natsu while taking a bite of a chicken-leg at the same time.

Extending his hand out, the teen continued smiling, and now swallowing the piece of meat he bit off. He introduced himself with the same smile still on his face. "How do you? My name is Zeref."

Natsu, hesitantly extended his own hand out and shook the teen's. "... **How do you do, I'm Natsu.** "

"Ah, so you're the Hero of the Demon King, I see," Zeref said, taking another bite of his chicken-leg. "Well, welcome to the meeting."

" **What is this meeting about anyways?** "

Zeref ignored his question upon seeing the sight of Happy. "Oooh, I see you got a special pet there."

Happy hid behind Natsu, his ears sloping downwards. "..."

Natsu was a bit surprised by Happy's actions, normally he would've introduced himself right away with confidence. " **Happy, what is wrong.** " He had practically demanded.

"Nnnnn... Nothing," Happy lied, still hiding behind Natsu.

Zeref tilted his head to gaze at Happy. "Huh? It seems like your kitty-cat has a problem."

Natsu glared at Zeref. " **Shut up, you're scaring him.** "

Zeref shrugged. "Ah, whatever." Then he looked away.

But then he turned back. "And if you're wondering what this meeting is about, it's about the recent movements of the Fairies of the Dawn."

" **What about them?** " Natsu asked, frowning behind his mask.

Zeref put a finger to his chin. "Ah, well. There's a rumor going around the Demon King's Palace is that... The Fairies of the Dawn are making their move on the Demon King's armies."

Natsu nodded his head, and then folded his arms. " **That truly is troublesome news. For the Demon King that is.** "

"Yep!" Zeref agreed, for some reason answering that question as well as he was spinning around in his chair. Then his eyes pierced through Natsu. "And then you know other rumors are going around?!"

" **Er, what are they?** "

"Rumors are going around that a pair of heroes show up! Yes, heroes! It says that the King in... Er, whatever the city's name is, summoned them," Zeref answered with an enthusiastic look on his face.

Natsu smirked slightly. " **Oooh? Heroes? _It's obvious who they are..._** "

"That aside, there's another rumor going around that some adventurers are making their way up into the higher ranks at quite the speed."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding while Happy poked his head out slightly. His ears still sloped down.

Then a slamming noise was heard. Zeref and Natsu both looked forwards and saw a Demon with blue-horns protruding out of its head stand there with its hand on the table.

"May we get started now?" The Demon asked.

"Yes, Demon who obviously has no presence," Zeref answered.

The Demon gained tick marks on its head before sighing.

"Now, time to discuss what everyone came here for. It's time to discuss.. About the alliance the adventurers are currently forming!" The Demon said, slamming its hand onto the wall behind it. The wall then began to transform into a projector.

The projector projected adventurers gathering in meeting places, with the most powerful ones, up in front speaking and giving their speeches.

Natsu then took off his mask. "It seems... Worthless for them to form an alliance, but for what?"

"Oh man, pink-hair!" Zeref pointed out, clearly not noticing earlier.

"Shut up," Natsu snarled.

"The alliance is to take down the Demon King's army along with the help of the Fairies of the Dawn," the Demon answered.

"This is getting bad..." Zeref muttered under his breath, staring at the projector.

"So, do we have a plan to counter them?" Came a voice from the back.

The voice came from none other than Jackal as he stood in the back with his arms folded, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, in fact, we do," the Demon answered instantly. "Our plan to counter them, is to do the same thing they are doing! As of today, we're forming the Demon Lord Alliance."

"Demon Lord Alliance?" Everyone present asked in unison.

"Yes, a Demon Lord Alliance. It's where the most powerful Demons in the world all come together and work together to destroy humanity."

"Ah, I see," Zeref muttered, nodding his head slightly.

"How the hell are we going to destroy humanity together? We're _Demons,_ we don't cooperate well at all!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll work on that, the more you do it, the more you improve," the Demon pointed out.

"So, you're calling us 'weak' aren't you?" Jackal asked with a snarl, the Demon took a step back in fear.

"N-No I'm not! I'm not calling you guys weak at all!" The Demon responded.

"Then why the hell do we have to form an alliance just to take down humanity?!" Jackal snarled out, stepping forwards as he intimidated the shaking Demon.

"U-U-U-Uh-" The Demon was interrupted as Jackal gripped the Demon's face, and then a large explosion erupted.

Jackal then let go of the Demon's head as the Demon fell down dead.

"There goes our alliance..." Zeref muttered.

"Dumbass," stated Natsu.

Jackal glared over at Natsu. "You say something?"

"Yeah, I said 'dumbass', learn to listen," Natsu answered.

"Tch."

Jackal turned away from Natsu before spinning around at an unexpected speed as he lunged at Natsu. Natsu smirked before sticking his mask into Jackal's face.

" **Purge.** "

A vortex of black-energy erupted from Natsu's mask as Jackal was engulfed whole, and when the energy disappeared. Jackal was gone.

Natsu saw a menu appear in front of him.

 _Successfully imprisoned Jackal._

Zeref stared, surprised. "Ooooh! Fantastic!"

"Natsuuuu... Did you kill him?" Happy asked, still hiding.

"Of course not, he's one of the Demon King's most powerful and trusted subordinates, he could be of use," Natsu answered, swiping the menu out of his face.

"Aye."

Natsu continued smirking as he looked around the table. "I'm taking control now. I say we form the Demon Lord Alliance. What do the rest of you say? Anyone want to protest? Or does anyone want to resort to violence?"

The sight Natsu saw was that the other Demons whom were seated at the table, were all wearing black-cloaks that covered their figures entirely and literally made it impossible to tell which features they had. The only ones who weren't wearing cloaks were Zeref and him.

There were only 12 cloaked figures at that too. Making 14 Demons present.

A Demon rose its hand up. "I don't object to the Demon Lord Alliance."

Then more hands rose up as they all uttered the same thing. "We don't object to the Demon Lord Alliance."

Zeref rose his hand too, and said in a playful tone. "Ah, I don't object.~ Nor do I necessarily care about it.~"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "Then what is your decision?"

Putting a finger to his chin, Zeref answered. "I'll go along with the Demon Lord Alliance.~"

"Good, that means we all came to an agreement. Now, the meeting is over."

Then all of the Demons all got out of their seats and began walking to the exit which teleported them out of the meeting room and out outside.

* * *

After being teleported outside. Natsu spotted Zeref summoning a black orb in his hand while he still had that same smile he had on the first time he talked to him.

"Ah... **Teleport Alvarez,** " Natsu heard Zeref say as he was then engulfed in a black light before he disappeared.

Then he heard the other Demon Lords say it.

" **Teleport Ishgar.** " The 1st Demon Lord was engulfed in a green light.

" **Teleport Kasai.** " The 2nd was engulfed in an orange light.

" **Teleport-** " The 3rd was unknown.

The third one went unheard due to Natsu raising his hand up and smirking. "They'll be surprised at the news when I get back. **Teleport.** "

And thus, he was engulfed in a red light.

* * *

Back at the castle, Mirajane was exploring the castle with a look of awe on her face. Earlier, she had heard Erza shouting at Gray and Jellal as to why they didn't tell her that the Demon Servants were outside building the country. But she just ignored it.

After she had explored the castle, Mirajane returned to the room that the group first entered in when they first arrived at the castle.

Laying down on the couch was obviously Gray with Jellal sitting on top of him, clearly causing Gray to slowly wheeze his breath out.

Sitting on the couch from across Jellal, was Erza with tick marks on her head.

"Natsu still isn't back yet?" Mirajane asked.

"N-Nooooope..." Gray wheezed out.

Mirajane giggled.

Jellal chuckled. "Gray, you sounded just like an old man."

"Guess whooooooo's fault it isssss?!" Gray wheezed out again.

Jellal didn't answer as a red light appeared in the middle of the room, and when it disappeared. Natsu stood there with Happy resting on his head.

"Natsu, you're finally back," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Guess I am," Natsu muttered silently, summoning his mask into his hand. "How far did you guys progress in helping to build the country?"

"Great progress if I do say so myself!" Mirajane answered instantly, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Gray gulped. "Please stop doing that..."

Mirajane was surprised. "Huh? Stop doing what?"

"Leaning your cheek on the palm of your hand... It looks like you're trying to seduce him!"

Mirajane gained a confused expression and glanced at Erza for an answer.

Erza shrugged. "He's just over-exaggerating."

Natsu sighed before face-palming. "Gray, it's called a 'gesture.'"

"Tch, I knew that," Gray muttered under his breath.

Erza then stood up. "Anyways, Natsu. We have to leave now, we don't want Kagura and Simon to worry about us."

Natsu smirked. "Sorry, but you guys can't go back there anymore."

Jellal stared at him. "How come?"

Natsu chuckled. "I faked your deaths."

"YOU WHAT?!" Gray shouted, bursting up from his position and causing Jellal to go soaring through the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lucy shouted too.

The heroes were all shocked at Natsu's statement.

"Natsu, that joke is going too far," Mirajane said.

"It's not a joke. I truly did fake your deaths."

"Come on, Natsu. Don't try to make it look serious," Erza said.

"Yeah, we're not going to believe you!" Jellal yelled, having recovered from his "ragdoll".

"Oh, trust me. He did fake your deaths," Happy said nonchalantly with a shrug. "It was earlier when we left as well when he said 'come on, Happy. We have to do something real quick to ensure that the heroes aren't able to go back to where they came from',"

Natsu continued smirking as he walked over to Erza and began patting the top of her head. "That also means that you guys will be with me till you die! For real."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Gray shouted. "I'm not accepting any of this!"

Natsu then held up a newspaper for Gray to see as he tossed it to him. "Here, evidence."

Gray read the newspaper, each line he read. His eyes slowly widened.

Finally putting down the newspaper, Gray glared at Natsu. "You crazy bastard..."

Natsu just gave a short laugh. "Heh."

"Like I said, until you finish building the country. I'm not going to forgive you," Natsu stated, now rubbing his head against Erza's, he glanced at Jellal to see that he was fuming.

Lucy paled. " _Wait, wait... Isn't that going a bit too far?!_ "

"Erza... Why aren't you retaliating to what he's doing right now?" Jellal questioned a question that was totally off-topic.

"Because... She likes it," purred Natsu, now staring at Jellal as he continued smirking.

Erza just stood still while the heroes stared at her.

Natsu then whispered into her ear. " _I can go even further, can't I?_ "

Erza's eyes slanted slightly before she back-handed Natsu. "I didn't mind it at first, but that one statement has made me pissed off."

Natsu rubbed his face where Erza had back-handed him at. Happy laughed.

"Natsu finally took a punch to the face!"

"Shut up, you damn cat," Natsu snarled.

Jellal laughed. "That's my Erza!"

"I'm not yours," Erza stated plainly with a straight face.

Jellal's eyes widened. "Uh, ah, right."

Mirajane laughed nervously with a nervous smile on her face. "Okay, everyone... How about we forget this all ever happened?"

"There's no way I'm going to trust him now since he faked our deaths!" Gray argued.

"Same, I want my old Natsu back," Erza stated.

Natsu felt something tug his heart, but he ignored it.

"I just want to go home!" Lucy whined.

"I'm never going to trust him," Jellal snarled out. "Nor can I ever forget what happened today as well."

"Then we all came to an agreement," Natsu said, now laying down on the couch with a bored expression on his face as he twirled Happy around like a basketball.

"Natsuuu... I'm-I'm gonna barf..."

"Just swallow it, this is your punishment," Natsu replied instantly.

"Ayeee..."

Gray slumped down onto the ground and buried his face into his hands. "What am I going to do now?! In this kind of situation I feel so useless."

Lucy collapsed to her knees. "This is a nightmare."

Natsu sighed. "Well, now you know how I felt when I got blamed for 'burning down the palace'."

"BUT WE GOT OVER IT!" Jellal shouted at him.

"So what? I haven't," Natsu replied with a glare.

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" Gray shouted this time. "We said we forgave you for it! So why can't you forgive us for it?!"

"Because, you believed something so stupid and even tried to kill me. There's no way in hell that a person would forgive that kind of thing."

Jellal gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. "Damn you... You're just going to make things more complicated!"

"Shut up, I don't care if things get more complicated or not," Natsu replied instantly with a glare. "Oh, what do you know? It's getting late. You guys should head to bed. No sleeping with each other, I don't want to hear groans and moans."

Lucy turned red. "S-S-S-SHUT UP!"

Natsu stared at her, causing her to shiver. "Huuuh? Do you really want to do it that bad?"

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy replied instantly, now bright-red as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Tch, quit blushing, it's messing with my hormones," Natsu said with a sneer.

"R-Right..." Lucy replied, sweat-dropping as she turned her back to Natsu.

"It still seems you're still a teenage-boy after all," Gray muttered under his breath, getting up and walking away to a bedroom. "Meaning that you're still the same as us."

Soon enough, everyone else went to bed, leaving Natsu and Lucy in the same position they were in earlier.

Natsu was now reading a book though while Lucy still had her back turned to him.

"Well?" Natsu questioned, closing the book and gazing at the back of Lucy.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to head to bed?"

"I am..."

"Why are you shaking?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business. You're in _my_ castle now."

"Fine..."

"Tell me."

"I have to pee..."

"..."

"Why are you silent?" Lucy asked.

"You have to pee, and just because of that. You're in the same position you were in... Half an hour ago?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy nodded her head, embarrassed.

"Oh my god... What are you? A child?" Natsu asked, face-palming as Happy giggled.

"I'm not a child! I just don't know where the bathroom is at!" Lucy yelled.

"Seems to me you are," Natsu replied, getting up as he picked up Lucy princess-style. "I'll bring you to the bathroom."

"Ah, Natsu..."

"What?"

"YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!" Lucy shouted, beginning to flail around in his arms.

"You're the one that's making it worse by flailing!" Natsu argued. "Just hold on and let me bring you to the bathroom!"

"Aye, I agree with Natsu."

"SHUT UP, YOU CAT!" Lucy shouted at Happy.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy whined, clinging onto Natsu's leg. "She told me to shut up!"

"Dammit! Stop flailing, Lucy! And Happy! Stop clinging onto my leg!"

"Ah, liquid!" Happy pointed out.

Lucy paled as she laughed nervously.

Natsu's hair foreshadowed his eyes.

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FLAILED AND LET ME CARRY YOU TO THE BATHROOM!" Natsu shouted.

"I'M SORRY!"

Natsu then placed Lucy down onto the ground and left her there. "You're on your own, go grab a towel or something."

"Rude!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Natsu was in the corridors of his hallways until he passed by Erza's room. He stopped dead in his tracks, before turning around slowly and walking his way to the door to Erza's room.

He extended his hand out slowly, and grabbed the knob. Twisting it slowly, in order for the door to not squeak when it opened.

When he opened up the door, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Erza. Her scent made the room smell like strawberries.

Natsu looked behind him, and saw that Happy wasn't there. He was probably still back there with Lucy.

So, closing the door behind him silently. He walked over to Erza's bedside and sat on it.

Staring at her sleeping figure, he leaned down and planted a kiss to her forehead.

Once he pulled away he whispered to her.

" _I'm sorry._ "

That's when he saw her lips curve upwards into a smile, causing him to smile as well.


	8. Movement of a Demon Lord

After seeing her mouth curve into a smile, Natsu smiled as well. He leaned in close, and whispered into her ear. "Sleep tight."

Pulling away, Natsu walked away from Erza's bedside, and then towards the exit. But before he exited her room, he stared at her sleeping figure once more to engrave the sight into his memory. Chuckling lightly, he exited Erza's room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Closing the door to Erza's room behind him as silently as he could. Natsu checked his surroundings to see if anyone was there, but luckily, there was no one there for them to witness the sight of Natsu exiting Erza's room.

Natsu then began to walk to his own room. While on his way to his room, Natsu looked around his own place. Making sure nothing was out of the ordinary since the others stayed here, but everything was still intact. He sighed, it was on instinct that he was checking his place for any damages, since after all; Gray and Jellal were here, and who knows what kind of fight would break out?

Placing both of his arms behind his head. Natsu let out a short sigh after that thought, but then soon, he sensed Happy's presence behind him. Thus, he looked back while still walking to his destination.

"Ah, Happy. Did Lucy get a change of clothes?"

"Aye...?" Happy responded in a confused tone while he hopped onto Natsu's head.

"You didn't give her any spare clothes, did you?"

"Ayeeee... maybe?"

Natsu then stopped in front of the door to his room. "Well, tomorrow, you'll be giving her a spare set of clothes. Since after all, they're stuck here now."

"Aye," Happy responded.

Now opening the door to his room, Natsu stepped in. His room was painted brown with a king-sized bed in the center of the room. Happy then jumped off of his head and began running around the room.

"Aye, Natsu! I don't think it was necessary to get such a large bed! Are you planning to build an enormous bunk-bed?"

"No, not exactly," Natsu replied in a monotone voice as he walked over to the entrance, "I'm fine with just one giant bed, a bunk-bed would just be plain overkill. Well, that's what a normal person would think at least..."

"Natsuuu, I think we should check our stats!" Happy suggested, looking in Natsu's direction.

Natsu was now leaning in front of a large mirror which was just right by the door to his room. He was rubbing his chin, but then nodded in confirmation to Happy's suggestion.

Happy then flopped down onto the bed with a satisfied groan. "Aye... this mattress is truly fit for a king."

"Indeed it is."

"But how did you manage to get it?"

"...Robbed it."

"Nice!"

Now sitting on his bedside, Natsu pulled out the All Mirror from his pocket, and then handed to Happy. "You first."

"Aye!"

Grabbing the All Mirror, Happy gazed into it.

 _Name: Happy_

 _Titles: Tap to view._

 _Level: 11,957_

"Oi, you said you were about 30 levels lower than me."

"I guess I was completely off..." Happy muttered, gazing at his stats.

 _Strength: 312,492+2,500_

 _Stamina: 612,982+2,500_

 _Agility: 413,412+2,500_

 _Dexterity: 212,412+2,500_

 _Magic: 614,578+2,500_

 _Intelligence: 420,293+2,500_

 _Vitality: 411,492+2,500_

 _Luck: 339,182+2,500_

 _Experience: 152,719/3,184,951_

 _Active Effects: Strength of the Fallen, Curse of the Exiled._

 _Equipment: None_

 _Magic: Strengthening Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Black Magic, Holy Magic, Demon Magic_

Happy then handed the All Mirror back to Natsu. "Aye, I'm finished now. It's time to look at yours."

"Did anything improve on your part?"

"My level went up, I have no skill points to spend, and my strength, magic, and intelligence all increased by a hundred."

"Ah, I see."

Now holding the All Mirror in front of his face. Natsu saw his status appear.

 _Name: Natsu Dragneel_

 _Titles: Tap to view._

 _Level: 12,567_

 _Strength: 2,495,821+(650x2)+1250 ($*! (*! $ &*!(%)_

 _Stamina: 999,892+(650x2)+535 (WARNING: You are about to reach the unknown stage!)_

 _Agility: 989,128+650 (WARNING: ABNORMAL STAGE HAS BEEN BREACHED!)_

 _Dexterity: 991,852+(650x2)+525 (WARNING: You are about to reach the unknown stage!)_

 _Magic: (4,657,292x10)+1500x10+650x10 ($ &% ( !% $(!%*&)_

 _Intelligence: 1,100,984+(650x2)+575 (#* ($ ! ($*!$ &)_

 _Vitality: 1,102,391+(650x2)+550 ( (! )( ! ^ &!*%7)_

 _Luck: 967,223+(650x2)+525 (WARNING: ABNORMAL STAGE HAS BEEN BREACHED!)_

 _Experience: 784,521/6,489,182_

 _Active Effects: Blessing of the Demon King (DOUBLED), Bringer of Chaos, One Who Walks The Path of Darkness_

 _Equipment: Demon King's Demolition Cloak, Demon King's Horns of Strength_

 _Magic: Unknown_

When Happy saw Natsu's stats, his eyes widened to the size of a plate as he began making strange noises. "How are such stats possible..."

Natsu clicked his tongue and stuffed the All Mirror back into his pocket. Happy soon broke out of his shock.

"A-Aye, a-as expected of the Hero of the Demon K-King," Happy stuttered a bit while saying his statement. "B-But, just how much did your stats increase by to be precise?"

"They all increased tenfold. _But, I have a feeling. The heroes will be able to catch up soon enough..._ "

"IMPOSSIBLE?! O-O-Ohhh! O-Once again, a-as expected of the Hero of the D-Demon King! Aye!" Happy began laughing nervously, before he fainted due to shock.

Natsu sighed while he stared up at the ceiling. "My stats have increased dramatically... ah, I really need a calendar. Thinking about it, I don't even remember the year, month, date, and time of this world..."

Natsu then placed a hand over his eye. "I've lost track of time now...?"

Clearing his head of these thoughts, Natsu slumped down onto the bed. Still staring at the ceiling.

"What were to happen if I were to help them in defeating the Demon King?" Natsu questioned himself. "I'll save it... for another time."

And just like a light getting turned off, he fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Natsu rubbed the eye boogers away from his eyes, and then he finally opened them.

"Eye boogers make me sleepy, no eye boogers awake me," he muttered to himself, first thing in the morning.

Sitting up on the bed, Natsu glanced back at Happy who was still sound asleep with the Sun shining straight through the curtains of his room.

Getting off of the bed. Natsu exited his room and began walking to the bathroom.

But when he arrived at the bathroom, he saw Lucy passed out in the tub, with a bump on the back of her head. "What the hell did Happy do to you?"

Lucy then rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hmm? Where am I?"

"You're in the tub," came Erza's voice.

"Ah, Erza, good morning," Natsu said with a smile.

Erza looked at him, and smiled back. "Morning."

"Wait, what? How'd I get in the tub?" Lucy asked with a yawn. "Man, talking in the morning is such a hassle."

"I know how you feel," Erza agreed. Natsu also agreed by nodding his head.

Lucy then gained a depressed look on her face. "So, yesterday wasn't a dream... about me... w-w-wetting myself..."

"Wait, when did that happen?" Erza questioned.

"It happened because she was too scared to ask where the bathroom was," Natsu answered.

Erza sighed at Lucy's stubbornness. "Anyways, can you two please get out? I have to take my morning shower."

"Ah, I was going to brush my teeth first," Natsu replied.

"You can do that after I shower."

Natsu grunted slightly. "Then how about this? You shower, while I brush my t-"

"No," Erza rudely interrupted, fully knowing what Natsu was going to say.

"What a cockblock," Natsu murmured.

Lucy then got out of the tub while rubbing her back and neck. "Both my back and neck hurt, due to somehow passing out in the tub."

"Oh yeah, Lucy. If you want to sleep more, there's a bedroom just down that hallway," Natsu pointed out. Pointing to the north of the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks, Natsu," Lucy said with a yawn while walking towards the bedroom.

After seeing Lucy disappear into the bedroom. Natsu looked towards Erza. "You should really reconsider t-"

"No means no," Erza said like a mother would say to her child.

"All right, fine," Natsu said, walking away.

"Oh, Natsu. I'll be sure to make it quick, okay?" Erza stated.

Natsu looked back at her. "Sure."

* * *

Over to where Gray and Jellal were, the duo were currently laying down on the couch as Gray was laying face-first onto the pillows of the couch. He then looked up due to the sounds of footsteps approaching them, once he saw Natsu; he gritted his teeth.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, bursting up from the couch and lunging at Natsu.

Natsu merely hand chopped Gray down into the ground, effectively causing a small crater to form. "What?"

Gray looked up at him in surprise, the amount of strength in Natsu's hand chopped, was something Gray did not anticipate, but soon enough, Gray recovered.

"When will we ever be able to return?!" Gray questioned, pointing a finger at Natsu in an accusing manner.

Natsu stared at Gray, while Gray stared back. A serious atmosphere now filling the room. Natsu turned his back to Gray.

"Didn't you listen to the King?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, I did listen to the King. He said we would be able to return when we defeat the Demon King and his armies," Gray answered, also turning his back to Natsu.

"There's your answer."

"That wasn't what I was talking about though," Gray argued instantly.

"Then what is it, that you want to talk about?" Natsu asked in a monotone voice, summoning his mask in his hand.

"I want to talk about when... we will be returned to the world of the living, if you know what I mean," Gray answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, so you want to know when you will be able to be proclaimed as alive, again?"

"Yeah."

Jellal listening intently on the conversation, leaned his chin on the side of the couch. A tint of sadness visible in his eyes as he rested his cheek onto the palm of his hand.

"Well..." Natsu started, twirling his mask around in the palm of his hand. "When I can trust you, where I can trust everyone with my deepest secrets and fears..."

Gray lowered his head, not even bothering to argue back. "I see."

"Yeah."

The trio continued to stay in the same spots they were in for several more minutes, before Erza's voice brought them back to their senses.

"Natsu, the bathroom's open."

"'Kay..." Natsu muttered, in deep thought as he walked to the bathroom.

Erza then wandered into the living room. "Why does this place have such a gloomy atmosphere?"

"It's nothing," Gray answered, flopping back down onto the couch, face-first.

* * *

In a faraway land, where the land is scorched to where grass doesn't grow no more, ashes pouring down from the skies as demonic beings flew around in the air as a group of them were circling around an enormous palace, a huge black-magic circle appeared above the palace as a pillar of energy erupted from the black-magic circle. Instantly eradicating the demonic beings circling around the palace.

Now looking inside of the palace, a being cloaked with darkness was walking down a red carpet. Soon, the being stopped in its tracks and knelt down onto its knees in deep respect. It spoke.

"Your majesty," the being spoke.

The being looked up at a throne shrouded in darkness while sitting on a throne, two red-eyes stared down at the being.

The person sitting on the throne, waved a hand, gesturing for the being to continue.

The being gulped. "Your majesty, news has spread about the death of the heroes."

The two red-eyes continued staring down at the being. "The heroes have died? Mmmn, I don't believe it."

The being looked up in shock. "Your majesty!"

"Silence."

After uttering that one word, the being was pushed down onto the ground by an immense force which made a large spiderweb crack on the floor of the palace. The being yelled out in pain as the two red-eyes stared down at the being with amusement being visible in them.

"Do not call me 'your majesty', call me by my proper title."

After saying that, the force doubled its power, causing the floor to shatter as the being cried out in agony.

"I-I apologize d-deeply, D-Demon King-sama..."

The two red-eyes slanted slightly. "Good."

* * *

Back at the castle...

Natsu had finished brushing his teeth as was now in the living room. Standing up, Erza stared at him.

"What is it?"

"What do we have to do in order to gain your trust?" Erza questioned seriously.

Natsu sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. So he sat down onto the couch and stared back at Erza, but he asked a question which completely dodged hers.

"Have you guys heard the news?"

"No, of course we haven't, we haven't been able to go outside since we've been here. The only time we've been allowed to go outside is when we're helping to construct the country," Gray answered instantly.

Natsu nodded his head, then whipped out a newspaper from his pocket and slammed it into Gray's face.

"Read the newspaper and you'll find out."

Gray didn't get mad about the newspaper being slammed into his face, because he was now engrossed in reading it. Each paragraph he read, his eyes widened; and after he finished reading the newspaper, his jaw dropped with a little bit of drool coming out, but he soon recovered.

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled.

"Let me read," Jellal demanded as the newspaper was tossed his way, he caught it and began reading it. His reaction being the same as Gray's, except his jaw didn't drop, it was only his eyes that showed how shocked he was. "What the hell..."

"What's got you so shocked?" Came Mirajane's voice as she entered the living room.

Jellal tossed the newspaper to her. "Read the newspaper."

Mirajane caught the newspaper while she began to read it. Her eyes widening. "Has Erza and Lucy read this yet?"

"I haven't read it yet, neither has Lucy," Erza answered, outstretching her hand while at the same time glancing over at Natsu.

Mirajane placed the newspaper in Erza's hand. "You'll be shocked to find out what is written on this newspaper."

"It better be a good shock..." Erza muttered under her breath.

Erza's eyes widened slightly after reading the newspaper, but she kept herself composed, and then she went over to the bedroom Lucy was sleeping in while muttering something under her breath. "Lucy needs to know about this right away."

Looking at Natsu, Jellal had a questioning look on his face. "So, the 14 most powerful Demons all formed an alliance, whilst they are now calling themselves 'Demon Lords'."

"Correct, but there's one more thing you're missing," Natsu said. Jellal stared at him.

"And what is that one thing?"

"These 14 Demons Lords are the walls and strength of the Demon King, if you do not defeat them. Killing the Demon King is literally impossible."

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement.

"Then what happens if we do defeat them all?" Mirajane questioned, slamming her palm down onto the edge of the couching, causing it to shake.

"If you do defeat them all, then there's a bigger chance of killing the Demon King," Natsu answered.

"But wait, how do you know about all of this stuff?!" Gray yelled. "None of that was mentioned in the newspaper!"

Natsu smirked while holding up his finger. "It's a secret."

"You bastard..." Gray said through gritted teeth as he clenched his fist, an icy-aura beginning to emit from it.

Natsu held up his hands. "Whoa, no need to get so mad."

Gray tightened his fist after hearing that. "Oh yeah? Then how'd you know about that information then, HUH?!"

"Look, like I said, you have to earn my trust first," Natsu retorted with a reasonable reason.

The icy-aura then disappeared from Gray's fist as he no longer had his hand balled up into a fist, and just merely flopped down onto the couch beside Jellal. "Then that means we have to earn your trust in order for you to tell us."

"That's exactly it," Natsu responded.

"Man, it's going to be a pain to find those 14 other Demon Lords," Jellal complained.

Gray nodded his head in agreement while he sighed. "I hate being a hero, is this what those heroes in fairy tales all felt like when they were tasked with a task that the people of this world depended on?"

"Who knows?" Natsu muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes as he equipped his mask.

Now coming back with a shocked Lucy; Erza placed her hands on her hips, catching Natsu's attention.

" **What is it?** "

"I want you to answer my question from earlier: How do we earn your trust?" Erza answered.

" **You don't simply ask a person on how to earn their trust. You have to earn it yourself,** " Natsu responded.

Erza merely let out a sigh in defeat. "So, any way on how we are going to defeat those 14 Demon Lords?"

Lucy raised her hand.

"Lucy, do you have an idea?"

"I say we run away!" Lucy suggested.

"Nope."

"No."

"Definitely not."

"We cannot run away from our destiny," Erza responded last.

Lucy slumped her shoulders. "Well, it was worth the try..."

Gray then looked over to Natsu. "I think Natsu might have an idea on where we can find our first Demon Lord at."

Everyone looked in Natsu's direction.

"Definitely," Mirajane agreed with a slightly evil smile.

"What's this about Natsu possibly knowing where we can find our first Demon Lord at?" Erza questioned curiously.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement with a "Yup, yup."

"Well, Natsu here gave us some additional information about the Demon Lords," Mirajane answered with her usual smile.

Erza continued staring at Natsu as her gaze became even sharper. "Oh, really? Well, whatever. Information is the most useful thing we can get right now."

Natsu then rested his arms behind his head as he began radiating a deadly aura. " **Just to warn you guys, these Demons Lords are extremely powerful.** "

"How powerful, to be exact?" Jellal asked, a serious look on his face as the atmosphere of the room changed drastically.

" **If one were to face up a thousand Knights of whom were at the top of their kingdom, single-handed, it could take all of them down without even breaking a sweat.** "

Jellal's eyes widened as he let out a slight squeal. "Eeeek..."

Now standing up, Natsu yanked his All Mirror out of his pocket. " **To see if you're truly worthy enough of facing a Demon Lord, show me all of your stats.** "

After saying that, Natsu handed the All Mirror to Gray first.

Gray caught the All Mirror and glanced at his stats.

 _Name: Gray Fullbuster_

 _Level: 50_

 _Strength: 13,394+150+200_

 _Stamina: 14,312+150+200_

 _Agility: 11,349+150+200_

 _Dexterity: 11,258+150+200_

 _Magic: 18,282+150+200_

 _Intelligence: 11,129+150+200_

 _Vitality: 11,478+150+200_

 _Luck: 12,567+150+200_

 _Experience: 10,394/46,482_

 _Active Effects: Blessing of the Ice God._

 _Equipment: Ice God's Underwear_

 _Magic: Ice Magic, Ice God's Magic_

Gray then showed his stats to Natsu who let out a slight chuckle.

After hearing that chuckle, Gray felt cold-sweat pour down his back as he was buried into the ground, dropping the All Mirror in the process.

" **THAT IS NOT ENOUGH!** " Natsu bellowed.

"Gray?!" Lucy asked in shock at Natsu's strength, whilst everyone else kept their cool.

"Then..." Gray started, throwing himself out of the small human-shaped crater he was buried in. "HOW MUCH DO WE HAVE TO TRAIN TO REACH THEIR LEVEL?!" He had shouted out, throwing a fist Natsu's way.

Natsu easily dodged the fist, stood up, and then grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt. Easily lifting the teenager up into the air.

" **You need to be at least the level of 11,000 to be considered on their level!** " Natsu answered, throwing Gray to the opposite couch. " **You are not worthy.** "

"11,000?!" Jellal yelled. "You gotta be kidding me?!"

Jellal then picked up the All Mirror that was laying down on the floor.

 _Name: Jellal Fernandes_

 _Level: 70_

 _Strength: 20,193+150+200_

 _Stamina: 21,492+150+200_

 _Agility: 24,191+150+200_

 _Dexterity: 22,684+150+200_

 _Magic: 40,293+150+200_

 _Intelligence: 30,192+150+200_

 _Vitality: 25,492+150+200_

 _Luck: 21,292+150+200_

 _Experience: 1,482/145,283_

 _Active Effects: Blessing of the Sky God_

 _Equipment: Ring of the Sky God_

 _Magic: Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, Fire Magic, Black Magic, Holy Magic_

Jellal then dropped the All Mirror and collapsed to his knees. "Those Demon Lords are worlds above us..."

The others didn't bother checking their stats, as they all knew they were all overpowered completely by the Demon Lords.

Until Lucy spoke up. "T-Then what's your stats, Natsu?"

" **Not worth telling,** " Natsu answered instantly as Happy walked into the fray.

"What a racket, so early in the morning as well..." He said with a yawn, he soon stopped walking due to him noticing the atmosphere of the room. "What happened in here?"

" **Just discussing about how powerful the Demon Lords were, and how big the gap was between these guy's strength and theirs,** " Natsu answered instantly.

Happy looked around and saw Gray who was looking shocked as well as Jellal, while he saw that Erza, and Mirajane had retained their shock. Where Lucy was just freaking out... slightly.

After seeing this sight, Happy sighed. "Aye, there's a way we could make them powerful enough to challenge the Demon Lords."

"Really?" Gray asked in anticipation.

Happy nodded his head with a slight "Aye" slipping out of his mouth.

"In order for them to get stronger, they need to grind monsters!" Happy pointed out the obvious.

That one statement made Gray lose all of his confidence. "It's just normal grinding... just like in normal MMORPG games..."

Natsu sighed at Happy's suggestion of the heroes leveling up. " **Let's just head outside. We're only doing this, so we can defend my country.** "

* * *

A few hours later... somewhere in the world...

...

...

Silence.

That was all that this kingdom heard.

There were no sounds, as the kingdom fell to ruins. The flickering flames, made no noise, shone no light, and the people all screamed in fear for their lives. But yet, nothing came out of their mouths. It was like somebody had sucked out all of the gases in this kingdom. Soon, the people of the kingdom, began collapsing down onto the ground one by one.

A cloaked figure appeared through the flickering flames with an expressionless look on its face. That was the only thing the people were able to see before they succumbed. The cloaked figure had a hood over its head, causing its eyes to be concealed, but at seeing the other features of the figure's face. People were able to tell that this person... this monster, was most definitely an emotionless person.

That is until... a sadistic look overtook its features on its face, and it began laughing.

"...How fun."

The figure's voice, resembled that of a man's as it echoed throughout the fallen kingdom.

Soon, a purple-light began to radiate from inside the figure's cloak. The figure took out the item that was radiating the purple-light, and it was revealed to look like some sort of... shell.

But once the figure placed its hand on the shell. The purple-light faded away, and a voice spoke.

" _Has another kingdom fallen?_ "

The figure gave a devilish smile, before responding. "...Yes, of course it has fallen... by my hands."

" _Good work, you've fulfilled your duty as a... Demon Lord._ "

"...I am proud to hear you say that, Demon King-sama..."

" _..._ "

Silence came from the shell as the figure narrowed his hidden eyes. "...He hung up."

Shoving the shell back into his cloak. The figure merely shrugged his shoulders, he then turned around and saw a man charging at him with a raged look on his face. The man held a long-sword in both of his hands as blood oozed from his head.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY WIFE, AND MY CHILDREN!" The man bellowed, swinging with all of his strength at the figure.

The figure held up its hand, and caught the long-sword with no effort, he then yanked the long-sword out of the man's hand and tossed it into a nearby building. Effectively burying it into the walls of the burning building.

After doing that, the figure stared down at the man for whom had collapsed to his knees in fear.

Outstretching his hand once more, the figure gripped the man's head, and brought the man close to his face. "...Let's see you die in agony... eh?"

The figure then tilted his head as the man aimed a punch straight for his face, but of course, the punch missed.

Soon after doing that, the figure gave another devilish smile and said with a crazed tone. "Oooohohoo, somebodyyyyy wants to dieee!~"

And finally, the man's skull was crushed, and the figure disappeared in an instant.

Leaving nothing but a ruined kingdom, and bodies.

* * *

Outside of the castle. The heroes were currently grinding high leveled monsters, as Gray got another notification with a shocked look on his face.

"HOW THE HELL AM I LEVELING UP SO FAST?!" Gray answered in a crazed tone while he began sending out random barrages of ice in random directions.

Natsu dodged some of the ice by merely tilting his head, or stepping out of the way. While some of the ice struck Jellal in the back of his head.

"Arghh... dammit! That hurts!" Jellal whined, glaring at Gray who was still sending out random barrages of ice in a crazed manner. While in the background, you could hear Mirajane giggle.

Natsu, taking off his mask, walked up behind Gray and lifted him up into the air. "Calm down, these are just ordinary level 150 monsters."

"Eh?" Gray questioned with a confused look as his eyeballs turned into large dinner plates.

Natsu then let go of Gray's shirt, while he dropped down onto the ground and whipped out his All Mirror. His eyes widened.

 _Name: Gray Fullbuster_

 _Level: 100_

 _Strength: 50,394+150_

 _Stamina: 51,312+150_

 _Agility: 49,349+150_

 _Dexterity: 48,258+150_

 _Magic: 60,282+150_

 _Intelligence: 51,129+150_

 _Vitality: 47,478+150_

 _Luck: 46,567+150_

 _Experience: 1,492/177,000_

 _Active Effects: Blessing of the Ice God._

 _Equipment: Ice God's Underwear_

 _Magic: Ice Magic, Ice God's Magic_

"Whoa... even I'm surprised at how much my stats increased just by leveling up 50 times," Gray said in awe.

"Well, it is in the work of being a hero," Erza said while slicing a monster in half without even looking at it.

Gray gulped. "Scary..."

Natsu then had a thoughtful look on his face. _As I thought... heroes grow much, much faster than the normal human does. Hell, they have gained the stats that it would normally take a man his entire life to gather... in just a few hours!_

"Natsu, you seem to be in deep thought."

Erza's voice broke Natsu out of his thought process as he stared her. "Erza...?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

Natsu placed his hand behind her head and began stroking her hair. "What a nice feeling."

"GEKT!" Gray made a inhuman noise at the sight.

"Does it?" Erza questioned, feeling her own hair.

"EKTY!" Gray made another inhuman noise in shock.

Then finally, Gray sighed and went back to grinding. _Surprised she didn't hit him as hard as she could when he touched her hair... that would've been funny._

Gray then stopped in his tracks. "Wait... how come she didn't hit him?"

Cocking his head around, he saw that Natsu was still getting a feel of her hair.

Gray then rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hmm..."

"Something on your mind?" Lucy asked, bruises all over her face and body.

"Yeah," Gray answered instantly, still staring in Erza and Natsu's direction.

Lucy looked in the direction Gray was looking in, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god... wait, she isn't hitting him?!"

"I know right?!" Gray agreed. "That's what I've been thinking about this entire time, as to why she didn't hit him!"

Natsu then moved his hand away from Erza's hair. "Hmm, I've remembered the feeling of your hair now."

"Sometimes, you remember the weirdest things," Erza spoke honestly.

"Ah, that reminds me. How are your stats coming along?"

Erza pulled out her All Mirror and showed Natsu.

 _Name: Erza Scarlet_

 _Level: 160_

 _Strength: 110,382+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Stamina: 122,492+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Agility: 114,382+150+(500x2)_

 _Dexterity: 104,119+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Magic: 161,791+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Intelligence: 150,392+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Vitality: 120,193+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Luck: 106,349+150+(500x2)+650_

 _Experience: 106,341/465,182_

 _Active Effects: Blessing of the Sword Goddess (DOUBLED)_

 _Equipment: Cursed Sword of the Sword Goddess, Cloak of the Sun_

 _Magic: Re-Quip, Flame Magic_

"Good progression, but still needs a lot more grinding of levels," Natsu spoke truthfully. Erza nodded her head.

"I know."

Then a thought came to Natsu's head after seeing the amount of magic Erza possessed. Then he remembered the amount Gray possessed, so he began an announcement. "Oi! You guys!"

Catching all of their attention, the heroes look in his direction. "After we finish your grinding, you're gonna be learning some more magic."

Gray threw his arms up into the air. "HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Everyone just stared at Gray.

"Remember, I'm only teaching this to all of you. So we can defend my country," Natsu stated.

Then after saying that. Everyone went back to their grinding with understanding looks on their faces.

* * *

After the heroes were finished with their grinding. All of their muscles were aching and were so tired, that they felt like they couldn't move a single inch.

Gray managed to huff out a sentence. "I've... never experienced... such a workout in my life! Especially for... an entire... day!"

"Well, you're going to get used to it soon enough," Erza spoke, not being affected a single bit.

"H-How are you not... affected?!" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah... how are... you not affected?" Mirajane questioned as she laid down on the couch.

"I may, or may have not told you guys this. But I did travel with Natsu when we were first summoned here," Erza confessed.

"Ehhh?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"You're crazy..." Jellal said.

"That's certainly a surprise," Mirajane said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gray muttered. _That's the reason why he's able to touch her hair without getting punched!_

Natsu then walked into the living room, and was met with the sight of everyone down onto the couch or on the floor, excluding Erza who was the only one standing. "It's time to head to bed."

"We're sleeping here for the night..." The ones who were down on the couch and floor said in unison. Natsu then glanced at Erza.

"Where will you be sleeping, Erza?" Natsu asked.

She smiled. "I haven't been able to spend some time with a friend I traveled with. So I'd prefer you," she confessed.

"..."

Silence filled the room at Erza's answer.

Until Mirajane broke it. "Have fun you two!"

"WAIT, WAIT, WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"HAWWWW?!" Both Gray and Jellal yelled in unison.

Then Lucy let out a sigh. "I'm too tired for this... night..."

Gray and Jellal nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll... deal with it tomorrow," Gray said with a flicker of pain coursing through his body due to him moving his leg a bit, and then both Gray and Jellal passed out, while Mirajane was still awake.

"I hope you two have fun!" Mirajane said with a giggle.

"But... you know what, screw it," Natsu said, gripping Erza by her arm and dragging her away.

Mirajane's smile only grew wider, before she went to sleep with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

Now inside of his bedroom, Natsu flopped down onto a bed that Happy was already sprawled out on as he looked in Erza's direction.

"Been a while, huh?" Natsu asked, shoving Happy onto the other side of the bed.

"It has been a while," Erza answered, looking at the massive size of Natsu's bed.

Erza then laid down onto the bed beside Natsu. "I feel more comfortable with you."

"Same here," Natsu replied in an instant, staring up at his ceiling.

Natsu then gripped Erza's hand.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"What will you do... when you're strong enough to fight the Demon Lords?"

"It's obvious, the other heroes and I will challenge the Demon Lords and win."

Natsu smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. "And what if you defeat all of them?"

"The Demon King will be the next. So we can all return to our world."

"A happy ending, huh?"

"Yes."

Natsu clenched her hand tighter.

"Please, promise me. That you-no, that anyone won't die?"

Erza smiled slightly, leaning her head onto Natsu's shoulder. "Of course... we won't die. We're going to defeat those Demon Lords, and defeat the Demon King..."

Natsu smiled inwardly. _I'm sorry, Erza..._

* * *

In a certain inn. Kagura was shaking with pure anger as she held a newspaper in her hand. Simon was trying to comfort her, but she moved away from his touch.

"This can't be!" Kagura yelled. "What do they mean that the heroes have died? I don't believe it."

Kagura crumpled up the newspaper and chucked it into the trashcan.

"Kagura, calm do-"

"Nii-san! They are not dead."

"I know, I know they aren't dead..." Simon comforted his little sister. "We're going to find them, no matter what."

"And once we find them, we will ask them to tell us the truth, okay?"

Kagura nodded her head in understanding. "But what if they really are dead?"

"I don't know..." Simon started. "But, I just know that they are not dead. There is no way, they will _ever_ be dead. Got it?"

That statement seemed to cheer Kagura up a little due to her mouth barely curving upwards. "If I ever find them... I'm going to force them to tell me everything as to why they were proclaimed dead."

Then Kagura grabbed another newspaper from the table and began reading it. Her eyes widening, which Simon noticed immediately.

"Something the matter, Kagura?"

Kagura put down the newspaper.

"Another kingdom has fallen to a Demon Lord."

Simon's eyes widened. "No way..."

"It's impossible. A single Demon taking down an entire kingdom?" Kagura questioned. "How powerful are they?"

"Who knows..." Simon muttered. "I just hope they don't come this way..."

 **BOOOOM!**

Just then, an enormous explosion shook the entire city as screams were heard.

Simon and Kagura both went on the alert.

"No way..." Simon began as he looked outside.

Outside, there was a figure wearing a cloak which completely concealed its eyes, only leaving its lower facial-features visible. It had an emotionless look on its face, before it looked up in Simon and Kagura's direction.

A sadistic smile appeared on its face as it lunged at them.

The wall of the inn exploded as blood sprayed against the wall.


	9. Onwards! To Victory!

As blood splattered all over the walls, a scream of pain echoed throughout the room. Simon's eyes widened when he saw Kagura collapse down onto the ground in front of him, her blood slowly dripping onto the floor.

Simon knelt down beside his little sister, not even giving a single damn if the cloaked Demon Lord was standing right over him. "KAGURA!"

Kagura looked up at her elder brother. "Onii-san... don't worry about me... your life is at stake."

"YOUR LIFE MATTERS MORE THAN MINE!" Simon shouted at a wide-eyed Kagura.

The cloaked Demon Lord then loomed over Simon with a sadistic smile glued onto his lips as the Demon Lord's right-arm seemed to vanish before his right-hand reappeared to have clutched Simon tightly around the throat.

"...You should've listened to her..." The Demon Lord said this in a tone that didn't match his sadistic smile, it was, instead, a voice that held no emotion whatsoever.

Simon began struggling, while in the corner of his eyes; he saw Kagura forcing herself to get up. His facial expression yelled at her not to move, because if she were to move. The more he would worry, and the more she would harm herself.

 _Dammit, Kagura! Don't move! Don't worry about me!_ Is what Simon wanted to yell out, but the hand clutching his throat prevented him from speaking, and it had also cut off his windpipes.

About to fall unconscious from the lack of air, Simon began flailing around, his legs beginning to kick the cloaked Demon Lord in the sides, shins, knees; stomach, anywhere you could think of on the "human" body. But, alas, it had no effect whatsoever. It only made the Demon Lord's sadistic smile fade a bit, only for it to be replaced with an even more sadistic one.

"...Unnecessary attacks and movements like yours, will not harm me."

"But there's one thing you forgot about," Simon started with a glare on his face, glancing over at Kagura in the process.

The Demon Lord made a barely audible "Hm?" under his breath, just to be met with spears getting thrown his way.

The spears that were thrown his way were the guards of the city that both Simon and Kagura were staying in. The guards wore bright-yellow armor that looked like it was made out of steel, while underneath their armor were just plain muscles and a well-toned body, and of course; the armor, it weighed a lot. So their movement speeds were divided in half.

Just outside of the side of the inn that was blown to pieces, stood around a hundred guards with a tall man standing in the very front of all of the guards; but instead of wearing bright-yellow armor. His armor was patterned with scales, and was painted a dark-blue color, he had also wore a helmet. Representing that he was of high ranking, and obviously the leader.

The leader then raised his spear up into the air and shouted. "MEN-"

The hundred guards all tensed upon hearing their leader begin his statement.

"-CHARGE THE INFILTRATOR!"

Responding to their leader's command before the last word was even uttered, all one-hundred guards rushed into the inn.

While back in the room; the Demon Lord reacted slightly due to his hand moving away from Simon's throat.

Feeling that the Demon Lord was no longer gripping his throat, Simon instinctively slid over to Kagura and picked her up princess style, while finishing his statement from earlier.

"You forgot about the protectors of this city!"

Like it was on cue, the guards broke through the door with their strength alone, and rushed at the Demon Lord who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"...Don't think that these mere hundred guards are enough to put my terror to an end, but these guards aside. You're the one I'm going to kill first."

Now ignoring the presence of the guards rushing him, the Demon Lord spun around faster than the eye could blink and lunged at Simon. Simon, knowing what was going to happen, quickly leaped out of the inn and began running away.

The Demon Lord merely followed Simon out of the inn, but ignoring the guards earlier was a bad decision on the Demon Lord's part; because once more, spears were thrown his way. But instead, they obstructed his path, whilst more were making their way to stab the Demon Lord in the back. Sensing the spears coming at his back though, the Demon Lord jumped up into the air and straightened his left-arm.

After straightening his left-arm. The Demon Lord began muttering a chant under his breath, the effect of that was his left-arm beginning to glow a blue color before a giant stream of water burst from his arm and reversed the path of the spears in an instant. The guards were shocked at this, but seeing their own spears getting sent back at them, quickly broke their shock, and thus; they began to take cover as the spears pierced through walls and killed some of the guards by piercing straight through their bodies.

The leader of the guards though, was not shocked a single bit as he was the only insane one to charge forwards.

"You damned monster!" The leader of the guards yelled, readying his weapon, which was a spear of course, the leader of the guards began muttering a chant just like the Demon Lord did underneath his breath.

A green-aura began to radiate from the leader's spear as his arms grew wider and stronger than ever.

Then he threw it.

The spear flew at a speed faster than a race car as it rushed towards the Demon Lord. But the Demon Lord merely flashed his sadistic smile at the leader of the guards before thrusting his left-arm forward and parrying the spear with the giant stream of water from earlier, after parrying the spear, the Demon Lord countered with his own attack, but it wasn't the giant stream of water-no, it was a different attack; the Demon Lord pulled his right-arm back as he began muttering another chant.

After finishing up with the chant, the Demon Lord's right-arm began to glow a white-color before he thrust it forwards and a extremely strong gust of wind burst from his right-arm and aimed for the leader of the guard's heart. But the leader reacted fast enough to block the gust of wind with his palm.

"...Oooh?" The Demon Lord voiced out, impressed. "What's your name, human?"

The leader glared up at the Demon Lord as he lunged at the Demon Lord that was still in midair.

"Force me to say it."

Is what the leader had said before he and the Demon Lord began to clash fists.

* * *

While the battle became even more intense in the distance, Simon was still carrying Kagura in his arms as he had tears streaming down his face.

"Kagura, it's all my fault."

"How so?" Kagura said in a weak voice, putting pressure on the wound to prevent herself from bleeding out.

"If I had reacted fast enough, then you wouldn't have been badly injured."

"It's not your fault, so don't go around saying that like a cliche protagonist," Kagura responded with a slight smile as her eyes were literally telling him not to say that. "I'm not going to die."

"But..."

"Save your 'buts' for when you need them."

Simon smiled slightly at that statement, but then it disappeared. "... _Sorry._ "

"It's okay," Kagura had said quite loudly, obviously hearing his mutter.

"You... heard that?" Simon questioned with his eyes widening slightly as he wiped his tears.

"Of course I would hear it. I'm right here, you know," Kagura said, putting more pressure onto her wound to prevent a big puddle of blood to gush out.

"I thought I had said that quiet enough only for a stray animal to hear."

"What do you mean?" Kagura questioned, clearly confused. "Anyone could've heard it, you muttering that sounded as clear as day to me."

And that's when Simon realized that something was clearly wrong. "Kagura... it sounds like you're trying to say that your hearing has increased abnormally."

Kagura now became even more confused when she saw the look on her brother's face.

That's when Simon threw both him and Kagura down onto the ground as a wave of fireballs flew right over their heads, barely grazing their hair.

"What the hell?!" Simon yelled, looking forwards.

When Simon looked forwards, he spotted a large army of figures cloaked in the colors representing elements. One, was green for nature. Second, was red for fire. Third, was blue for water. Finally, the fourth color was white for wind.

But there was one more color, it was on their hoods. It was a dazzling molten color which blinded Simon for a second before his vision came back.

Simon gritted his teeth. "Tch, so that bastard of a monster charged in before his lackeys?"

"Why now of all times... do... we have to run into the lackeys?" Kagura questioned, her vision getting hazy as blood dripped from her wound...

Then Kagura began to scream out in pain.

"KAGURA?!" Simon shouted out in shock. "OI! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

As if on cue, a cloaked figure walked forwards with its right-hand clutched tightly.

"Your dear little sister, is now ours," the figure said in a male's voice.

As the cloaked figure approached closer to the duo of siblings. Simon gained an enraged look on his face.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Simon shouted out, like any worried older brother would.

The figure responded in a voice that Simon didn't expect, it responded in a tone that was full of regret. "I'm merely following orders..."

"Why? WHY DO YOU SOUND SO REGRETFUL?!" Simon questioned. "IF YOU'RE REGRETTING WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THEN STOP!"

The figure clenched his teeth, before responding. "I'm sorry, but I cannot stop. If I were to stop... I won't get what I want."

Simon felt something inside of him die at that response as he held Kagura tightly.

"Kagura..."

The figure pulled down his hood, revealing a mask over his face.

"I'm not going to reveal my name, nor my facial features... but I am the Sub-Zero Emperor. remember the name."

Simon glared at the proclaimed "Sub-Zero Emperor" standing in front of him.

"You bastard..." He said while grinding his teeth.

Then that's when Simon saw Kagura disappear from the grasps of his arms.

"Kill him."

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me... right? RIGHT?!_

* * *

Back at the castle, Natsu was laying in bed with Erza still asleep. Glancing over at her, he smiled slightly before it faded away just as fast as it came.

Getting out of bed, he looked at himself in the mirror and began to observe his face in the mirror. He felt his cheek, instead of feeling soft, it felt... rough.

"Every day I do this, it feels like my face is becoming even rougher."

Saying that to himself, he let out a small sigh, before he heard someone turning in the bed. He gave a quick glance and what he saw was that Erza was turning in her sleep and was gripping the air; thinking that it was someone. He let out a small chuckle before walking over to the bed and put his in hand in the area where Erza was attempting to grab the air, thus, she grabbed his hand with both of her hands.

Leaning down towards Erza's ear. He whispered. "Wake up. It's morning."

Erza, surprising Natsu in the process, burst up on the bed and grabbed Happy and was going to chuck him at Natsu, but realizing that it was Natsu. She calmed down.

That had also woke Happy up.

"Ayeeeee..." Happy said weakly, rubbing his eyes.

Natsu yanked Happy out of Erza's hand as he scolded her slightly. "Now, that wasn't nice, was it?"

Erza just folded her arms and retorted. "And guess who's fault it was?"

"No one's," He had said with a deadpan expression on his face.

She sighed.

Then it became silent.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, and we're going to be quite busy today," Natsu said after a few minutes of silence.

"Right," Erza muttered.

Natsu then turned his back to Erza and walked towards the door before stopping and turning his head around to face Erza.

Their eyes met.

"A Demon Lord has made its move."

After saying that, Natsu exited the room with Happy still in his hand as a more serious than ever Erza continued standing on top of the bed.

Then that's when a thought struck her. _Wait... how does he know that?_

* * *

Natsu was now standing in the center of the living room as he stomped his foot down onto the floor. Thus, shaking the floor immensely and causing the heroes, for whom were still sleeping, to get flung up into the air. Instantly waking them up.

"WPAT?!" Gray spat out gibberish as he laid sprawled out in midair.

Then thuds resounded throughout the living room due to the heroes impacting onto the floor. Each of them were groaning in pain, due to their bodies not having recovered from yesterday's intense training. Especially with how much they all leveled up in just a single day of training.

Recovering from his gibberish statement earlier, Gray rubbed his head as he glared up at Natsu. "Oi, what was that for?"

Natsu smirked cockily down at Gray. "Oh, that. It was to get your guy's attention."

Gray lunged forwards at Natsu, but Natsu blocked him by simply jabbing a finger to Gray's forehead.

Each day, the duo's relationship just becomes worse, and worse.

"What's your problem?" Gray snarled.

"Oh, my problem is nothing," Natsu responded with his own snarl.

Jellal then cut in between the two by shoving them away from each other. "OI! This isn't the time to start a major argument! It's early in the morning for God's sake! Even I'm sick and tired of it."

"I'm agreeing with Jellal on this subject," Lucy groaned out, rubbing her back. She then recovered. "You two need to get along, or else we're all going to be tortured by hearing your arguments which could evolve into something very dangerous."

"Evolve into something dangerous?" Gray questioned, a look of realization then appeared on his face as he gained a surprised look on his face. He then stared at Natsu who just stared back at him.

After thinking over what Lucy said for a few seconds, Gray grit his teeth, a pained look on his face as he outstretched his hand towards Natsu.

"G-G-Grab it..." Gray said between his gritted teeth, sweating profusely.

When Natsu heard Gray say that, he glanced over to Lucy and Jellal, the duo were staring intensely at them. He then smacked Gray's hand away.

"No."

That's when Mirajane rushed forwards and grabbed both of their hands and forced them to shake on it, and said with her usual smile. "Okay! Conflict resolved!"

Both Natsu and Gray just glared at each other before smacking each other's hands away.

Jellal moved to where Lucy was standing and whispered to her. "Um... I think their relationship just worsened."

"Don't rub it in," Lucy responded instantly.

Erza chose this moment to trot into the living room.

Seeing that every single one of the heroes were now gathered into one room together. Natsu dropped Happy onto the nearest couch as he coughed loudly to gather everyone's attention.

Now that all of their attention were focused onto him. He gathered his thoughts all together and began to announce them to everyone. "As you all may know, yesterday, you all started your training; and trained for the entire day, not even exaggerating. You leveled hundreds of times due to the sheer level of the enemies you were fighting, and in the process: you also helped build the country, even with your energy exhausted. That's quite a feat, that it even impressed me."

Taking in a short breath, he continued. "Thanks to your efforts put into supporting me in building my country, it is now well over halfway completed. Now, good news aside... a Demon Lord has made its move."

Natsu's statement went directly from good news straight to bad news.

Gray then stomped his foot onto the floor. "Where is this Demon Lord at?"

Natsu wasn't expecting Gray to ask this sort of question. He was intending on more of a "What?! A Demon Lord has made its move?" sort of question. So it sort of surprised him. Keyword: sort of.

Recovering from his surprise, Natsu answered Gray's question. "I don't exactly know where this Demon Lord is at, but you can bet that I _know_ a Demon Lord has made its move."

"Are there any hints of some sort?!" Jellal asked, slightly yelling a bit.

"Yeah! Are there any hints of some sort to where we can track down this Demon Lord?" Lucy chimed.

Soon, more questions were being hurled at Natsu to where they could find this Demon Lord at, or if there were any small hints or clues to its whereabouts.

Although Natsu was getting slightly irritated at the questions being thrown his way, he knew how they felt, because of him sharing this sort of news. They were all riled up, demanding him if he knew where this Demon Lord was at, because they all knew that defeating a Demon Lord meant that they were a step closer to carving their pathway to home.

The questions that they hurled at him... made them sound like beasts.

He glanced over at Erza, she was the only one who wasn't hurling questions at him, but on the inside; he knew that she too, wanted to hurl some questions at him.

Then that's when their eyes met.

He nodded at her, and she nodded back.

Turning his head to face the heroes who were hurling questions at him nonstop. He answered: "How about we try to find it ourselves?"

"..."

Silence filled the room.

Natsu knew that they were not strong enough to take on a Demon Lord yet, even with the strength of all of them combined. So he observed on how they would react.

Jellal and Gray balled their hands up into fists.

Lucy folded her arms.

Mirajane for the "first" time, had a serious look on her face.

Erza summoned her swords into her hands as her cloak fluttered due to the use of her magic.

The heroes then all yelled in unison, this time, causing Natsu to show his reaction for the "first" time in this world...

"We're in!"

Although he was showing a reaction to their response, Natsu felt a small smile find its way onto his face. Not the one that he usually showed Erza, not the one that he showed Jura when he had to buy new clothes, not the one he made inwardly... but a true, small smile, had made its way onto his face. Then that's when he remembered the conversation with Erza last night.

 _"Please, promise me. That you-no, that anyone won't die?"_

 _"Of course... we won't die. We're going to defeat those Demon Lords, and defeat the Demon King..."_

Natsu made a promise inwardly to himself after remembering the conversation last night.

 _Their determination is foolish, even if they are thousands of levels lower than the Demon Lords. They can still answer enthusiastically, with no signs of fear, or regret in their voices..._

 _We will all make it out of this world, alive._

He chuckled inwardly as he looked at the heroes interact with one another, a happy expression planted on their faces.

"Alright..." He said to himself quietly as he inhaled deeply. "We're heading out now!"

"Eh?! Right now?!" Lucy questioned as Natsu walked past her.

"Yes, right now. You wanna defeat the Demon Lord faster, or wait for its reign of terror to finish before defeating it?"

The heroes all nodded their heads in understanding after hearing him question that, then they all followed behind Natsu.

In their eyes, he was now the leader.

In his eyes, he was the enemy to the world.

But he didn't care about that one tiny detail.

He will stick to what he promised inwardly.

To get them all out of this world, _alive._

Equipping his mask, he threw his arm up into the air, and shouted.

" **ONWARDS! TO VICTORY!** "

"OF COURSE!" The heroes all shouted in agreement.

Unknown to Natsu, he wasn't able to see the way that Erza was staring at him.

She was staring at his back with a loving smile on her face.

* * *

As the leader of the guards clashed fist with the Demon Lord. A blast of air erupted between the two fists, but the Demon Lord was clearly stronger due to the fact that the leader of the guards was thrown backwards instantly upon contact with the Demon Lord's fist.

But he knew that the Demon Lord was stronger, he _knew_. So, he signaled the remaining guards to barrage the Demon Lord with their magic; and so they did, all sorts of different colored magics were soaring towards the floating Demon Lord, but the Demon Lord easily dodged the streams of magic, after he had dodged the streams of magic. The Demon Lord just merely swung his arm and a wave of flames erupted and flew straight towards a group of guards at such a speed, that when it was unleashed, it seemed to have been spawned there.

The guards who were hit by the magic, had their armor melted by the intense heat of the flames as one of them attempted to cast Water Magic to put out the flames, but when the guard cast his Water Magic, the magic itself seemed to have evaporated from the heat of the flames. Thus, the flames engulfed the group of guards and swallowed them up in a raging fury.

The leader of the guards was shocked at seeing his companions get swallowed up by the flames, he became even more enraged than he was now. Gritting his teeth, he shouted out to his men for them to cast magical barriers around themselves so it could give them time to get away if the Demon Lord were to throw another spell like that at them.

That's when the leader of the guards felt a sharp pain in his knee. His hand instinctively gripped his knee tightly. It seemed to have been an old wound in the past.

 _Shit! Why now of all times? Why do you act up?_

Swearing inwardly, the leader of the guards devised a plan in his head.

After devising a plan in his head. The leader of the guards cast Healing Magic into the palm of his hands and hovered it right above his knee. He felt a bit of the pain subside, but it not curable. That was for a fact.

Then once he was finished with that, the leader of the guards dispelled the Healing Magic out of his palms and began to cast Destructive Magic into the palm of his hands. Once he did that, he thrust his palms forwards, and two large streams of Earth erupted from the palms of his hands. They shot towards the Demon Lord, swerving in all directions.

The Demon Lord saw the two streams of Earth come towards him, and he easily dodged. But once he saw them begin to swerve nonstop, and around him especially, his eyes widened, this was the first time he had seen something like this. It fascinated him, it made him want to fight this man even longer to see what more he has under his sleeves.

 _...Amazing. I haven't seen a human do this before. Just who is this man?_ The Demon Lord thought with his sadistic smile widening to the point that it threatened to tear his face apart.

That's when the Demon Lord became even more amazed by the man.

The leader of the guards had dispelled the magic in his palms once again, and began to cast more magic. The two streams of Earth were still swerving around the Demon Lord like it had a life of its own, it didn't even show any signs of weakening either since the leader of the guards had dispelled his magic. The leader of the guards began to repeat the process of casting magic into his palms, but this time it was different. Once he unleashed the magic, two large streams of flame combined with the two streams of Earth, and it began to flash brilliantly with life and power.

The two magics that had combined together, were now spinning in a deadly chainsaw motion.

But once again, the leader of the guards wasn't finished yet. Although, there was one thing he was wondering... why wasn't the Demon Lord making his move against him? The Demon Lord has had many opportunities to attack him, and maybe even have killed him at some point. So why? Why wasn't he attacking him?

Then the leader of the guards realized why, so he grit his teeth and cast more magic into his palms and unleashed it. This time, it was two streams of lightning. The lightning struck the two combined magics at the same speed of nature's lightning. It made a loud impact noise, as it combined with the two magics.

He was now finished with his plan.

Having finished his plan, the leader of the guards threw his hand into the air and shouted. "MEN! PUT ALL OF YOUR MANA INTO YOUR STRONGEST MAGIC ATTACK! AND ONCE YOU DO... FIRE ON MY COMMAND!"

That's when the leader of the guard's attack was put into full use. It began swerving around the Demon Lord once more, but this time, it was striking him from every single angle at fast speeds. It was at a speed that if you were struck with it, it would feel like you got struck from each and every single side of your body at once from a hundred men.

As the time passed, every single guard had prepared all of their mana into their strongest magic to make it even stronger than it is now. The gravity of the area became extremely heavy, causing the ground to tremble at the force and the amount of mana that was in the air was so much, that it was shown as blue particles floating around.

Then the leader shouted. "FIRE!"

Every single guard let out a battle cry when they fired their strongest magic. All of the magic combined together to form into one gigantic tornado of pure mana. But the guards weren't done yet, after exhausting all of their mana; every guard was now limping, some even falling unconscious, but that didn't stop them. Those who were still conscious, yanked their spears out of the walls, the ground, and some even had to yank it out of their dead friends who had been struck with their spear, but that didn't falter them. Mourning was for later.

After every guard had yanked their spears out of something. All of them readied it at once, and awaited for their leader's command.

"GO!"

Spears rained down from the sky onto the Demon Lord who was staying put this entire time.

Seeing the spears raining down onto him. The Demon Lord showed them his never-ending sadistic smile on his face. Then repelled the spears without even looking at them, as he dodged out of the way of the gigantic ball of mana. But dodging the gigantic ball of mana wasn't something you could just do, the ball of mana merely followed him.

To stop it. You either have to cancel it yourself, or fight against it with your own magic, and so; the Demon Lord chose to fight against the gigantic ball of mana with his own magic whilst repelling the leader of the guard's ridiculous swerving magic.

The Demon Lord cocked his right-arm back while his left-arm was repelling the leader of the guard's magic with ease. He began to chant underneath his breath, soon, a purple-glow began to radiate from the Demon Lord's right-arm; and as his chant got closer to finishing, the brighter it glowed. Once the chant was completely finished, the Demon Lord's right-arm shone bright enough to force everyone who saw it to cover their eyes.

His sadistic smile, could no longer grow wider as he said out loud. "... **Demonic Requiem!** "

As an enormous vortex of demonic power erupted from the Demon Lord's right-arm, it struck the gigantic mana ball head on and caused a huge explosion that seemed to shine brighter than the sun.

The leader of the guards walked forwards while looking up at the explosion in awe.

Taking off his helmet, he introduced himself.

He was a bald man, with a dark beard growing down his chin as he had dark eyebrows with black eyes. He smirked slightly.

"My name is Jura Neekis, the new leader of the guards."

 _Seeing that boy sort of reminded me of myself, he is the reason why I went out to adventure again, and how I ended up here... I wonder where he is now? Because... he has such a huge bounty on him, that I can't help but worry._ Jura thought, tilting his head as a bullet of demonic power passed by him, barely grazing his cheek.

A shadow then appeared in the ongoing explosion as it was smiling evilly.

Jura's gaze intensified. _But first, I have to deal with this troublesome Demon._

* * *

 **BOOOOOM!**

As the heroes and Natsu were running off of his territory. A large explosion was heard from the distance, which put all of them on alert. They all looked around, searching for where the explosion came from, but they didn't see anything. Just how far away did this explosion occur for them to be able to hear it? That's when Gray started to run in the direction where the explosion was heard.

"Gray! Where are you running to?!" Erza yelled.

"I'm running in the direction in which we heard the explosion come from! It might be a clue to the Demon Lord!" Gray responded instantly.

After hearing his answer. The heroes gazed at each other, then to Natsu. Natsu nodded his head in agreement, signaling that they would follow the retreating figure of Gray.

As they all caught up with Gray, Mirajane questioned a thought that was thrown out of everyone's mind.

"Soooo~. What happened between you two last night?" Mirajane asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Is this really the time?" Erza responded.

"I feel like I wanna ask the same thing, but it just doesn't fit the atmosphere... but yet she asked anyways," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Ooooh? Keeping it secret now, aren't you?" Mirajane began to push Erza's buttons.

"Mira-san! Please stop asking her these questions," Lucy begged.

"Moh! Fine," Mirajane said reluctantly, knowing that it really wasn't fitting the current atmosphere.

The heroes felt like they weren't getting anywhere after several minutes of running, and after those several minutes of running. Lucy was worn out, her body now completely exhausted since she still hasn't recovered from yesterday's training. The thing she wanted to question the most: is how the other heroes weren't completely exhausted yet after their intense training from yesterday.

 _Is finding and defeating this Demon Lord replenishing their fuel and energy?_ Is what she had thought while her pace began to slow down.

While her pace was getting slower and slower, she felt two tiny arms grab the back of her shirt and drag her into the air, it was none other than Happy.

"Happy?" Lucy asked, catching her breath.

"Aye! You seemed tired! So, since I'm not tired at all. I decided to carry you! Although you're heavy..." Happy said while sweating slightly due to Lucy's weight.

Lucy sighed. "Damn cat..."

Natsu noticing that Happy had carried Lucy off when she was tired, sighed slightly. Tired already? Is what he wanted to think, but he knew that her body was exhausted from training. So, he looked over at the other heroes. All of them were sweating profusely, but none of them showed any signs of getting tired or giving up.

" **Oi, how are you guys not tired yet from all of this running after all of the training from yesterday?** "

"Don't mind us," Erza answered. "Back in school, all of us were in sports. So we're in good shape, but ever since we came to this world. We're in even better shape."

"Ah, I see..." Natsu muttered under his breath in realization, learning some new stuff about the heroes.

Then he assumed that Lucy wasn't in any sports when she was in school.

Then time passed.

About twenty minutes have passed since they all began to run their way to the explosion that was heard from an enormous distance, but since they knew they were hardly getting anywhere with their pace. They all began to break out into full-on sprints, the land around them was beginning to become nothing but a blur due to how fast they were all sprinting now.

Their speed when they were sprinting shocked the heroes, while Natsu was pretty much use to it.

But they didn't express their surprise when they discovered on how fast they could sprint, they used it to their advantage to make it to the area of the explosion faster.

And once they all arrived in to the area of the explosion. The heroes were all completely standing still in shock.

"Impossible... why here?" Gray said in shock, collapsing to his knees.

Jellal looked up at the city in which they stayed in an inn at, in horror. "This can't be... where are Simon and Kagura at?!"

 _Simon? Kagura? Are they people they know?_ Natsu thought, confused as he looked up at the city that was now burning.

The smell of corpses and blood made its way to everyone's noses.

They all covered their mouths and noses in order to not inhale the smell, except Natsu.

Mirajane then spotted something impaled to a nearby tree. Walking over to the tree, she examined a tree and saw that it was a magic spear. She extended her hand to grab it, but what she grabbed wasn't what she was expecting.

Simon's body was what appeared. The magic spear was impaled into his back as Mirajane stepped back in shock, covering her mouth as tears flowed.

"No way... Simon!"

Hearing her yell of surprise, the heroes and Natsu all ran over to her and their eyes widened on what they saw.

"SIMON!" The heroes all shouted out in unison.

Simon's eyes opened up as he looked down at them all, a smile making its way onto his face. "You guys... you're... all... alive."

"YES, WE'RE ALIVE!" Jellal shouted with tears in his eyes as he looked up at his friend. "WE'RE HERE!"

 _This man is... Simon?_ Natsu thought in shock as he took off his mask.

"QUICKLY! TAKE THE SPEAR OUT AND HEAL HIM!" Gray shouted.

"No... don't," Simon begged.

"WHY NOT?!" Gray shouted.

"If you take... it out, I will be killed..." Simon answered.

And as they all took a closer look at Simon, his body wasn't injured at all, but the only thing there was, was just a magic spear impaled into his back.

"Simon... you're... not wounded?" Erza asked in shock at seeing his state.

"Yes..." Simon answered.

Natsu then realized what it was as he walked forwards.

"Natsu?"

"You're cursed," Natsu said to Simon.

His eyes widened. "I'm... cursed?"

"Yes, this magic spear is proof of you being cursed. It has runes and everything on it to curse a person."

"What is this curse?" Lucy asked, calming down slightly.

"It's a curse that when you're impaled by a spear that looks exactly like this, it'll curse you to the point of if you take it out. You'll die, but if you don't. You'll live. Guess you could call it Eternal Suffering, this curse that is."

"It all makes sense now..." Simon muttered quietly.

"So... he'll live, right?" Jellal asked, a light of hope being sparked inside of him.

"Yes, just as long as he doesn't take this spear out for the rest of his life," Natsu answered seriously. _He's almost the same as me now..._

After saying that, Natsu walked towards the entrance to the city, while the others looked at his back, until Simon started talking.

"Stop... don't go in there, please! There is a Demon rampaging in there!"

"A Demon, you say?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, a Demon! An extremely powerful one at that too. I've never seen a Demon like him before..."

"It might be what we're looking for," Natsu said as he motioned the others to follow him. "Pull him out."

The heroes nodded their heads in understanding and pulled Simon out from the tree carefully.

When Simon was pulled out of the tree, he leaned against the same tree that he was impaled into.

"Kagura... was taken."

"What... did you say?" Jellal asked.

"Kagura was taken," Erza repeated for Simon.

Jellal's eyes darkened upon hearing that. "GOD DAMMIT!"

"Simon!" Jellal yelled. "I promise to you, once we finish up with our work here... WE'LL GET KAGURA BACK FOR YOU!"

Simon felt tears roll down his face as he smiled brightly. "Thank you... you guys. You guys are the best friends a man could ask for."

Now following on behind Natsu, they all walked towards the entrance to the city.

Natsu threw on his mask, and thrust his arm up into the air.

" **ONWARDS! TO VICTORY!** "

"YEAH!"

Erza ran up to Natsu as she looked up at him.

" **Ready?** " He asked, wrapping his arm around her in an encouraging manner, and maybe a little something else.

"Always. This is our first step to carving our pathway to home."

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter fresh out of the oven. I really appreciate the reviews, reading them puts a smile on my face especially the enthusiastic ones. Your reviews are what motivate me to write! :)_


End file.
